Should Have Known - Should Have Been
by Adastra5
Summary: "We were it right? They were it right? Hermione Granger was destined to be with me, Ron Weasley right? I should have known better" Everyone saw something. Everyone seen what should have been. (Series of Memories from Various Characters of the HP series witnessing Dramoine - Epilogue Compliant)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I would have put Draco and Hermione together. So since that did not happen I do not own Harry Potter and this was just written for fun.

A/N: YES! I finally plucked up the courage to write my first Fan Fic. This was years coming. I'm also writing this completely from my iPhone because my MacBook is busted so please hang in there with me! Well without further ado! OH ALSO! Any bold area is flashback. I sectioned it off the first paragraph but figured it was easy enough to figure it out. Onward!

UPDATE: I was able to borrow my sister's computer! So I've been able to correct most grammar/spelling issues!

* * *

Maybe I should have known better than to think that she really loves me. Maybe I should have known that she was too _good_ for me. Everyone always thought that we would end up together. My whole bloody family! Mum even stopped talking to her when she read Rita Skeeter's article and thought she started galavanting with Harry.

Maybe I should have known when she took notice to him our 6th year when she was concerned about how tired, stressed he looked all the time and how thin he had gotten. Thin - we wore our school robes ALL the time. For her to notice how thin he'd gotten means she must of really took notice, she really did care or...I don't want to think about it.

Maybe I should have known after the war and his name would come up in the papers and I would mention it to her. Her reaction slow and nonchalant became exasperated and annoyed faster than I could flick my wand.

* **FLASHBACK***

 **"The ferret is in the paper again Mione, says here..."**

 **"Must you insist on still calling him that?" she said sounding bored.**

 **"I'm just saying Mione, he will always be the ferret."**

 **"This boy-hood-rivalry name calling is getting old Ronald." The annoyance in her voice rising.**

 **"Well it says in the paper that..."**

 **"Ron I really don't feel like hearing about Dr...Malfoy right now. You told me what he was up to last week and a few weeks before that. Can we talk about something else over breakfast?"**

I should have known when she was about to call him Draco. At the time I told myself that if was just Hermione. Always being mature and logical. After the war, as hard as it had been on all of us, she wanted to give everyone a new start.

 **It was "Refreshing the world with a new sense of wealth in forgiveness and knowledge Ron. How can we learn from the past, let go of the past, create a brighter future for the next generations when we're holding onto what made so many so weak?" She said while we walked through the newly repaired Diagon Alley one day.**

 **I only nodded my understanding to her as a certain blonde ferret looked back at us from his picture on the cover of the Daily Prophet on the newsstand in the window.**

I should have known when we were planning our wedding and I asked if she wanted to invite Malfoy and his fiancé, Astoria Greengrass. While we weren't the best of mates Malfoy has weaseled (no pun intended) his way into our network of people and I wanted a big wedding while Hermione wanted a smaller more intimate wedding.

 **"Ron, honestly I don't care who you invite. I wanted small, you wanted large. I wanted intimate and you wanted a spectacle. We're already 2/3 of the Golden Trio getting married and with you finally getting your footing into Quidditch like you wanted you've upped the coverage on our wedding which as you see I clearly do not want. If you want to invite Draco go ahead!"**

 **"I'm just wondering Mione, calm down." I replied back.**

 **"Whatever Ron. I'm going to go run a bath."**

 **"So am I inviting the Ferret?"**

 **"Sure Ron. Draco...That'll be nice." She said through gritted teeth.**

I should have known when his name rolled off her tongue like that. She had never said it before. In all our years of knowing each other I don't think she's ever said his name like that. It was broken, rough, and forced but still seemed as if it was natural - the most natural thing in the world on her tongue.

I should have known in the middle of the night when she was dreaming two years after we had married. I didn't know at the time she was having a flashback when Bellatrix had carved "Mudblood" into her arm. He was there. It's hard to wake Hermione out of these dreams and I held her in my arms as she cried out in her sleep while I tried to figure out what she was dreaming about this time.

" **Why didn't you save me?" she said.**

 **"Mione I'm here love. I would have saved you if I could have. Harry and I did everything we could" I answered back to her sleeping form.**

 **"I loved you. Your aunt. She did this" she cried aloud.**

 **"Mione. What are you talking about? Great Aunt Muriel or Great Aunt Tessie?" At this point I'm utterly confused.**

 **"Dr..." And her dream dissipated. She shot up with her wand at my throat.**

 **"Mione it's me!" I yelled.**

 **Her eyes wide as could be and her hair wild in her face she apologized quickly as she put her wand down,"RON! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"**

 **"Mione it's ok, what were you dreaming about?" I asked.**

 **"Nothing! Just from the war. You know how those dreams are."**

 **"Mione you were crying out. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"**

 **She looked away momentarily and when she looked back up at me with her chocolate brown eyes that I had gotten accustomed to, a flash of something I had never seen before glazed over her eyes.**

 **"Nothing Ron. Just a flashback is all. I'm tired though. I'm sorry I kept you up. Please go back to sleep."**

I should have known right then and there that it was him. But "ignorance is bliss" they say right? I should have known when we made love one might. I should have known when she cried out his name.

" **I love you Hermione." I said as I held her in my arms, in between a kiss, and enjoyed making love to my wife.**

 **"I love you too Draco." She moaned back.**

 **"WHAT?!" I yelled at her, my eyes shot open, and I nearly fell off the bed as I pulled out of her.**

 **"Ron! What's wrong?! She yelled. Grabbing the sheets and covering herself up.**

 **"YOU DIDN'T SAY MY NAME! YOU SAID MALFOY'S BLOODY NAME!" I yelled.**

 **Her eyes were huge and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.**

 **"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ARE YOU DAFT?! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I SAY DRACO?" She yelled back at me.**

 **"I don't know! You tell me! You said the bloody name!" I yelled seething.**

 **"You must've heard me wrong! I** **must of said Dracula! We just watched that muggle movie and you know I think the male who played Dracula is quite handsome. And we had enough firewhiskey to last us a year! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.**

 **"So you were thinking about someone else while in bed with me?" I asked her in complete disbelief.**

 **"Ronald" she started "do NOT get cross with me when you insisted to spice things up in the bedroom that one time. What was your suggestion? That I should dress up, transfigure my face, and make my hair straight like that Gwenievere Lockheart (Gilderoy Lockheart's niece who was now a famous up and coming singer in the Wizarding and Muggle World known for her looks - that family has quite the genes)."**

 **"You're right. I must've heard things Mione. It must of been all of that Firewhiskey." I grumbled as I climbed back into bed with my wife and kissed the top of her head.**

As the flashbacks rolled back into my head I tell myself I should have known.

I should have known looking into the fire.

I should have known chugging this extra large glass of Firewhiskey.

I should have known that ignorance isn't bliss.

I should have known.

I should have known my wife, Hermione Jean Weasley (nee' Granger), was in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is! Chapter 1! This concept has been racking my brain for awhile now and I wanted to finally free it from my mind. Feel free to review or send me an PMs about it. I'll be adding more character perspectives as I go so watch out. If there are any characters you'd like me to add to this story do tell! I'm all ears. I've already finished the second chapter so you can see how this story will be. Hope your enjoying so far! ALSO! Feel free to let me know any grammar issues. I'm writing this from my iPhone exclusively so it's kind of frustrating right now!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish I did. But J.K. Rowling is absolutely beautiful and brilliant and she created the Harry Potter series we know and adore.

A/N: I'm sitting here scared and anxious of what people will think. But I've already let this out into the universe! Read on!

UPDATE: I GOT A HOLD OF COMPUTER! Grammar/spelling issues have been made.

* * *

People have always thought I was weird. Hermione was one of the girls I ever knew that never made fun of me...in front of my face at least. But she was always nice to me, along with Ginny.

I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating breakfast when I noticed something peculiar. Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table but there were a pair of eyes completley entranced by her: Draco Malfoy's.

Draco would never really say anything to me. He was just as snarky to me as he was with everyone else but I honestly just paid him no mind since he always had whizzing woppets shining his hair on head and I always attributed that to his foul mood. But his hair was always shiny so I guess they were doing their job.

But then I noticed! Hermione had lamouralilies in her hair. I looked around for Ron and Harry and noticed they weren't anywhere to be found in the Great Hall. But then I noticed it too - Draco had lamouralilies in his head too!

My field of view was blocked by Cho Chang who had just sat down in front of me with her friends. She looked at Cedric Diggory at the Hufflepuff table and blushed while he winked at her.

I leaned across the table putting my latest edition of The Quibbler down and said to her,"Cho! There are some lamouralilies in the Great Hall today. They seem to be nesting on everyone's heads. Maybe in time for the Yule Ball? Look you and Cedric have some too!"

Cho looked at me with a incredulous look and said,"Oh Luna...you know that...never mind." While her friends giggled around her.

"Cho just say it. Everyone knows Luna is mad. But she is right it looks like a certain Hufflepuff might just fancy you right back." Her friend Marietta Edgecombe tried to whisper to her.

"Marietta I'm not mad at all. Actually I'm quite happy today but if you will excuse me, I must get going. Cho be careful of the lamouralilies! I would tell Cedric myself but I don't talk to him quite much." I said as I excused myself from the table.

Before I walked away I suddenly remembered and turned around to Marietta and said, "Marietta while I am flattered that you would like to borrow my stuff I must ask that you return it. I think we have trunks for a reason and I don't understand why you would keep my items in the ceiling alcoves."

Marietta looked at me with a shocked look on her face. I simply replied and said "Marietta I would close your mouth. There's nargles in the castle!" As I skipped to the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Hermione!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hello Loo...Luna! I didn't see you there how are you?" She replied lifting her head out of the book.

"I'm good actually. Was just on my way out. I just wanted to let you know that you and Draco Malfoy both have lamouralilies in your heads today along with Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory over there."

"Luna what in _Godric's_ name are lamouralilies!?" She asked me.

"Oh they're a cross between a fairy and a flower that sprout from the heads of those who fancy each other. You know how fancies who because you have the same color/pattern of lamouralilies." I replied.

"Oh Luna where did you hear that from?"

"Two editions ago from the Quibbler. I could ask my father for a copy of one of you like. We all know how much you like reading."

"Luna you know...never mind. But why on earth would Draco have lamouralilies too?"

"Oh Hermione! Draco fancies you and you fancy Draco obviously! I was surprised and thought Ronald should've had them but he doesn't seem to be here yet."

"Luna you've gone mad! I would never like Draco!" Hermione said almost choking on her pumpkin juice.

"Really? That's weird because you just said his name and ususally Harry and Ron just call him Malfoy." I replied inquisitively.

Just then Harry, Ron, and Ginny came and sat down around Hermione.

"Hello Luna how are you today?" Harry asked me.

"I'm good Harry thank you for asking! How are you Ginny and Ron?"

"I'm good Luna thank you." replied Ginny with a smile.

Ron attempted to say something through a mouth full of food.

"Hello Ron, I didn't quite catch that but I'm sure you're doing lovely."

"Well Hermione I best be off! Hmm it seems Ron doesn't have lamouralilies. Remember what I said about the lamouralilies though! I'll see you later. Enjoy your morning everyone."

"Um well alright Luna! Have a good day." Hermione said as she shook her head at me.

As I skipped down, but not out of ear shot I could hear Ron ask Hermione while shoving more food in his mouth, "Whutz za _lamoozealily_?"

"Oh nothing Ron. Luna was just telling me something about D...never mind. It was just Luna being Luna. And Ron shut your mouth. Every time Fleur Delacour floats by you let all the food fall out of your mouth. Oh my goodness you too Harry."

"Sorry." Ron blushed and Harry just gave her a sheepish smile.

I skipped all the way down the great hall and looked back to find Hermione and Draco looking at each other. A second later they both quickly turned away. Hermione blushed red and quickly put her head back into her book and Draco's face turned to mine, made a sneer, and went back to eating his food.

"Oh those lamouralilies."

* * *

A/N: I tried! I really tried to do my best Luna. I hope it came across alright. If your wondering lamouralilies are pronounced la-mour-a-lil-ies. It just sounded right you know? It was gonna be amouralilies but that just sounded _blah_. Well that's the second chapter for now. This story has had quite the transformation since it first came up in my head. I have my list of characters to get through but I promise we will revisit Ron's perspective again. Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I WISH I was J.K. Rowling. But then again I don't think I have a mind enough to create what she did.

A/N: This is the third chapter! I wanted to incorporate some non-main characters in this story. I was able to update the last two chapters since I could borrow my sister's computer but now I'm back to writing on my iPhone again.

* * *

It had been years since I had been in Diagon Alley. I had married a muggle after the War and we spent most of our time in Muggle London when we weren't traveling. Christopher Collin's was quite the catch I have to say. Tall at 6'4, with chiseled cheeks, and brown hair he looks excellent in yellow.

 _Yellow...Hufflepuff...Cedric._

If someone asked me if I married Christopher because he reminds me of Cedric I have to admit that I just might have. I remember Marietta saying to me when she had met him,"Cho! He's so much like Cedric! Except Muggle!"

Christopher had only been in Diagon Alley a few times before. We had stopped to look at the Quidditch window when a couple with a small baby in their arms bumped into me.

"Cho? Cho Chang?" asked a curly haired witch.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" I asked once I recognized who it was.

"Actually it's Hermione Weasley now." she laughed while she adjusted the baby in her arms and gave her to Ron.

"Then it's Cho Collin's now. I got married a few years ago as well." I replied and glanced at the baby. "That sure is the signature Weasley hair."

"Couldn't deny it for a second" Ron replied proudly.

"Ahem."

"Oh! Where are my manners Hermione, Ron this is my husband Christopher Collins. Chris this is Hermione and Ron Weasley I fought in the war with them."

"Nice to meet you mate." Ron smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you as well Christopher!" Hermione smiled to him as well.

"Likewise. That is a beautiful daughter you have there. I'm hoping me and Cho can have one of our own soon." Christopher teased.

Then in the back I noticed walking by was Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass).

"Oh that looks like Astoria. I seen in the Daily Prophet what a wedding her and Malfoy had! It was just as expected."

Hermione's face quickly changed. "Oh yeah. We went to their wedding. It was quite the affair."

"Didn't they just have a son, around the same age as your daughter?" I asked.

Just then their daughter started screaming and Hermione exclaimed, "Cho it's so nice to see you! But we best be off this little one is very antsy right now. We'll have to catch up again soon." She told me sincerely.

"Oh alright. It was lovely running into you both. Send my regards to Harry and Ginny!" I replied back.

"It was nice to meet you both." Christopher said as we parted ways.

"Hmm, interesting." I said to myself.

"What's interesting love?" He came behind me and hugged me.

"I just have this memory of Hermione that I just never thought about until now." I replied kissing my husband.

"Well fess up Chang!" Christopher teased.

 **I had gone up to the Astronomy Tower to think. But I suppose that's where most people go up to think yeah? It's only been so long after Cedric's death and I'm not sure how to feel. Yes we had been together but not that long together. I miss him, but I also have these growing feelings for Harry.**

 **It's not often that you find the Astronomy tower empty. Usually you'll find at least one other person here or a couple stealing kisses.**

 **Cedric...I remember when we first kissed. He was gentle and kind and he just looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world.**

 **The night he died. He said he wanted me to meet him here in the Astronomy Tower after the last task of the Triwizard Tournament. All I can remember is seeing his body.**

 **Just the I hear some voices and hide in the shadows.**

 **"Malfoy it doesn't have to be like this..."**

 **Draco Malfoy up here in the Astronomy Tower? But with who I thought to myself.**

 **"Why do you care so much? Why are you here? Did Dumbledore put you up to this?" He asked with almost a hiss in his voice as he spoke to the other person.**

 **"No I am not. Mal...Draco I'm here of my own accord." The other voice spoke softly.**

 **"You called me Draco." His voice full of disbelief but had softened at this point.**

 **"That is your name isn't it?" The other voice said amused.**

 **"Yes. But why do you care? Honestly! I've done nothing but torment you the past five years." He asked quickly.**

" **Everyone deserves a chance Draco. Even you." The voice said.**

 **The voice finally was familiar to me. No it couldn't be as my eyes widened in surprised as the realization as to who was in the Astronomy Tower with Draco Malfoy.**

 **Just to be sure that I was right I looked around the corner just to be sure that my ears weren't deceiving me.**

 **Their faces were inches from each other. Her hand was on his shoulder and he was tilting her chin to him. But there was no who the bushy curly brown haired female was.**

 **Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?**

 **Just then I lost my footing on a loose board in the floor and my sudden loss of coordination caused them to quickly pull apart.**

 **I caught my balance just in time to not fall and was able to hide back in the dark corner that I was in before.**

 **I couldn't see anything but I could hear Malfoy say to Hermione, "Mu...H...Granger just leave me alone." and I could hear his footsteps sound farther and farther away.**

 **I peeked my head around the corner one more time and I could see Hermione shake her head and wipe what looked like a tear from her face. Suddenly she looked at the spot where I was at. It was dark enough where she couldn't see me. She started walking to the spot where I was, her wand at the ready, but then there was a loud bang**.

" **Mrs. Norris what students could be out so late at night tonight."**

 **Suddenly Hermione covered herself with a blanket that was in her arms and she was gone.**

 **It's real. Harry does have the invisibility cloak.**

 **My discovery was short lived however when I realized Filch's voice and Mrs. Norris were getting closer. I accioed my broom and flew quickly to Ravenclaw tower and knocked on the window between me and Marietta's bed.**

 **"Cho where have you been?" Marietta asked as she helped me in through the window. "Its half past one. We have Potions first thing in the morning with Hufflepuff!"**

 ** _Hufflepuff. Cedric._**

 **Suddenly all the memories came back.**

 **"Marietta can you pass me the dreamless sleep potion?" I asked her.**

 **"Cho. Do you want to talk about it? I know it hasn't been long..." She started.**

 **"Marietta. Just pass me the potion. Like you said we have potions first thing in the morning with Hufflepuff." I said clearing the tears from my eyes.**

 **I drank the potion and the last thing on my mind was Cedric smiling at me after we first kissed.**

"I didn't dream that night and I didn't even think too much about the night before the next morning." I told Christopher finishing my story.

"Well she ended up with that bloke so I guess it wasn't serious was it?" Christopher said.

"I don't know. But I don't know why I never really looked into it. Especially since I dated her best friend and was in the D.A. with them." I started as Astoria Malfoy walked by us.

"Cho darling. You were going through your own grief."

"Yes you're right. Just a thought." I answered as I cleared my mind.

Christopher knew about Cedric. And while my heart is completely with him there is a small part that is still with Cedric to this day.

I smiled at Christopher and kissed him on the lips.

"Well here's a thought. How about we head home and I can give you some flashbacks that you'll remember for years to come. I may not be a wizard but I can give you quite the wand to handle." He said with a devious smile on his face.

I laughed so hard. This was one of the reasons why I fell in love with him. Muggle and all he always made these corny Wizard/Witch/Muggle jokes.

"Oh come on then." I said as I tugged him to leave Diagon Alley and the memory of Hermione and Malfoy grew farther and farther away from my mind once again.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? How long did it take you to figure out it was Cho? I wanted to make it Epilogue compliant and J.K. Has made some comments/filled in what's going on with other characters in such. So now I'm filling in the blanks to her filled in blanks. Lol. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I would not be writing this from my iPhone, my MacBook would be fixed, and the Wi-Fi in my house wouldn't be spotty! Haha! I did quote a bit from "The Half-Blood Prince" but I promise everything else is mine.

A/N: Views, Follows and Reviews! Oh my goodness and here I thought no one was even gonna read my story! But thank you to everyone but especially thank you to my first reviewer EVER **MORAINE9**! You are amazing! And I'm so glad you like this so far! And also to the **Guest** reviewer you are my first Guest Reviewer. So to Moraine9 and Guest this chapter is dedicated to you :)

* * *

"Golden Duo Marries! Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley finally tie the knot! After seven years of dating the couple of the Golden Trio have finally decided to say 'I do'. Of course Harry Potter stood as best man for Ronald Weasley and Ginny Potter (nee Wealsey) stood as Maid of Honor for Hermione Granger. The whole thing was quite the spectacular affair..." I read to myself on the headlines of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione could of had me instead of that Weasel pratt I thought to myself. Sure I should be more grateful that Weasel did manage to help save our wizarding world with her and Potter but come on, what is there not to love about me? I scoff.

I'm handsome, charming, an excellent keeper at Quidditch, all of the ladies would love the chance to be with me but she threw that all away on him.

"Darling _please_ come back to bed...I need to leave soon to go visit Astoria and Scorpius..."

A voice interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm coming in a minute Daph." I called back to her.

See she wants me over and over again. Granger could of willingly had me and I gave her the chance. Daphne Greengrass. Now she was quite the catch. Part of the Sacred 28, not that many people care anymore about that but the fact that's she's dirtying her bits with a half-blood like me would make her parents absolutely turn. Not sure if her parents would ever approve of us getting married - not that I'm the marrying type anyway - but she's loaded and I'm loaded and we would just be rich and beautiful together. Astoria married Malfoy. Which I still can't believe. Malfoy...it's funny the last time I ever talked to Malfoy was that night with Granger...

 ** _I can't wait to feel her lips. This is going to be my most..._**

 ** _I_ open my eyes and look around. "Granger? Where did you go?" This feisty bint sure does like to play hard to get but I will rather admit that I am enjoying it.**

 **I scan the room and see if I can find her somewhere. I knew she'd come around to me eventually I mean really who can resist my charms. And my last Quidditch game? I was amazing, I wonder if I told her that?**

 **Still scanning the room I see Slughorn, two Weird sisters, Blaise, Ginny and Dean Thomas, Loony Lovegood, Harry, and oh I think I see her with them by Professor Tre-loony**

 **After pushing my way through two guffawing witches I see Harry. " Seen Hermione?" I ask.**

 **"No sorry" he replies quickly and returns to his conversation with Loony and Treloony.**

 **For the chosen one he could have any girl, any company he'd like and this is what he chooses? I continued walkigng around looking for Granger. I decided to grab and mug of mead and stand near Potter and Loony eventually whenever she decides she wants to come back she'll come to them of course I thought to myself.**

 **I catch the last bit of Loony's conversation,"...They're planning on bringing down the Ministry of Magic from within with a combination of dark magic and gum disease." I nearly choke on my drink this girl is really mad.**

 **Just then barging in is Filch and dragging Draco Malfoy by the ear. "Professor Slughorn", wheezed Filch, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of Michener-detection in his bulging eyes, "I discovered this boy lurking in the upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?" Malfoy pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious. "All right, I wasn't invited!" He said angrily. " I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"**

 **Just then Filch starts mouthing off what sounds to me like incoherent words at Malfoy. It's amusing to see the almost great-as-me Draco Malfoy want to gatecrash this party because he wasn't invited. Which honestly does surprise me with all of his connections.**

 **Suddenly Slughorn's response to Filch interrupts my thoughts "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, well forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."**

 **Well of course he would. I'm rather bored with this now and notice Granger still hasn't made herself available to me. I scan the room and I spot Ginny Weasley. I would of taken her myself pretty girl.**

 **"Ginny have you seen your friend Granger?"**

 **"Hermione? She has a name." She snaps.**

 **"Yes she's my date. Now have you seen her?" I ask impatiently. Feisty I like it we could of had some fun**

 **"No I haven't. Maybe she went to the lavatory." And turns back to her date Dean.**

 **I head towards the nearest lavatory it's quite a walk but if I'm able to get a snog in tonight it'll be worth it.**

 **I yell in the bathroom "Granger! It's Cormac!" silence.**

 **Maybe she went back to the party now and head back near to Slughorn hoping that I** **don't run into Filch.**

 **Right before I turn the corner from the stairs I hear voices.**

 **"Draco! What are you doing?" A female voice suddenly echoed through the corridor.**

 **"None of your business didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Malfoy snaps back.**

 **"You still have a chance! I can go with you to Dumbledore right now! I will vouch for you, please come with me." The female voice pleads.**

 **"I cannot. I have no choice. If not my mother and I..." His voice trails off.**

 **" _Draco please_. We can help protect you and your mother. It's not too late. Dumbledore can help and protect you both." The female voice is begging now.**

 **"I can't. I just can't. You don't understand."**

 **"Then help me understand. Draco please." The voice begging now.**

 **"Hermione..."**

" **THAT IS MY DATE." My eyes are huge and I turn the corner but then my eyes have to be deceiving me. My perfect 20/20 sparkling brown eyes...**

 **Hermione, my date, and Draco Malfoy are locked in a passionate kiss. His arm is around her waist, the other behind her head against the wall, her arms are locked around his neck.**

 **I can't believe I'm seeing this. A small moan escapes her throat and I'm automatically taken from my shock.**

 **"YOU THERE! That's my date! I yell. Immediately Hermione and Draco separate from each other.**

 **"Cormac. What on earth are you doing out of the party?" She asks her lips are red and swollen.**

 **"Well you are my date so I thought it would be the decent thing to do and look for**

 **"McLaggen I suggest you not tell anyone about what you saw tonight. If not I will have your head. Granger I'm leaving." Malfoy addresses her.**

 **"No Draco please wait!"**

 **"You heard him Hermione!" I say shorty. "He said he's leaving and you are MY date not his."**

 **Malfoy scoffs at this and walks away.**

 **"DRACO PLEASE." She yells and starts going after him.**

 **I catch up to her just as he turns a corner and pull her hand so she's inches from my face. Just then she pulls her wand out, aims it at my throat, and has me against the wall.**

 **"You must like it like this since that's how I found you with Malfoy. Though Granger I must say snogging two different blokes in one night isn't a good look. I won't say anything."**

 **She** **shoves her throat just into my Adam's apple just a bit. "Cormac it would be in your best interests to not repeat anything you saw to anyone tonight."**

 **"And why is that Granger? Wouldn't want to tarnish your perfect image."**

 **I tease her.**

 **"I don't need to explain my reasoning or actions to you."**

 **"You're my date and I find you out here snogging some other bloke."**

 **"I don't like you Cormac! I just asked you to get under someone else's skin."**

 **"Who Mal..."**

 **"Wow Cormac you have such nice eyes why didn't I notice them before? How about this Cormac I'll go back with you to Slughorn's party? And we'll see how the rest of the night goes. " she says suddenly smiling.**

 **"See I knew you'd warm up to me Granger. By the end of the night I'll show you how it's really done. Better than what Malfoy was doing over there." I smiled. See I knew she couldn't resist me.**

 **She lowers her wand and smiles at me. "Oh do you have Slughorn's invitation? Just in case Filch comes around I don't want us to get in trouble."**

 **I fish the invitAtion out of my pocket and hand it to her "Here you are. But I'm sure we won't need it even if we did get caught Filch already saw me at the party."**

 **She takes it from my hand "Oh you know just in case. I wouldn't want to ruin my perfect reputation as you said." She replies.**

 **Just then she says an incantation and waves her wand on the paper. "What's that for Granger?" As I snatch it back from her.**

 **"That was my insurance that you won't say anything to anyone and I can go to bed now."**

 **"What on Earth? What did you do!"**

 **"Did you hear what happened to Marietta Edgecombe's face when she outed the DA? SNEAK appeared all over her forehead. She still has the scars to prove it. The SAME will happen to you if you say a word, breath, show a memory, write to anyone about what happened." Her wand back on my throat.**

 **"What how?"**

 **"I jinxed that parchment. I just needed you to touch it and it sealed the incantation."**

 **I can't have my perfect face ruined. "Fine. Now can you take your want off my throat."**

 **Her eyes suddenly squint as if she's sizing me up and she jabs her wand a little deeper into my throat before releasing me.**

 **"If anyone asks. I never came back to the party. You can go back if you like. I don't care just remember what I said."**

 **She starts walking away her footsteps growing softer before I brush myself off and decide to head back to the party.**

I never told anyone. My face cannot be ruined and I wouldn't dare try since Marietta still has the scars to this day to prove it. I saw her in passing in Diagon Alley a few years back and it's a good thing I never decided to cross Granger. There was "SNEAK" in faint scars spelled across her forehead.

But I wonder what was going on between those two she went on to marry Weasel and Malfoy married Astoria. Just then a voice interrupted my thoughts and I look up and see Daphne naked with high heels on in the doorway of the kitchen "Cormac I thought I said come back to bed. I need to leave soon." And she slowly turns and walks away giving me a spectacular view of her amazing arse.

"Merlin..." And I get up and follow her to the bedroom. Hermione Granger who?

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter yet! And I have to say this was the chapter I've had fun writing the most so far! Cormac was a minor character but I had a lot of fun writing from his viewpoint. He was arrogant and a prat - almost like our beloved Draco - but he played his part. Like I said trying to use some non major characters here! I hope you enjoyed this and that it actually flowed with what was actually written in THBP. Please review, shoot me a PM if you'd like, follow, as long as you read and enjoy! And again if you want to see a specific character let me know! I might add a poll on my profile soon :) till the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: I AM SO SORRY! This chapter was supposed to go up faster but work had me swamped and did I mention I have a two year old daughter? She keeps me busier than anything in the world so once I did my 40 hours at work (not in a day of course) I'm tending to her and the hubby. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I was going to upload another chapter right after but once I seen how long this was and what occurs in this chapter I was like "Hmm...maybe that is an overload." MORRAINE9 YOU ARE AMAZING!

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I wouldn't have to work a 40 hour job and I wouldn't have to with Draco and Hermione ended up together.

* * *

"I can't believe this is gonna be our last night here love." I beamed at my husband and looked around.

This pub had become our home after the war. For many others it was a temporary home away from home. Or a stepping stone for those that didn't have a home. It became for us to rebuild ourselves, our lives, and this community we live in. With both sets of our parents gone, except Grandmum; may her soul rest in peace, we only had each other.

My father passed away and my mother had been killed by Death Eaters leaving me an orphan and I had no one. The D.A. had become my family my last official year at Hogwarts (if you don't count "8th" Year). I had joined in 5th year and that's when I really interacted with the man I call my husband now, but it wasn't until the next year that he bloomed. He showed all the Gryffindor traits that the rest of the houses and their members, including myself, had thought the Sorting Hat had flubbed up when he sorted him into Gryffindor.

I had flung up the rest of the decorations myself since there were a few muggles hanging out by the bar. I pulled my husband to me and gave him a kiss, reminding him that our guests would be arriving soon. He went ahead and got the Private Parlour ready while I went upstairs and changed.

About ten minutes later I came down once I head all the commotion in the bar, "Oi what are you lot doing! Don't you know we have guests 'ere" I yelled jokingly.

"HANNAH" The group yelled and I smiled and went to hug each and every one of them.

"How are you all doing?" I asked. Neville came beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist while we greeted everyone.

"Hannah I can't believe you're giving this place up! You've brought a whole new light to it." Ginny said to me while looking around.

"Honestly you would have to thank Tom if he was still around. If he hadn't of taken an early retirement he'd still be here God bless his soul, but I'm glad that he was able to enjoy his retirement years."

"He gave a lot of people a home when they didn't have one. I know I've had some memories here. I remember this was when I talked to Fudge, this was the first time I saw Sirius, we helped Tom rebuild this place after the war, and then it went to you Hannah and I don't think any of us saw that coming but you definitely were the right choice." Complimented me still nostalgic.

"Thank you Harry, that means so much to me." I replied genuinely.

"How do you think becoming a Healer will be compared to this?" Hermione asked me while taking a drink of mead.

"I'm up for the challenge. But won't you lot join us in the private parlor?"

"Erhm the one behind the bar?" Harry asked.

"Yes that's the one mate. Didn't already have too much firewhiskey did you?" As Neville clapped him on the back. "Well Harry...with a few flicks and swiches of a wand and a little Undetectable Extension Charm that we know Hermione is well acquainted with anything is possible." Neville said smugly.

"Is there food?" asked Ron.

"RON!" Hermione yelled while she slapped the back of his head.

Everyone laughed while we all headed to the private parlor.

 **[HOURS LATER]**

"Hermione don't yuz member hen you stupified Nevilleee?" Harry asked while chugging down some more Firewhisky.

"Oh Neville! Yes I am so sorry." Hermione apologized cheeks read.

"Is ok. Off youz idn't dun that woo know were this wurld would be righ nown." Nevile said laughing clearly as drunk as Harry to this point.

"Member ter Ferrett's wedding hen wez all came bock hure dunk as...now?" Ron put in.

"YESSSSSSS we hud to drag Dean to our roomie cause he dank so much." Neville said.

"He zaid 'If I saw wun mo blindin diamond or get anotha verly fwuity smell I'm gun drive myself to St. Mungo's' and drank m'self to puking all those expensive dishes we hod at the reception all ova the bar." Harry said laughing with tears in his eyes.

"YES! It would of been so much easier to clean up, but there were so many Muggles at the bar of the time." I said.

"Hun, they were at the bar! You could of eazily told dem the next mornin dey were drunk!" Neville chided while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you Mr. Longbottom I think don't need anymore." I said taking his bottle of Firewhisky.

"HUNNY BUNNY NO FUN!" Neville said giving me a puppy face.

I glanced over and Ginny was passed out. Hermione on the other hand was quiet and kept looking in her cup.

"Well gentlemen I think I will leave you guys to it. I'm gonna get some fresh air with Hermione." I said standing up and Hermione gave me a meek smile.

"Love you wife!" Ron said while giving Hermione a big kiss on the cheek. "You're so beautiful. Have you gentlemen seen my wife!?" and raised his glass.

Hermione and I walked outside to a quiet table in the corner and I opened a crack in the window to let the cool air in.

"Will Ginny be alright in there?" I asked he while we sat down.

"Ginny sleeps through everything. She said she cherishes sleep more than anything since the kids. Speaking of when are you two gonna have some?" Hermione asked.

"For the longest time it was because we lived here. I didn't want to raise a litter of kids under this roof. And then I got into this healing program. So not until I'm finished with my Healer program and worked at least three years. Neville promised me." I replied.

"Neville doesn't want any?" Hermione inquired.

"Neville is fine for now. He has all this students he teaches and he said whenever I'm ready we can have some. "

"That's so nice. Ron wanted kids right away and he still wants more. I love them and everything, but I wish he would of waited some. But I'm glad all of our kids will be at Hogwarts together."

"Malfoy..." I said.

"What are you talking about Hannah?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"You know exactly what Hermione! I saw you in there once Ron brought up Malfoy's wedding. "

"Hannah you promised to never tell!" Hermione said her eyes open looking around to see if anyone could hear us.

"I didn't tell Hermione but if it had been Draco, would things be different?"

"So different. So different Hannah. But I love Ron he is good to me and our kids are wonderful " she said wiing a tear away.

I smiled at her and looked towards the guest rooms.

 **"Hermione! What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked up and saw Hermione Granger staring at me.**

 **"Oh Hannah I was hoping I could get a room for the day. I wanted to just get away for a little bit and I couldn't think of anywhere else but here."**

 **"This is the Leaky Cauldron. Really Hermione?" I asked amused.**

 **"Yes Hannah!" she laughed. "Can I get that room now? I want to lie down."**

 **"Of course! But the room is on me!" I told her shoving a key into her hand.**

 **"Oh Hannah no I couldn't!" She said getting some money out of her purse.**

 **"I INSIST! Now go before I drag you up there myself." I said.**

 **She went around the stairs and went up the corner and I resumed with my business as usual. Tending to all the guests and waiting for Neville to come back from work for the weekend.**

 **"Neville! Love! I missed you. How was the classes this week?" I asked my husband.**

 **"Hannah I love my students there's this one Johnathan Tenadilwoth and he's..."**

 **"Ahem."**

 **I turned and smiled. It was one of our patrons. "Excuse me Hannah, I'm trying to sleep because I need to be in Oakshire in the morning but the people next door to me seem to be...over zealous tonight. Do you think you could go up there and remind them that there are other guests here too?" he asked.**

 **"Of course." I kissed Neville on the cheek and squeezed his hand that I apologized and would come right back.**

 **I followed the patron up the stairs and I could hear the banging and eventually some moans.**

 **"Do you see what I mean?" the patron asked. He was a muggle so he couldn't cast a simple charm so he wouldn't have to hear it.**

 **"I'll take care of it sir." and he nodded and went back into his room putting some plugs in his ears.**

 ***Knock. Knock* "Oh you lot in there open up." I knocked on the door. This has happened before so it wasn't embarrassing or new to me. "Honestly this is nothing that I haven't dealt with before."**

 **Finally the door cracked open and my eyes grew wide, "Hermione?" I asked in complete shock and disbelief.**

 **"Hannah! I am so sorry!" she said pushing some hair out of her face. I couldn't tell if she was naked or not, her shoulder was bare, but I'm guessing she was since she wouldn't stick herself out farther.**

 **"Hermione no worries. Next time though, maybe cast a silencing charm?" I laughed.**

 **She smiled meekly. "Yes yes of course."**

 **"At least your enjoying yourself. Tell R-" I said before I was interrupted by a male voice that was not Ron.**

 **"Hermione are we good now?" a voice drawled in the background.**

 **"Sorry Hermione. Go back and enjoy yourself." I said flushed.**

 **"Thanks Hannah." She smiled and closed the door.**

 **For the next few hours I busied myself with anything and everything I could find for myself. Hermione must of used a silencing charm because I had no more complaints that night. I had gotten myself up early and was chatting away with some patrons when I noticed a very peculiar sight.**

 **Never in all the Galleons, Gold, Silver, Platinum, and Jewels in the Gringotts bank did I ever think I would see Draco Malfoy sauntering down the stairs. I searched my mental memory and thought of who was in the Leaky Cauldron at the moment and I couldn't think of anyone that he would meet here. I looked up at his face and he actually looked sad. He stopped for a moment at the door and when I thought he was gonna turn around. He whisked himself outside the door.**

 **Not a moment more I noticed Hermione coming down the stairs with her key in hand. I had to see if she knew who Draco Malfoy was possibly meeting.**

 **"Hannah oh thank you so much! That was so much needed." she said handing the key back to me.**

 **"Sometimes we need it. Though if that wasn't Ron you were with who?" I said while putting the key back on its proper place.**

 **"Um it was an ex you could say of sorts." She blushed.**

 **"I thought you were with Ron, Hermione?" I asked while cleaning the area in front of me. We were all friends with each other so this was becoming just a little bit awkward.**

 **"Hannah! No I would never cheat on Ron! Ron and I we broke up...or...we're on a break I don't know what you would call it. But all we do is fight. We don't agree on anything. From the dinner we eat every night, what time we get up, to jobs, to getting married, to the dust on the mantle of the window! At first you know I thought that's what made us. The constant bickering. But it gets old and tiring and I told him the other day it was over after we fought about me getting up early for work and he was so tired from his precious practice." She said almost in tears.**

 **"Well I have some juicy details that might cheer you up!" I said with a smirk.**

 **"Oh do tell!" She said excited.**

 **"You won't believe who came down the stairs just a few minutes before you did."**

 **"Who?!"**

 **"Draco Mal-" and just then one strand of silver blonde hair caught in the light on Hermione's neatly kept black blazer.**

 **Hermione slowly turned her head to look at her shoulder and her jaw dropped. "I..."**

 **"No judgement here Hermione. But...DRACO MAL-" and she said a spell quickly that made me lost my voice and hustled me into the office.**

 **"HANNAH YOU CANNOT SAY A WORD!" and she quickly did a silencing spell on the room and undid the spell on myself.**

 **"Hermione!DracoMalfoyisyourex!YoujustshaggedDracoMalfoylastnight!?"I said all the words tumbling out of my mouth.**

 **"Oh Hannah. It is such a long story." she said tears in her eyes while she sat herself down in a chair.**

 **She then proceeded to tell me all the years with Draco. How they started talking after one night of not fighting when they both decided to go down to the lake at Hogwarts, how they would meet in secret sometimes when they both needed to talk, how she had tried to stop him and give him a chance before he became a Death Eater, how they fell in love, their first kiss, everything.**

 **"We're nothing alike, but understand each other completely. He is my match and can compete with me on any intellectual level. We cover eachother's weaknesses and compliment eachother's strengths. I want to be with him and he wants to be with me, but it would never work out." she said sadly.**

 **"Hermione everyone deserves a chance at love." I said looking at the picture of Neville and I on our wedding day.**

 **"It would never work with him and I."**

 **"Does anyone else know?"**

 **"No no one else knows but him and I and now you. Well no I lied, McLaggen knows." she said with a smirk that could put Malfoy's to shame.**

 **"McLaggen?" I asked. "That is the most random person to know."**

 **"He walked in on our first kiss after Slughorn's Christmas party back in sixth year and he's been jinxed to never be able to tell anyone unless he's wants to end up like Marietta Edgecombe."**

 **"You are brilliant Hermione!" I said. "And thank you for confiding in me."**

 **"I just wish I could be with him. I can say I want to marry him and have blonde curly haired intelligent and witty** **children with him." She said looking out the window in my office.**

 **"Go find him and be with him. If Ron and Harry really loved and cared about you like you do with them they will support you."**

 **"If only it was that easy Hannah." she turned around to me as tears rolled down her eyes.**

After that day Hermione and Draco met a total of three times at the Leaky Cauldron. The last ended with a tearful goodbye and it broke my heart. I looked over to my friend and hugged her.

We were soon interrupted by our husbands swaying to us.

"Lurve! I don't feel so..." and just then Ron proceeded to puke everything he had eaten all over my feet.

"HANNAH I AM SO SORRY!" Hermione stood up and ran over to ron. "Ronald! It's time to get you home. Hannah thank you so much for the lovely evening. Good luck with your first day!"

I should of been grossed out but I had been used to this by now. "Of course Hermione thank you so much for stopping by." I gave her a small smile.

We could scourgify this mess easily but with Muggles at the bar it makes it harder to do that without drawing attention.

"Really Ron must you do that?" she asked Ron as she dragged him outside where she could apparate away without the Muggles seeing.

Ginny came out soon after dragging a knocked out Harry Potter. "That was some party Hannah. We'll have to do it again soon and next time I'll make sure my husband doesn't get this wasted." as she hugged me and dragged herself and Harry to the spot where moments Hermione and Ron were before.

I went inside and found my Husband spinning the bottle on the table. "Handuh! Hunty Bunty!" he smiled when he saw me in the doorway.

I accioed everything into the trash next to the door while I held my husband's hand guiding him up the stairs to our room. I gave him a sobering potion and laid him in the bed and he went straight to sleep.

I had to laugh at myself, "I thought I was the one celebrating." I said out loud to no one in particular.

I went downstairs and proceeded to start cleaning up Ron's puke. Mulling over the thought of Hermione and Draco.

"After all these years she still loves him." I thought to myself.

I was quickly pulled from my thoughts when another man at the bar started throwing up all over the sleeping patron who was next to him.

"Oh Leaky Cauldron, you just never get old."

* * *

N/A: Alright so there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. As much as I'm sure you wanted this to turn into a true M for a second that would just be weird since this story isn't written from their perspectives. Is there anyone you'd like to hear from next? Let me know! Next Chapter will be up sooner than you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : If I was J.K. Rowling the other day when one of my tires got flat I wouldn't feel the emptiness of my pocket after. Anything you recognize is hers, everything else is mine for fun.

 **A/N** : I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER! Morraine9 this is for you! But I really think you're reading my mind because this was planned. Initially I didn't want to do someone from Draco's but I finally decided that it should be seen from both POV. I promise I won't go so long without updating. Without further ado...

* * *

Many people may just think of me of some daft idiot with some teeth. Some people even thought I had troll blood in me. I even had to repeat my seventh year which I received so much flack for, but I think I've made up for it since then.

I got my teeth fixed was the first thing. I have to say I am a very handsome bloke without all the troll looking teeth. Once I did that, all the witches came running. Even the ones I went to school with didn't recognize me at first. So I can say I've had much more female company since my years in Hogwarts.

I am quite up there in Malfoy's Holdings. While I have to thank him, I have to say I worked quite a bit to prove my worth in his company.

Which brings me to Draco Malfoy. While it is funny working for someone younger than you and someone you used to tell what to do I have to thank him for sticking his neck out for another Slytherin.

Not many people would of given me a second look after I failed my seventh year and had to repeat it, but he got me in with one of the companies he was to inherit and I was able to get somewhere in life.

Despite him being an egotistical prat, I have to admire the empire what he's done since the war. The war did change us all though.

I've been waiting at this bar for nearly 20 minutes now. Malfoy is always punctual so I wonder what is keeping him up. I drink down another drink from the bar at this Muggle restaurant we are meeting at.

As I tip back the drink and get the Muggle bartender's number Malfoy finally sits next to me and orders a drink from the bar.

"Well, well, well look who decided to join the party Malfoy." I said sarcastically.

"Yes well Astoria had me cornered in my office over wedding plans." He replied back rubbing his temples.

"Ahh look who's finally getting settled down after all these years."

"Haven't found a witch that's is good enough to take that name Flint?"

"Nope just enjoying my shag and bags right now." I replied winking at the cute bartender that I had just chatted up.

We caught up for about an hour, drank a good amount of alcohol, talked about business and personal affairs.

"Who would of thought, Draco Malfoy, Mudblood Hater extraordinaire would be sitting in a Muggle restaurant." I say sarcastically.

"And who would of thought it took you so long to change those bloody teeth. Even Hermione was able to change her buck teeth, I don't know why you never did." He said tipping back another drink of a Muggle drink called Black Hennessy.

"Oh Hermione is it now?" I said chuckling. If there was anyone who knew of Draco's fascination with the female member of the Golden Trio it was me.

"Don't be such a prick Flint. You know it's always been Hermione." He said clearly not in his right mind to be talking so freely about her.

"Yes I do I remember when I caught you staring at her when you were in your third year."

 **"Malfoy, you checking out the Mudblood I see." I said looking at the intense gaze my Seeker was now holding on Granger.**

 **"I am not checking her out Flint. I casted some jinx on her and somehow her teeth that were larger than her bloody head are now normal." He corrected.**

 **"Alright, sure Draco. You ready for the Quidditch Match of Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor today?" I asked him noticing that he still hasn't of taken his eyes off the girl.**

 **"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied with a smirk.**

 **"Well when you can take your eyes off the Mudblood you should go ahead down to the Quidditch Pitch." I said clapping him on the back.**

"Yes well I was making an observation that clearly anyone else could see." Taking another drink.

At this point the cute bartender cut in,"Mr. Malfoy it looks like you've had quite enough to drink there." Taking the glass from him.

"Oh no no no. It's fine, I'm not taking myself home tonight. Flint here is." He said laughing.

Looking in between us she suddenly had her mouth open. Knowing he was about to blow my shag tonight I quickly corrected him.

"Not with each other. I'll be providing Mr. Malfoy here with his transportation home to his fiancée." I corrected smoothly.

She nodded her head in understanding while Malfoy smoothed down muggle money towards her.

"Keep them coming."

And she left to pour another drink.

"I don't think your fiancée will be too happy with you coming home sloshed."

"My fiancé will make a good Malfoy wife. No questions asked, she'll be up waiting for me, give me a sobering potion, and I'll be off to bed good as new."

"Don't you want a Malfoy wife?" I asked him.

"Yes but sometimes I want the excitement of someone at heads with me. Who can level with me in wit and intelligence. Astoria is great and all, but sometimes I wish there was more fire."

"It sounds like you're talking about Hermione." I said watching his eyes glaze over for a second.

"Merlin knows that witch was equal if not more in intelligence. But she kept a fire in me. Put me in my place a few times." He said smirking.

"You mean like that time you came back to the common room and your nose was a bloody mess?"

 **"Oi you lot, what have you done? If we get into anymore trouble McGonagall threatened to have us banned from Quidditch or Expelled" I said standing up from the couch.**

 **"The Mudblood punched Draco because he was making fun of them." Pansy screeched.**

 **"Pansy can you shut it for five minutes. Your high pitched screeching is making my head hurt even more." Draco told Pansy shortly.**

 **"Drake-Poo I'm so sorry! Can I do anything?" Pansy said caressing Draco's arm.**

 **"Can you bring the oafs over there to Snape so he can fix this for me." He said pointing it Goyle and Crabbe.**

 **"But Drakie-Poo! I don't want to leave you. That Mudblood..."**

 **"PANSY GO NOW." Draco ordered.**

 **"Oh alright Drakie. Crabbe, Goyle lets go." Pansy ordered.**

 **They walked out of the dungeon door before we spoke.**

 **"Mudblood did that to you eh?" I asked him.**

 **"Shut it Flint." He commanded.**

 **"So did you like it?" I teased him.**

 **"What kind of sick-o are you Flint?" He asked me with a ridiculous look on his face.**

 **"I'm not the one with a broken nose."**

 **"I'm not the one with teeth like a troll." He replied.**

 **"Touché."**

 **"I have to admit. Gr...Mudblood's got a pretty good arm**."

"I think that was one of the pivotal moments where she gained my respect." He said sliding his finger across the bar.

"No one can deny how smart she was. Not even you could."

"How smart, beautiful, caring, understanding, and loving she is." He said deep in his thoughts.

"You mean like how I found you apologizing to her at the end of that year?" I asked him Ashe glared at me.

 **I was just walking from the Quidditch Pitch one last time. I was finally graduating from Hogwarts! I walked into the corridor when I seen a familiar silvery blonde head following another bushy one**

 **"Mud...Granger. Bloody Hell... Granger wait up!." Draco called.**

 **"What in Merlin's Bloody Name do you need Malfoy? The broken nose I gave you wasn't enough?" She said** **turning around on her heel with her wand in her hand.**

 **I quickly hid in an alcove and peaked between the suit of armor and the wall and watched the scene I saw unfold in front of me.**

 **"I just...I wanted to." And he cleared his throat**.

 **"Malfoy can you spit it out? I need to go meet Harry and Ron at the carriages."**

 **"First of all Malfoy's don't spit anything out." He replied with his head held high.**

 **"Malfoy I don't care for a lesson on "How to Be A Malfoy 101" she said tapping her foot.**

 **"Granger this is hard for me to do, but I'm trying to apologize!" He said.**

 **"Draco Bloody Malfoy...trying to apologize and calling me something other than Mudblood? What have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?" She said as she pointed her wand at him.**

 **"This is me Granger. I really do want to apologize. I shouldn't call you Mudblood and provoking you this year is uncalled for."**

 **He actually sounded sincere I said to myself.**

 **"Why are you apologizing? Is this some prank?" She said still with her wand pointed at him.**

 **"No. Just take the bloody apology Granger." He said pushing her wand away from her and smoothing his already slicked backed hair.**

 **"Fine apology accepted Mal...Malfoy. Your hand doesn't get greasy from all of that hair playing you do? Or do you use it to wank off? Or that's why Pansy is always playing in your hair." She teased him.**

 **"I am proud to spend more time on my hair. That way it doesn't look like yours." He said sarcastically.**

 **"Well Malfoy I'm sorry I'm not like your Piglet of a girlfriend who believes beauty is more important that brains but still can't help herself in the latter." She said with a smirk.**

 **"She's not my girlfriend." He said.**

 **"I wouldn't and the whole school wouldn't believe that otherwise." She replied.**

 **"Yes well it's the truth. She follows me around and gives me attention."**

 **"Because your so important." She retorted.**

 **" I am." He said his head held high again.**

 **"Well Malfoy I thank you again for your apology but I really must be off. You should too if your going to catch the carriages. I'm sure your friends would be waiting for you." She smiled at him.**

 **Friendly bantering? Smiles? He'll must of frozen over I thought.**

 **"Yeah I suppose so." He replied to her smoot** hing his hand down again.

 **She was still smiling at him,"Have a good summer Draco." And she held out her hand to shake his.**

 **From where I could see Draco put his hand out and they shook on it.**

 **Hermione started walking away when he called out to her again.**

 **"Granger!"**

 **"Yes Malfoy?" She stopped and turned around.**

 **"Nice teeth!" He called out.**

 **"Uh...thanks Malfoy!?" She asked clearly confused and walked away.**

 **He started muttering to himself and made a ridiculous face when he turned around and that's when I decided that I would reveal myself.**

 **"Nice teeth? Jeez Malfoy that some charm there. If you ever want to bed someone else other than Parkinson's you might want to work on your charm." I called out.**

 **"FLINT! How long have you been there?" He said clearly embarrassed.**

 **"Long enough." I said laughing.**

 **"Don't you dare tell a bloody soul! I will have your job for it." He threatened.**

 **"Don't worry Malfoy I'm not going to risk my future and job with your Malfoy Holding's over something no one would believe me about anyways."**

"That's one thing engraved deeply into us Slytherin's Malfoy. Self-Preservation. That's why I've never told. Plus no one would believe and just think I'm just that idiot who had to repeat 7th year again."

"Here here." Draco said putting his glass up.

"I'm surprised you did get to shag her even after that awful line 'Nice teeth!' Honestly with my teeth I would of beded a witch better." I replied.

"SHE WASN'T JUST A SHAG!" He said slamming his drink on the bar.

The bartender looked over to us and I winked at her. That seemed to do the trick and she went back to her other patrons.

"I loved her Flint. I still do." He said quietly staring into his glass.

 **I had just come back to England after the war. My position in Malfoy Holding's had me stationed in Spain so I wasn't here for the war at all. My family had moved to Germany so I had no reason to come back here. But now that Malfoy was moving me back here I had yet to find a place. So Malfoy was letting me use his flat on top of Big Ben.**

 **I was sitting in the dark watching all of the cars below pass by when I heard someone apparate in.**

 **There was some fumbling and some words exchanged before I realized who it was with the owner of the flat.**

 **"Hermione I. Love You." Draco was telling Hermione in between kisses.**

 **"Draco, I love you too." Hermione had her hands in Draco 's shirt while they fumbled with their clothing."**

 **"Ahem." I quickly cleared my throat before anything else could happen.**

 **"OH MY GODRIC." Hermione said as she covered her now only bra-covered chest up.**

 **"Hermione I'm so sorry I forgot Flint was staying here." Draco apologized.**

 **"Flint? Marcus Flint! Wow look at you!" She said while she hid behind Draco.**

 **"Its alright Granger. Nice rack." I complimented while Draco shot me a death glare.**

 **"It was good to see you. I was wondering what happened to you after Hogwarts." Hermione said stepping out from behind Draco fully covered.**

 **"Concerned about a Slytherin?" I asked.**

 **"Wouldn't be the first." As she nudged Draco.**

 **"Why are you not surprised to see me?" She asked me while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.**

 **"I've known about Draco's crush on you since his 3rd year. It looks like his boyhood fantasy finally came true." I replied sitting down and putting my feet up.**

 **"What!" she said turned to Draco**

 **"Don't listen to him he's mad!" Draco replied.**

 **"So you'd let a mad man free in your flat and run your company in Spain?! You must be madder."**

 **Big Ben chimed to a tune of 4 a.m.**

 **"Draco I need to go. I need to be at work at 10 a.m. I'll see you?" She said leaning in for a kiss.**

 **"Yes. Get back safe." He said kissing her back.**

 **"I love you" she said.**

 **"I love you too" he replied back and she was gone.**

"Malfoy I don't mean to pry, but if you love Granger? Why aren't you marrying her?" I asked after I reminded him of that memory.

"Plenty of reasons. Some that make sense, some that don't. Like you said earlier a quality that is also a weakness of ours that is Self-Preservation." He replied meekly.

"That's a sad life mate." I said while downing my last drink and letting the firewhiskey burn.

"Astoria is the closest I'll ever get to Hermione. My parents barely approve of her, but that is because of her blood and she has proven to be an appropriate Malfoy wife." He said staring into his empty cup.

"But if you could marry Granger would you?" I asked him.

"I would realign the world one hundred times over again to be able to be lucky enough to call her my wife." he replied swirling the last drop of his drink in the cup.

I called the bartender over and told her that instead of tonight I'd take her out for dinner instead tomorrow. Suddenly feeling the emptiness of Draco's loss.

I choose a spot in the alley behind the restaurant where I made sure that no one was there.

We appeared at the front sitting room of Malfoy Manor where we were greeted by a house elf.

"Master Malfoy I will announce to Soon-To-Be Mistress that you are here!" And was gone with a pop.

Luckily for me I had some sobering potion in my pocket, just enough for him to not be out cold, and had him down some quickly while we waited for his fiancé.

"Draco darling there you are! I've been waiting for you! Thank you Marcus for bringing him home."

"Astoria of course. I apologize that we ran over in time catching up on old memories."

"Gr..Her..." Draco started mumbling.

"It's alright Marcus thank you again. If you don't mind I'll get him in bed now. MITSY!" She yelled.

A house elf appeared and I excused myself out of the Manor and apparated in front of my flat. I sat down on my couch and looked at my Nimbus 2001 that Draco's father had given us and soon my thoughts ran away to my glory days at "Slytherin Captain Flint".

* * *

 **A/N** : My fingers hurt so much but I hope you enjoyed this! Marcus Flint was a minor character that had some continuity issues and NO ONE knows what happened to him after he left Hogwarts. He supposively had to repeat his 7th year (as stated by J.K. Rowling) but in later editions of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone he was said to be in 5th Year. So whichever you fancy, he was still a character and this is the main reason I used him to enter Draco's POV from this story. (what did I just reveal something?) But until next time WHICH I PROMISE WONT BE LONG! REVIEW!

Sorry that was so long...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I am not J.K. Rowling. I did not come up with this amazing unierse or the amazing characters of Harry Potter. I am just having fun writing how I wished she put the characters of Draco and Hermione together (insert super sad crying emojji here).

 **A/N** : Hello everyone! I promised I wouldn't take as long as last time so I'm back with a new chapter. Flint as a babe? Yeah! I'm glad I choose him to introduce Draco's POV. I went through a list of a lot of characters very carefully and finally decided on him :) Still not sure how long this is gonna be so follow so you'll stay up to date!

Morraine9: Ugh my fingers hurt so much after trying to edit/post a story and that's after I've typed it. Especially with my spotty internet right now. The last chapter took 5x of me copying before it saved and then having to highlight...it was a headache but worth it!

stever0gers: Where have you been? And I've been meaning to ask. Steve Rogers like Captain America?

* * *

Most people can't say that the way they imagined their life turning out to be is how it actually turned out. I actually can say that. I've been in love with my husband since I laid my eyes on him and I was 10!

Luck or destiny as it turns out to be has a funny way of working things out. At first never even noticing I was alive I took some very wise advice and bloomed. I even dated Michael Corner and Dean Thomas. But while dating them I still held onto my feelings for him. Eventually he reciprocated them. I was furious at first that he broke up because he wanted to protect me because he didn't want Voldemort coming after me, but true love triumphs all.

We know have four wonderful children, whom I would do anything for. Plenty of nieces and nephews, my life couldn't of turned out any better. But honestly sometimes I cannot wait to be out of the house!

"Hermione!" I hugged my sister-in-law.

Then suddenly there was a big crash upstairs.

"TEDDY-JAMES-ALBUS-AND-LILY-POTTER WHAT IN GODRIC'S NAME DID YOU DO NOW?! Sorry Hermione..."

"It's ok Ginny, I have children too."

"HARRY!" I yelled for my husband.

Harry came down with a sheepish look on his face with the four others trailing after him.

"Please do not tell me you were flying in the house again and encouraging it!" I said exasperated.

"Gin..Love..we were just trying out a new broom! Oh Hello Mione!" And rushed over to peck Hermione on the cheek.

"Hello Harry! Hello Teddy,James, Albus, and Lily!" She beemed at them.

"Hello Aunt Hermione" they all said in unison and I couldn't help but smile.

"MUMMMM! It was Dad's idea!" Lily yelled.

"Honestly Mum it was!" Joined James and Albus.

Teddy just looked around not wanting to be apart of this.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT DID I SAY!" I yelled while Harry squinted his eyes.

"Gin...LOVE!" He whined.

Suddenly my serious face turned into a smile and I said "No riding new brooms without me trying them first!"

Harry now had a huge smile plastered on his face,"And this is exactly why I married you." And he kissed me fully on the mouth.

"EW GROSS! MUM DAD GET A ROOM!" The four voices chimed in the back.

I pulled away from my husband and said to the kids,"Why don't you leave the room." And continued to kiss him.

"This is so disgusting. Why can't they just keep their hands off each other." I could hear Albus mumbling while the four of them ran back upstairs.

"As much as I love you both, we do have an appointment to get to Ginny." Hermione cut in.

"Ah your right Hermione. Lucky you cut in before I tore my husband's clothes off and snagged him senseless." I said laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged me to the door. "ILL HAVE HER HOME BY 10" she called over her shoulder.

"You two have fun!" Harry chuckled.

We were having a girl's day just me and Hermione. She booked us a muggle spa so we were driving there in Hermione's car.

We caught up on the way there and arrived at the spa. It was in the closest muggle town near us and was owned by a lovely family. We had been coming there for years now and they were more attentive than some of the expensive world renowned spas that I had been to while I traveled in my Quidditch days.

We were sitting, fully enjoying getting our nails done, and sipping on some wonderful wine. "Hermione if there's one things that juggles get right it is this." I said laying my head back in the chair while the rollers in the back continued to knead my knots away.

"How is Lily looking forward to her second year?" Hermione asked me.

"Goodness if that girl is anything like me her Dad is going to Avada every boy that lays eyes on her. But she adjusted seemingly well. She has all of her cousins looking after her." I replied. "How are Rose and Hugo?"

"Hugo is as good as can be. He wants to try out for the Quidditch this year." She said shaking her head.

"Well looks like Albus and Hugo will be doing it together then. How about Rose? That girl is so much like you. She'll probably end up being head girl too!" I complimented.

"Rose is such a sweetheart. But she has taken to someone very interesting."

"Oh really? Who?" I asked.

"Scorpious Malfoy." She replied shorty.

"WHAT? Her too!" I exclaimed. I knew about Hermione's relationship with the elder Malfoy, but I never expected her daughter and my brother's child to like Malfoy's son.

"Apparently they bumped into each other on the train and they've studied together in the Library. They've been sending letters back and forth." She confined in me.

 **I knew Hermione thought Draco Malfoy was good looking. We had snuck some of Sirius' Firewhiskey at Grimmuald Place.**

 **"Who do you admit to fancying but you would never tell another living soul." I asked her.**

 **"Oh no. I can't." Hermione said covering her mouth.**

 **"Hermione you have to!" I said pulling her hands from her mouth.**

 **We were quite sloshed after two drinks each. Thankfully we had cast a silencing spell beforehand.**

 **"You first Gin!" Hermione pleaded.**

 **"Fine. Ernie Macmillan." I said triumphantly. "Your turn."**

 **"Fine...DracoBloodyMalfoy." She said quickly.**

 **"I'm sorry Hermione. I think I might have too much in my system! Who did you say?!"**

 **"DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!" She said covering her mouth in disbelief.**

 **"Oh my Merlin!" I said.**

 **"Yes." She hung her head down.**

 **"Why?" I asked her incredulously.**

 **"He's a righteous, pompous, git and all but I still have eyes Gin. You have to admit it." She said still can't believing what she just said.**

 **"Well yes you're right. I think Blaise Zabini is delicious."**

 **"It's something about those Slytherin's" Hermione laughed.**

"It's something about those Slytherin's" Hermione said catching me out of my flashback.

"You mean a certain blonde Slytherin." I said.

"Yes. Well Scopious seems much nicer than Dra..Malfoy was when he was his age." Hermione said.

"What did you tell Rose, Hermione?" I asked as the lady in front of me added the finishing touches on my toes.

"Not much to tell. I told her that she was still young and she doesn't need to focus on one boy just yet. But I think she's set on him." Hermione looked down at her nails.

"It's so weird to think that things could have been so much different." I said and Hermione nodded.

 **It was the 3rd Annual Wizard Remembrance Ball and Hermione disappeared from the night early. Harry and I had owled her but she didn't answer so I decided to come over here.**

 **I peered in her flat window and was surprised by what I saw inside. Hermione and Malfoy? Was the world suddenly going to combust?**

 **Luckily I had a pair of extendable ears on me and I slipped them in the crack in her door and listened in.**

 **"I enjoyed last night with you Hermione. I've missed you." I heard Draco say.**

 **"You have no idea how much I missed you." Hermione said sounding like she was going to cry.**

 **My eyes widened in disbelief. Her and Malfoy were together? He spent the night at her flat?**

" **I've waited so long for this." Malfoy whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes and smiled.** _ **I've never seen her happy like that with Ron.**_ **I thought to myself. I** _ **really need to thank George for making these.**_

" **When will I see you again?** " **Hermione asked Malfoy.**

" **Let me take you out to lunch love." Malfoy asked her.**

" **Public already? Isn't it too soon? What will everyone think? I haven't even been able to tell my friends." Hermione replied.**

" **We've waited so long. My childhood prejudices kept us apart, the war kept us apart. If there's anything that the war taught is and that is we can't take any moment for granted. I want to show the world our love. We should have been together a long time ago." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.**

" **I know, but let me just wrap my mind around all this first and tell my friends." Hermione replied and caught him in a deep kiss.**

 _ **Wow the shagging must be hot. Even if it is the ferret. Why wouldn't she tell me this?**_

" **I'll come pick you up for dinner then. No where public, just me and you." Malfoy said as he put his coat on.**

" **Alright, I'll see you at 7 tonight?" Hermione said.**

" **I can't wait." Malfoy replied kissing her on forehead and suddenly the door was opening and I found myself hurling myself over her porch railing. Malfoy apparated and once the coast was clear I knocked on Hermione's door.**

" **HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER OPEN UP THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT." I said while banging on her door.**

" **GINNY! What are you doing?" She said as she flung her door open and looked at my wild-eyed but amused.**

" **YOURSHAGGINGBLOODYDRACOFERRETMALFOY! HOW LONG?! HERMIONE!" I said as she shushed me and dragged me inside.**

" **How do you know?" She asked me.**

" **Mione, you really should keep your blinds closed. You never know who would be peeking in." I said crossing my arms and laughing at her face.**

 **She picked up her jaw off the floor and said, "You know Gin some people find spying very rude. Even illegal in some places."**

" **You look so happy!" I asked her finally done containing my excitement.**

" **You aren't mad?" She asked me.**

" **Of course not you bloody witch! Now tell me everything!" As I dragged her upstairs and she relayed to me the history of what was her and Malfoy and how they started again.**

I remember that day. She was so happy. She was so happy for a whole year and then I remember she came to me crying one night. Luckily Harry was gone, he was searching for some mad wizard on this new Auror case.

" **Gin.." Hermione's voice was breaking as I looked up from the kitchen.**

" **Hermione?! What's wrong?!" I put down my cup of tea and rushed over to her.**

" **I can't Gin...I can't..." She said falling to her knees.**

" **What is wrong Mione?" I asked her wiping tears from her eyes.**

" **He..Draco..I can't...Oh Gin" She said sobbing more and more into my shoulder.**

" **WHAT DID HE DO!? I CAN STILL DO MY FAMOUS BAT BOOGEY HEX." I said to her.**

" **No. I love him. But I….We...Can't." She said still sobbing.**

" **It's ok Mione. Here stay with me tonight. Harry hasn't been here cause he's out on an Auror mission and whenever you're ready you can tell me." I said reassuring her and bringing her to my bedroom where she could lay down.**

 **I made her some tea and I just held her hand. After about 30 minutes she fell asleep. I figured she would stay asleep so I made a quick trip.**

" **BLOODY MALFOY WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shouted into the foyer. I was the only person who knew about her and Malfoy's relationship and I had been over to the Manor a few times so I knew I could still apparate in.**

" **Ginny? What are you doing here?" A grief stricken Malfoy walked in. I lowered my wand but still went to question him.**

" **WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? SHE CAME TO MY HOME IN TEARS. SHE BROKE DOWN ON THE FLOOR. WHEN HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN HERMIONE DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled at him.**

" **She has to tell you." He said to me.**

" **What did you do to her?" I asked him still in disbelief. But I took in his appearance. His robes were unkept. His hair looked like he had been ruffling it for hours straight. His eyes were bloodshot and it looked like the bags under his eyes looked completely opposite of the usual perfectly pristine Malfoy.**

" **We...We both lost Ginny. Tell her I love her with everything I ever had." He whispered to me as he showed himself out and disappeared into the Manor once again.**

 **I apparated to my bedroom and found Hermione still sleeping hoping she would wake up soon so she could tell me what happened.**

"You know Hermione. I still have no idea what happened with you and Malfoy and its been over what ten - twenty years now?" I told her.

"I'll never talk about it Gin, you know that. Please respect that." She said as we moved into another room to get some massages.

"I know but it's been years." I said putting a strong emphasis on years.

"I know, but somethings I think are just kept unsaid." She replied as we both laid down and prepared ourselves to be rubbed down.

"As much as I love you being my sister, you would always have been my sister even if you ended up with him. He made this happiness come out of you that I still don't even see with Ron." I told her assuringly.

"I'm still surprised you didn't tell anyone." Hermione said.

"Well for one...you made me promise under the pretense of an Unbreakable...and like you said some things are better left unsaid." I told her.

Just then she rushed over to me and pulled me up into a hug. "I love you Ginny Potter you are the most amazing sister I never had. Today is on me."

I laughed and hugged her back. "I love you too Hermione. But no you shouldn't we always go half."

"Nonsense. You know I have enough! Enjoy please." She begged me.

"Alright alright. But Hermione can you do me one thing?" I asked her.

"What anything? As long as you let me pay!" She said.

"Can you let go of me? As much as I love you and see you as a sister all that is between us is our towels." I laughed.

"Oh my goodness, Ginny you're right!" She let go of me and we both laughed.

We settled back down on our massage tables and our masseuses walked in and immediately started rubbing all of the month's tension away.

"Hermione can I ask you one last question?" I asked before we both fell asleep.

"Hmm Gin?" She said sounding half asleep.

"What advice did you tell Rose?" I asked her. This is Hermione we are talking about and she never goes without giving her children advice or anyone if she can help it.

"I told her to be careful giving her heart to a Malfoy." Hermione replied sounding like she was trying to stop a tear from escaping.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

My thoughts of her and Malfoy soon fell away as the steam of the room filled, my muscles relaxed with the constant rubbing of the masseuse, and the welcome of much needed sleep soon invaded my mind.

* * *

 **A/N** : BAM DONE! I'm still not sure how long this story will be. But how do you like Ginny's POV? SCORPIUS AND ROSE PAIRING! I have an idea of a future story with them so watch out! What do you think happened between Draco and Hermione that caused them to split up? Let me know! Until next time :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I will never be able to even be on J.K. Rowling's level. So I am not her and this is not mine.

 **A/N** : I PROMISE I WILL NOT TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took such an amazing turn from where it was originally planned out. Honestly I liked how it ended up much better, kind of life and it's unexpected presents :) So here is the next chapter and I will be posting the next one up soon!

* * *

Princess of the Purebloods, who thought that my life would of ended up like this. If my family was still sane they would be Avadaing me to my grave. But I am actually happier than I ever thought that I would be. No one would of told me that I would of found happiness outside of England, away from the "Pureblood Rule Everything" notion that I grew up with, and somehow I found happiness with a Muggle.

Yes, me of ALL people found happiness with a Muggle, not a Muggle-born who is a wizard, but a pure non-magic muggle named Cooper Hefner. Amazing thing about this muggle is that he is well off. I paid for my crimes by taking a bargain of being exiled from the Wizarding World for twenty years, my family choose Azkaban. Once I realized that this "Purebloods Rule Everything" notion was wrong, it was too late, but at least I realized it.

Cooper only engraved this realization into my mind. His family was very rich without an ounce of magic in their bones. They made an empire for themselves and while money isn't everything it was nice to not have to completely change my lifestyle. Cooper also gave me this new life in America. Not only did I find love, but I was able to make a new name for myself: Scarlett Byrne.

But out of everything that has changed in my life. I think the most amazing thing about me is that I am also a mother now. I don't think I honestly really thought of myself as a mothering type. I just thought of having a child to sire an heir, not because I wanted to have children. But I fell in love, for the right reasons, not for money or power but because I found someone who actually liked me and thought my snarkiness was funny. Cooper and I have two children named Parker, Peter, and Cartier.

Their lives are filled with so much more warmth and love that my life was ever was. I am grateful for Cooper''s family. His mother is gorgeous, she used to be a model, not an ounce of potion or a spell could ever duplicate her looks. His father, as unconventional can be, is a warm hearted soul who loves our children very much. I just make sure they don't venture to his "gathering's" or his home too much without supervision.

I was visiting my family for the first time in twenty years, in Azkaban. As much as I love Cooper and he knows me. He couldn't handle the horrors of Azkaban. I don't think any Muggle could. I don't even think Muggles are allowed there. So also for the first time in twenty years I called the only person I could trust enough to come with me.

"Hello Draco." I took in the man before me and he looked just as he did the last time I saw him. Same steel cold grey eyes, but now they seemed filled with warmth. Same smirk, but now instead of it seeming cocky and menacing, it seemed like he actually had a reason to smile.

"Pansy Parkinson, I never thought I would never see you again. Imagine my surprise when Astoria said you owled me." Draco said pulling me into a hug.

"It's Mrs. Scarlett Hefner now and you never hug Drakey." I said jokingly. I haven't called him that since we were back in Hogwarts.

"Pardon me Mrs. Scarlett Hefner." Draco replied and actually smiled. He took a seat and looked around "The Playboy Club" where we were meeting up.

"I never thought I would ever see a real smile from you Draco." I told him.

"I never thought I would ever set foot in a Muggle establishment, especially one like this." He said wide eyed as one of the bunnies walked by us and smiled at him.

"Astoria won't hex you if she knows you're here will she?" I asked him while I picked up a drink.

"Astoria is a good wife, she doesn't mix in with my business affairs." Draco replied.

"Business affairs?" I asked him with my eyebrow cocked up.

"Yes she'd hex my bits off, but how could I deny a meeting with one of my oldest and dearest friends even if it's somewhere like this. Now why would you want to meet me here? Are you trying to tell me something Pansy? All those years of yearning for me were a lie because you actually liked woman?" He said laughing.

"No actually I asked to meet you here because..." I started but my husband cut me off.

"If I'm going to let me wife venture off into the world that exiled her in the first place, I'm going to make sure that her company is trustworthy." My husband now came beside me. "Cooper Hefner" and he extended his hand to Draco.

Draco immediately stood up, smoothed down his muggle suit, and extended his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

They stared eachother down for a moment before Cooper spoke, "You will be taking care of my wife won't you? She has told me enough about you and her judgement alone leads me to trust you enough." He smiled and I melted.

"Of course. Pansy and I have known each other since we were small children. I would never let her in harm's way, even after not seeing each other in over twenty years." Draco replied.

"Good man." and clapped Draco on the back. "Well I need I will be here love if you need me." He kissed me deeply and walked off waving to us.

"That is your husband?" Draco replied.

"Yes and this is his establishment." I laughed as Draco's mouth suddenly was frozen with shock. _Leave it up to a Malfoy to still hold his shock in to appear as cool as possible._ I thought to myself. "I'm also a mother now Draco."

"What? That is unbelievable! I never thought." Draco started.

"Thought what? I could never be a mother? Well I never thought you would get married to Astoria." I said quickly.

"Who would you think I would marry then?" Draco asked, nodding his head politely to a bunny who poured him more of his drink.

"Granger." I said shortly and watched him almost choke on his drink.

"Hermione? She ended up marrying Weasel." He said gulping down his drink.

"So she's still Hermione then? Draco don't play dumb with me. I knew you still fancied her even when you were dating me." I said to him.

"Yes well, I love Astoria now and she is as good as a wife as I could of ever wanted." He said quickly. "Astoria is amazing and she's taught me so much and she gave me a son, Scorp."

"Draco you don't need to explain anything to me. I've been your friend for how long."

"What friend would make me answer questions under veritasium?" Draco asked incredulously.

"A true Slytherin." I said putting my cup up for a toast.

" **Draco come here! Look what I got my hands on!" I said putting up the vile for him to see.**

" **Pansy where did you get that?" He asked taking the bottle from me.**

" **I got it from your Godfather's case while he was just here visiting."**

" **Snape?! Pansy!" Draco yelled at me.**

" **Don't worry Draco. I transfigured a vile of water to look like it. He won't know until he tries to use it. Come one Draco, let's go play a game." I told him, pulling him into an empty room. That is one thing you have to love about Malfoy Manor. This place is so big that you could get lost in it and no one would ever know you were here. I took a drop and gave him the vile. "Your turn." Draco was never one to back down from a challenge especially if it was from another Slytherin.**

" **Ask me a question Parkinson." He said with his eyebrow raised.**

" **Do you like me?" I cut to the chase. There was no point in tip toeing around the question or my intentions of even stealing that veritasium in the first place. I've liked Draco Malfoy since I was five. He is the Slytherin Prince and I, the Slytherin Princess. Both of us are pureblood. It was a match made destined by Salazar Slytherin himself.**

" **No." He said quickly covering his mouth. My ears were deceiving me. There was no way that he could just say now.**

" **Draco Malfoy, do you like me?" I asked him again.**

" **Pansy Parkinson I'm sorry but I don't." Draco replied.** _ **At least he was giving me an honest sorry.**_

" **If you don't like me, who do you like then?" I asked holding my breath.**

" **Hermione Granger." He looked ready to run and I quickly blocked the door.**

" **THAT KNOW IT ALL BUCK TOOTH BUSHY HAIRED GRYFFINDORK? SHES A MUDBLOOD." I yelled at him with tears in my eyes.**

" **Don't you dare call her that Pansy." He said to me shortly. "She's beautiful and most importantly she's more than what he was born into. She wasn't born into it by choice, like we weren't born choosing to have silver spoons in our mouths. Though I will admit I am glad that we were."**

" **Draco how could you..." I ran out the door and didn't look back to see if he followed me.**

"Yes well even if I liked her, I ended up dating you didn't I?" He said to me.

"Yes we did date. But you still liked her." I replied to him.

 **I remember eating in the Great Hall one morning. Draco and I had just started dating. I was so happy that we were finally together. Draco sat down beside me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good Morning Drakey."**

" **Morning Pansy. Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo." He said nodding to everyone. The boys had gotten into a deep discussion about an upcoming Slytherin Match vs. Gryffindor when the laughter of a certain Gryffindor Princess caught our attention. We all looked over at their table and gave the sneers.**

" **Hey Mudblood why don't you keep that cackling down." I yelled over to her. The boys sniggered except for Draco when I elbowed him.**

" **Parkinson I think it would be great for everyone if you could keep your pug nose out of our business." Granger replied and turned back to her conversation with the female Weaslette, Potter, and Weasel King.**

 **Everyone at our table returned to their food but I looked over at Draco and noticed he was still staring at her. I suddenly felt self conscious about myself and walked out of the Great Hall.**

" **Mate you better go see what's going on with Pansy." I could hear Blaise call after me.**

 **I was by the doors of the Great Hall when Draco finally caught up to me. "Pansy, what's wrong?"**

" **You still like her!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with wide eyes and pulled me into an alcove.**

" **Pansy I am with you." He told me with his hands on my shoulders.**

" **But you still like HER! Draco I'm not stupid." I told him.**

" **But I am with you." He assured me and kissed me deeply. I forgot all about Granger.**

"You manipulated me." I told him smiling.

"We are Slytherin's after all." He said with a smirk.

"So why didn't you end up with her?" I asked him once again.

"Things didn't work out." He replied with a solemn look on his face.

"You guys ended up together?" I asked him shocked.

"We were together but it didn't work out." Draco replied.

"Why not?" I asked him wanting to know how the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess ended up.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Draco said actually looking like it took a part of him.

"Do you remember the last conversation we had Draco?" I asked him.

"How could I not?" He asked me.

" **Draco. I'm leaving." I told him. It had been months since we had broken up and surprisingly I wasn't as broken up about it as I thought I was initially thought.**

" **I heard. That was noble of you Pansy. Exile out of our world?" Draco replied.**

" **Draco, you should go to her and tell her you love her." I told him.**

" **What?" Draco asked me shocked.**

" **Draco. You heard me. I know you love her. That's part of the reason why your heart was never truly with the Dark Lord. She showed you how wrong his ideas were. I think all of us at Hogwarts started to see that when she came along, but we were too stubborn to let us believe it." I told him.**

" **True Slytherins." He said laughing.**

" **So don't be a true Slytherin. I can't even believe I'm saying this. But be a Gryffindor, be brave and go after what your heart wants. Your heart wants Gran-Hermione." I told him.**

" **How do you know this?" Draco replied.**

" **I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks Draco. I knew it since we were thirteen. We got older and your exchanges with her sounded fake. I also hear you guys in the corridor a few times when you thought it was empty."**

" **It would never work out." He said looking at a picture of her staring back at us on a copy of the Daily Prophet on the floor.**

" **You never know that Draco." I said. I could see some Aurors coming to escort me out.**

" **You have to leave now?" Draco asked me.**

" **Yes it was part of the deal. I don't know when I will ever see you again. But you should know this: Draco Malfoy, you are brave and despite what you think, you deserve a chance at happiness." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.**

" **Good luck Pansy." He said to me and kissed me on the forehead.**

" **Good luck Draco Malfoy. Now go to her." I kissed him on the cheek, squeezed his hand, and walked away with the Aurors once again never looking back at Draco Malfoy.**

"Well on that note Pansy, you have some of the Gryffindor bravery in you?" He asked me. "I think it's time we go visit your family." He said giving me his arm.

"Alright Draco." I said taking his arm and tucking my hand in it and soon the thoughts of our past went away and my mind braced itself for Azkaban and the life I left behind in it.

* * *

 **A/N** : There you are lovelies! Pansy Parkinson has made her appearance. Completely opposite of how I was going to write her chapter but I love it. Leave a review and let me know what you think! Do you like how I used the actress? Once I said Cooper Hefner I hoped someone would catch on lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I will never claim to be the brilliance that is J.K. Rowling. E V E R! All characters are hers.

 **A/N** : I'm trying to post a new chapter every Friday and I missed the mark this past week. So I hope you're ready to BINGE read. I'm uploading TWO chapters at once as an apology. It was going to be three but I thought that would be too much. The third one I was going to upload with these two will be published on Friday. But I'm contemplating getting through the rest of this story so we can all find out what was the demise of Draco and Hermione's relationship in the first place. Also I really want to get started on a sequel to this. So here you are:

* * *

"Good afternoon Draco, how are you today?" I looked at the grown young man in front of me and gave him a soft smile. I sat his usual in front of him and nodded at him to open and talk. No one would ever believe me if I said that Draco and I had became friends over the years. It took me some time to get over what he had done to me, but he had shown me his heart and what he truly believed in, now what he had been raised to believe in.

At the time I couldn't stand to see him, let alone let him into the establishment that was my home. The Three Broomsticks it was where all the Hogwarts students came on their weekend trips to Hogsmeade and I watched so many of them grow up. I've seen them happy, sad, first kisses, first dates, I reveled in the life that these young people gave to me.

I don't get visits from Draco as much as I used to. He used to come much more frequently but now he comes sporadically. I've given him so much advice throughout the years and usually it was about her...

"Draco you haven't spoken a word." I said waving my hands in front of his face. "One would think you're stupefied or a sixth year checking out my rack." His eyes blinked and he chuckled at me.

"I don't remember you being that forward when I was a young man." Draco replied.

"Yes because flirting with underage young men are my forte Draco. Are you daft?" I heckled him back. We laughed for a few moments before I asked him again what was wrong and I had a feeling it had to do with a certain couple's announcement on the front of the Daily Prophet.

"She's getting married." He said flatly.

"I knew that was it." I shook my head, this man was head over heels in love with this woman, but he wouldn't do anything to go after her again.

"She's getting married. We were supposed to get married. We are supposed to have know it all children to be teachers pets at Hogwarts." Draco said holding out his glass to me for another drink.

"Why don't you go after her? If you still love her and you believe that she still loves you then why are you sitting here with me and drinking your life away? For someone so intelligent you'd think you'd figure this out by now."

"See this is why I come to you. My mother knows my feelings for her and I know she would have loved her but she still has these dreams of me being married to another pure blood and having pure blood grandchildren. You think the war would of changed that." Draco said while turning around to look at the clientele. "If I could of done things differently I would loved to be them." Pointing to a young couple sharing a hot chocolate.

"You can still be them Draco. You just won't pluck up your pride and go after her." I replied and patted him on the back.

"We - I said some horrible things to her. I don't think she'll ever forgive me." Draco said sadly.

"No tears now young Malfoy." I said teasing him. "You once believed that no one would ever forgive you but time has told you a different story. I once upon a time never wanted you near me, never wanted you to even set a hundred feet within this establishment, but now you're here with me and I've come know you as a good friend."

"Well it helps that I was the one who paid for this place to be rebuilt." Draco waved his hand around.

"Draco, I didn't know for a year that it was you who paid for the Three Broomsticks to be rebuilt. I only thought you put in the hard work, which you did that afternoon after your trial and helped rebuild this."

"That afternoon with Hermione?"

 **I was levitating some wood to start building a frame when I heard someone's voice behind me.**

 **"Can I help?" the voice asked wavering.**

 **"Draco Malfoy, don't you have some sentence to serve in Azkaban?" I spit.**

 **"No. I was acquitted of any charges against me thanks to Potter and Granger. But I don't have my wand for the next year." He said dragging his foot through the dirt on the ground.**

 **"Well then...we're busy here. We're trying to fix the damage your lot made and we have a lot of work to do."**

 **"Can I help? I don't have anywhere I want or need to go right now and it seems like you could use another hand." Draco shrugged and nodded his head to the four other people around me who had stopped to watch our conversation.**

 **I nodded and let him help us. He worked tirelessly and for hours we all stood there and worked on rebuilding the Three Broomsticks. While Draco was the only one without a wand he did what he needed to, the muggle way, with no complaints. Eventually we started a conversation with Draco and he wasn't all bad as it seemed. With his help we were able to shorten the time by two hours and we couldn't of been any happier.**

 **We were just finishing up when Harry and Hermione walked by. "Madam Rosemerta!" they both exclaimed.**

 **"Harry, Hermione, where is the young Ronald?" I greeted them.**

 **"He went to grab some food, we wanted to see how the rebuilding of Hogsmeade was going." Harry replied.**

 **"It's going. We have to thank young Malfoy over here for his help." I nodded my head in his direction. His pristine black dress robes had been shed revealing his white shirt that was now covered in dirt. His white blonde hair was now matted in sweat. As soon as he saw my company he walked over to us.**

 **"Potter...Hermi-Granger. I wanted to say thank you for speaking up for my mother and I. You didn't have to but I appreciate it." Sticking his hand out.**

 **Nodding his head Harry stuck his hand out and shook his hand. "Draco I hope you use your freedom wisely."**

 **"I will Harry, thank you." Draco replied now setting his eyes on Hermione. I could tell they wanted a moment alone, but I was more interested in a mutual look they had in their eye. Longing? Care? I wasn't exactly sure but I wanted to find out.**

" **Harry dear do you think you could give me a hand with something?" I asked grabbing Harry by the arm.**

 **"Mione will you be ok?" Harry called behind his shoulder.**

 **"I'll be fine Harry."**

 **Once we got a good distance away but enough for me to hear I busied Harry adding some special touches to the outside for future students to look at. I was admiring his work but also listening into the conversation that Draco and Hermione were having.**

 **"Draco." Hermione started.**

 **"Hermione. I'm so sorry." Draco said putting his hand in hers.**

 **"You could of had a way out. You didn't have to do everything you did. You could of been on our side." Hermione said not looking at him.**

 **"I should have saved you." Draco said.**

 **"Do not start with me Draco Malfoy, you know that I know that there was nothing for you to do. You did enough and Harry and I just repaid the favor." Hermione snapped looking at him.**

 **"Hermione, please. You know I didn't do it as a favor." He was begging her now.**

 **What in Merlin's name happened between these two students? They hated each other!**

 **"Why did you do it then?" She asked putting her hand on her hip looking every bit as Molly Weasley.**

 **"Because I love you." Draco replied.**

 **My mouth drops. WHAT IN GODRIC'S NAME. I look over at Harry to see if he's picking up on any of this but he's still concentrating on the task I set him off to do.**

 **"Draco I still love you. But we can't do this." Hermione was almost in tears now. I look over at Harry and realize how daft he must be to not notice any of this. Young men really are not in tuned to emotions.**

 **"Yes we can. Have dinner with me tonight. Please. Just me and you. I've missed that." Draco pleaded and then he kissed her.**

 **"I..." Hermione was replying but then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Madam Rosemerta, I finished." I looked up to see the shield on the Three Broomsticks that now hung above the entrance. It was all the houses of Hogwarts but not in separate spaces as they usually would but entwined with each other. It was breathtaking.**

 **"Oh Harry! How did you come up with this." I said hugging him.**

 **"Well I had a lot of time on the run you see. Hermione helped me come up with this and I thought it was something we could implement here. I spent a lot of time here in the Three Broomsticks. It's the perfect place to start."**

 **"Thank you Harry it's wonderful."**

 **"You're welcome. Now I must get going with Hermione." Harry replied and we walked over to where Draco and Hermione were standing.**

 **"You ready to go Mione?" Harry asked.**

 **"Yes I am." Hermione replied. She hugged Draco and walked next to Harry's side. Harry raised his eyebrow and Hermione just softly said,"I'll explain later." Harry nodded and they said goodbye to us.**

 **I turned to Draco and turned my eyebrow up at him.**

 **"You heard everything didn't you?" Draco asked me.**

 **"Yes I did. Would you like to talk?" I asked him.**

 **"Maybe another time." He replied but I knew he was sincere.**

" **I'm going to hold you to that Malfoy. Go run home then, I think everything here is done. You did an excellent job and thank you for not taking no as an answer." I smiled at him and put my hand on his shoulder.**

 **"You're welcome." He turned around and walked away.**

"That wasn't the last time I saw you two together though." I said.

"The last time we were here it was much better wasn't it?" He said looking over at the young couple seated by the window.

" **Madam Rosemerta!" A bushy haired young witch exclaimed as she sat down by the bar.**

 **"Hermione and Draco?" I said as I was surprised by the young man taking her coat.**

 **"Yes! How are you?" Draco asked politely as he sat down next to her.**

 **"I'm very well thank you? What can I get you both?" I asked them.**

 **"Two hot chocolates with marshmallows, with a dollop of whipped cream, and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top." Draco smirked.**

 **"You remembered?" Hermione asked him.**

 **"Yes I did." Draco replied and Hermione blushed.**

 **I nodded approvingly at the young couple and walked away to get their drinks ready. It was a cold winter and I heard the door open to a rowdy crowd of visiting Hogwarts students.**

 **"LOOK OVER THERE IT'S HERMIONE GRANGER!" The young crowd gathered up to Hermione and I saw her turn red.**

 **"Hello! You all must be from Hogwarts am I right?" Hermione asked sweetly.**

 **"Yes! We're third years." One girl from Hufflepuff exclaimed.**

 **"Well this must be exciting. Are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked.**

 **"Yes! We love it. It's amazing." A young boy from Ravenclaw answered.**

 **"Are you Draco Malfoy?" A Slytherin boy asked.**

 **"Yes I am." Draco replied finally turning around.**

 **All of the children turned wide eyed and silent at this revelation. Hermione cleared her throat as she seen Draco tense up.**

 **"Draco is a good friend of mind. Don't you kind what anyone has ever said about him." Hermione replied and smiled.**

 **The children shook their head and thanked Hermione for her time. Hermione and Draco went back to talking amongst themselves when another young man with brown hair, quite a smirk, and Slytherin robes approched Hermione. "Ms. Granger?" He asked confidently as any Slytherin but you could see his nervousness.**

 **"Yes?" Hermione stopped mid conversation with Draco and they both turned around.**

 **"Hi, I was just wondering if I could have your autograph but instead of making it out to me, could you make it up to Klarissa? I like this girl but she's in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin. But we're good friends and I like her, a lot and I wanted to give her your autograph since she was too shy to ask." The young man asked.**

 **Hermione quite amused with the young man smiled. "Of course. Call me Hermione though, Ms. Granger is far too formal for me. But what is your name?" She said scribbling her signature on the piece of parchment.**

 **"My name is Phillip." The young man puffed his chest out.**

 **"Well Phillip I hope Klarissa over there reciprocates your affections. But I don't think you'll have a problem with that. She's been checking you out this whole time." Hermione replied and Phillip looked over and blushed.**

 **"Thank you. I hope I won't be too nervous to ask her out." Phillip replied.**

 **Draco turned to the young man who was now beat red from the intimidation that was Draco Malfoy suddenly turning his attention on him. "Phillip can I give you a word of advice?"**

 **Phillip only nodded.**

" **I was like you. A Slytherin who liked a Gryffindor. A pretty Gryffindor who was smart and bested me in everything. I made fun of her and tormented her throughout the years."**

 **"Are you telling me to torment her?" Phillip asked.**

 **Hermione laughed and Draco chuckled. "Save me Salazar no. Be nice and kind. Be a gentlemen and if all else fails, never take no for an answer." Draco said confidently.**

 **Phillip turned to Hermione. "Phillip unfortunately for the first time in history Draco Malfoy is right. Just don't annoy the girl."**

 **"We Slytherins have to stick together Phillip." Draco stuck his hand out and Phillip shook it.**

 **"Thank you both." Phillip replied and walked over to a blonde girl with lovely waves for hair. He gave her the parchment Hermione signed and the girl threw her arms over Phillips shoulders and gave him a huge hug.**

 **Draco and Hermione smiled at them and I finally walked over to them and sat their hot chocolates down. "You two would make great parents." Hermione turned red and Draco's face paled whiter than white.**

 **"How about just lunch first Draco. We can talk about kids later." Hermione smirked.**

 **Draco peeked up and took some whipped cream from her mug and put it on her nose.**

 **I walked away from the couple and couldn't** **help but smile.**

"You came here a few times with her after that. Then you stopped and then didn't reappear until a few months later. You still didn't tell me what happened." I said now putting a glass of water to sober him up. Draco held his alcohol well, but that didn't mean he didn't need some help clearing out his system.

"Things didn't work out." Her just replied.

"So you say. Now drink up." I said pushing the water to him.

The young man from the couple at the window stood up and brought the young woman with him. He came up to Draco and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Malfoy?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Yes? Phillip. Is that you?" Draco said taking in him and Klarissa.

"Yes it is. I just wanted to thank you all those years ago for the advice you gave me." Phillip said holding up his entwined hands with Klarissa.

"You got the girl didn't you." Draco said. "Slytherins always get the girl."

"Really?" The young witch looked exasperated and rolled her eyes but with a smile.

"You must be Klarissa." Draco asked and she blushed.

"We're engaged." Phillip announced proudly. Draco examined the ring and with a smile he said. "You have exquiste taste in both the young woman and the jewel."

Phillip beamed. "Thank you for telling me to never take no as answer."

Klarissa spoke now, "He asked me out eleven times."

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "How many times did you make him propose?"

"Only once." Klarissa beamed and kissed Phillip.

"I wish you both the best and happiness. Send me an invitation." Draco said.

"We will. Thank you again Mr. Malfoy." Phillip said and Klarissa nodded.

"Call me Draco please. Now go enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Draco smiled and the young couple headed out the door.

"You would be an excellent father Draco." I told him.

"Thank you. Can you whip me up a hot chocolate?" Draco asked. "Just like how she likes it."

"Sure thing Mr. Malfoy." I teased him.

Two students came next to him a bar stool away and sat a Daily Prophet down. On the cover of course was the picture of Hermione and Ron. Ron looked pleased and Hermione was smiling, but it looked longing.

I sat the hot chocolate in front of him and asked him "Why don't you go after her? As much as I like Ron you two have something far more special."

"It's not going to work out." Draco replied.

"What was it you said? 'Never take no for an answer.'" I said to him.

"Well this time I had to." He replied looking down and stirred the whipped cream, marshmallows, and cinnamon together.

I smiled at him sadly and turned my attention to the crowd of new students bombarding the bar ordering their drinks and when I looked back to check on him, he was gone and the discarded Daily Prophet in a pile of ashes.

* * *

A/N: READ ON! Review pleaseeeeeee!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. and these characters are hers.

A/N: As promised another chapter! Read on!

* * *

I do not think anyone expected me to go into this profession after the war. But I think after the war everyone had a need to care for another.

I became a Relationship Healer. Many would say I was a "Muggle Marriage Therapist." But I try to not focus so much on Marriages.

Today the couple in front of me has been here for years. They also happen to be some of my best mates. But they didn't trust anyone else with such confidential information of their strained marriage.

Ron Weasley was a bloody lucky man. He ended up marrying Hermione Granger. Once the Yule Ball happened no Wizard with or without a pulse couldn't say she was a looker. They dated for years before finally getting married. But now their children were off to Hogwarts and without the distraction of two young children around the empty house was finally widening the crack in their marriage.

"Hermione did you two work on what we discussed?" I asked her politely.

"I worked on what you asked us to do last time. Ron here didn't feel the need to." Hermione replied with her arms crossed. This was the third year they had come to my office for sessions two times a month. This might be the only time I ever fail. I thought to myself.

"Ron can you please tell me why you didn't do the exercise?" I asked him.

"BECAUSE IT'S BLOODY STUPID. THIS IS BLOODY STUPID! Hermione we don't need therapy. I don't know why you insist on making us go to these session. We don't need them." Ron exploded and stood up.

"Yes we do Ron. You want to stay married to me and I want to stay married to you." Hermione said flatly.

"Ron I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." I asked him.

"Right then." He mumbled under his breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hermione have you expressed how this means to you?" I asked her.

"Plenty of times. But Ron has an emotional capacity of a teaspoon." She scoffed.

Of course this line made them go at it. They continued to bicker and fight for the rest of their session and I gave them an exercise to try.

"Don't speak, interact, be intimate with each other until our next season." I stated. I knew Hermione could do it but I wasn't sure if Ron could.

"What!" Ron said with his mouth wide open.

"No arguments Ron. If you can't do anything else. This should be simple enough." I was at the end of my wits with these two.

"I'll see you for your session tomorrow Hermione." I nodded at her. We all politely nodded goodbye and they flooed out of my office. I sat my feet up on the table and rubbed my temples.

There was a knock on my door and I knew it couldn't be any more patients since my office was now closed.

"Healer Thomas?"

"Yes Giselle? Come in." I told my secretary.

"This envelope came for you today. Was there anything else you needed?" She asked me politely and sat the envelope on the table.

"No that's it's Giselle, you can go now. Have a good evening." I bid her goodnight and shrunk the envelope to fit into my pocket.

The next day was going to be fairly easy. I had a mother and son who weren't getting along due to her son wanting to go off to Muggle University, a long committed couple who wasn't sure when to marry, an Auror who had just been released from St. Mugo's with a bad case of PTSD and his wife, Hermione.

Hermione was an easy patient. She was calm, almost always open, and did what she was told. A lot of times I have separate sessions just so I can see exactly where the other person is at. I used to have them with Ron but he never really cared to show up unless we talked about Quidditch, a pickup game, or hanging out.

Hermione came into my office on time as usual. She smoothed down her skirt and took a sip of her water. "Hello Healer Thomas."

"Hello Hermione. How are you today?"

"I'm very well thank you." She replied.

"Hermione, why do you still come to the marriage sessions if Ron doesn't take them seriously?" I asked her.

"It gives me hope. A reason to still try." She replied sadly. "He doesn't see how unhappy I am. When Rose and Hugo were still at home it was so much easier to be bearable together. But now that they're gone. I don't know."

"Is it because of Malfoy?" I asked.

Her head snapped up and looked at me. I know I was only one of six people other than them that knew about their relationship.

"It's not always because of Malfoy. Me and Ron always had our differences, but Ron gave me this stability and comfort. But sometimes I think about how different my life would've been if I ended up with Draco." She said quietly.

 **I was meeting up with my sister Danielle at a local muggle ice cream shop right outside of Wizarding London when suddenly I heard a familiar voice and a familiar name!**

 **"Draco! I'm going to get you back for that." I looked up to see Hermione Granger with ice cream on her nose and a familiar glint of white blonde hair blinding me with the reflection of the sun.**

 **"Hermione, love, you look cute with ice cream on your nose." He chuckled.**

 **My eyes are deceiving me right now. I looked down at my watch not wanting Hermione to recognize me just yet.**

 **"What is it with your fascination of always putting things on my nose?" Hermione asked him.**

 **"Well one you have a cute nose. Two you have theses small freckles on your face that I love looking at." He replied to her.**

 **These two are together? Where is Ron! I looked up and noticed my sister parking her car. I texted her quickly "Switch chairs with me and do not say my name."**

 **I moved to the chair across from me but I could still see them in the reflection of the shop window. I seen my sister go inside and get her icecream and continued listening in.**

 **"When are we gonna tell people Hermione? As much as I love learning about the muggle world and everything in it. I want to be able to take you out in our world. I want to introduce you to mother. I wouldn't even mind hangin** g **out with your friends." Draco asked.**

 **I could see Hermione frown. "Draco. Soon. But for now I'm enjoying this. You and us. Me and Ron just broke up. The news of me and you will be quite a shock not only to him, but to everyone else."**

 **"Hermione I love you. I've loved you since I could remember. You are the only woman I have loved other than my mother." Draco replied his voice getting annoyed.**

 **"Draco I love you too. Please give it some time." She started to beg.**

 **"Six months isn't long enough Hermione?" Draco was full on frustrated at this point I could tell.**

 **"I love you. Please just hear me out on this." Hermione said.**

 **"Fine. I'll see you tonight then? I have a lunch date with Mother and I was hoping to bring you along..."**

" **Draco." Hermione interrupted.**

 **"Fine. Just as long as I'll see you tonight." He replied. They kissed a long and deep kiss and I saw Malfoy drive away a Phantom Rolls Royce.**

 **Give it to Malfoy to always have the best and most expensive even in the Muggle World.**

 **Once I knew he was gone I stood up and turned around. Hermione had her head in her mobile phone and I cleared my throat to get her attention.**

 **"Hermione?"**

 **"Oh my goodness Dean! Hi! How are you? Wait was that you sitting there the whole time?" The realization was all over her face.**

 **"I'm very well thank you. I'm here** **meeting my sister Daniel." She peeked inside and found my sister. My sister looked back at us and waved.**

 **"She looks a lot like you." She complimented.**

 **"Yeah well she's half remember?" I smiled.**

 **"Of course. Um did you hear everything?"**

 **"I did actually. Don't worry Hermione. Your secret is safe with me. I know about your break with Ron, I see him during our pick up games of Quidditch." I assured her.**

 **"Thank you. What are you doing these days? I haven't seen you much since I broke up with Ron." She asked me.**

 **"Actually I've decided to become a healer. I managed to get my Muggle Degree is Psychology and I decided I'd put that to good use in our world. My own practice with muggles as well." I said. I know no one expected this of me, but that's what I enjoyed the most about the route I was taking.**

 **"That is amazing Dean congrats!" She replied excitedly and gave me a hug. "What do you want to specialize in?"**

 **"I think relationships. A lot of times I think the whole wizarding war could of been avoided if Voldemort had a hug or two you know?" I said cracking a joke.**

 **"That must be the Fred and George humor in you." She said and we both laughed.**

 **"Dean?" My sister finally came out of the shop with a bowl of ice cream.**

" **Danielle this is my good friend Hermione. Do you remember her?" I asked.**

 **"Yes of course. It's nice to see you again."**

 **"It's nice to see you as well Danielle." Just then Hermione's mobile rang. She smiled when she looked at the screen. "I'm sorry! I have to get going. I hope you both have a good afternoon."**

 **"If you ever need a therapist let me know!" I shouted after her.**

 **She smiled and waved goodbye. I could overhear her answering her phone. "I just saw you not ten minutes ago...I miss you too Draco." Hermione replied.**

 **I guess they must really be in love.**

 **"Are you gonna tell me what that was all about?" Danielle said with a hand on her hip.**

 **"Yes baby sister come on then."**

"Do you think you need closure Hermione." I said to her. It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

"I think so." Hermione finally replied after a few moments of silence. "We didn't end on a mutual note. And the last time we talked we didn't get to fully discuss anything."

"Why is that?" I asked her fully knowing the answer.

"Because you and Ron walked in on us!"

 **Ron and I were walking to Hermione's office in the Ministry. We were all getting together for our Annual D.A. Reunion. Ron thought it would be a good idea to swing by Hermione's office or else she'd end up coming late due to her working.**

 **Ron had stopped to talk to an Auror passing us and I continued to walk to Hermione's office. The door was closed but I could hear some voices.**

 **"You thought my office would be the best place to talk?" Hermione asked. I could tell she was upset but the blinds were closed so I couldn't see anything.**

 **"I couldn't track you anywhere else! You won't answer my letters Hermione. You blocked me from your Floo." I could recognize that voice anywhere it was Draco's. I wasn't sure if I should interfere. Hermione and Ron had just started coming to my practice since they were due to get married anyway now and they wanted to get the kinks out while they could.**

 **"Yes well you wouldn't answer my letters either Malfoy."**

 **"Really Hermione? Are we eleven again." Draco said sounding very much like Hermione.**

 **"You sound like me." Hermione laughed.**

 **"You've rubbed off on me. In more ways than one." Draco implied.**

 **This is disgusting. I thought to myself. But I kept listening in anyways.**

 **"Why did you come here?" Hermione asked.**

 **"Why are you marrying him?" Draco asked in return.**

 **"You haven't spoken to me in a year Draco." Hermione said. "I've missed you terribly." She was on the verge of tears.**

 **Just then I could hear Ron's voice coming closer and because they were both my friends I decided to barge in.**

 **"Hermione I..." Playing oblivious to what I** already knew was going on.

 **Hermione and Draco stood up. His hand over hers and they let go immediately.**

 **"Oh I'm so sorry Hermione I should have knocked. I didn't hear anyone talking." I apologized. "Hello Malfoy."**

 **"Thomas. Or Healer Thomas I should say these days am I correct?" Draco politely asked.**

 **"Yes it is thank you." Just then Ron barged in.**

 **"Mione love...Ferret! Why are you in here with my fiancé?" Ron was red. But Malfoy's face almost faltered when Ron said fiancé.**

 **"I was just on my way out. Your fiancé and I were just catching up." Draco smoothed down his dress robes and nodded at me. "Healer Thomas."**

 **Malfoy turned around to Hermione.** **From my angle I could see him whispering something in her ear and then give her a kiss dangerously close to her lips but from where Ron was standing it looked like just a chaste kiss on her cheek.**

 **Malfoy strode out of her office and nodded his head at Ron. "Weasley." Before walking away and disappearing out of sight.**

 **I"WHY WOULD YOU LET FERRET IN YOUR OFFICE HERMIONE." Ron yelled. It caused quite a commotion and everyone in the office suddenly turned their head to Hermione's office.**

 **"Guys? This is causing a scene." I cut in.**

 **"Thank you Dean." Hermione said shuffling some papers to put in her bag. "Ron I can have whomever I choose in my office. Draco** and I are friends."

" **When did you and bloody Ferret become friends?!" Ron exclaimed.**

 **"Are we eleven Ron?" Hermione echoing the words Draco just spoke not moments ago. "A long while ago Ronald for your information if you must know."**

 **"How come I never knew?" Ron asked.**

 **"Ron there's still things about me I don't think you'll ever know." Hermione replied shutting the door in his face.**

 **"Are you ok?" I asked her.**

" **I'm fine Dean thank you."**

 **"HERMIONE BLOODY HELL OPEN THIS DOOR!" Ron said bangin from the other side.**

 **"How long do you think it's going to take him that a simple Alohoamora will open it?" Hermione asked.**

 **"Once he calms down." I laughed. If there was one thing that Ron had it was his temper and he didn't think straight when it was full on.**

 **"He'll know where to find us. Come on Dean let's go meet the others. Maybe some time in my office will have him meet his senses."**

 **"** I remember that well. Ron showed up an hour late to the game mumbling about your office and how your secretary had to let him out."

"Yes well he isn't the brightest bulb. But he is one of my best friends and my husband." She shrugged.

"Well since my time as your patient is over, when are you going to find out about your father Dean?" Hermione asked.

I almost forgot about the envelope in my pocket. Hermione was one of the few people I told that I was looking into finding out about my father.

"I'm scared about what I'll find out Hermione. He walked out on my mother and me. Why would anyone do that." I asked her.

"Everyone has their reasons for what they do Dean. Your father might of had a really good one." Hermione replied with a smile. But I want sure if her first statement had more to do with me than her.

I took the envelope out of my pocket and put it on the table.

"You should open it." She squeezed my hand and smiled. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No it's alright Hermione. But could you do me one favor. I'm not asking as your Healer but as your concerned friend."

"Yes Dean anything!" Hermione said.

"Go talk to Draco. Get some closure. You both need it." I said to her.

"I can't promise you tonight, but one day Dean." She replied.

"As long as you do it." I said walking her to the Floo.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Hermione asked one more time.

"No it's alright. Get home I know Ron is waiting for you."

Hermione kissed me on the cheek and disappeared into the Floo. I sat down on my chair and corrected the envelope to its correct size. I took a deep breath not sure what I would find inside. I opened the envelope and sure enough there was a moving picture of a young man who looked very much like myself smiling and waving back at me.

* * *

 **A/N** : Fun facts for anyone who is interested. Dean Thomas' father was in fact a wizard who walked out on him and his mother because Death Eater's were trying to recruit him. Unfortunately he was murdered. Dean didn't know his father was a Wizard but J.K. Rowling clarified it when discussing his background as initially Dean Thomas was supposed to be a prominent character but his character had to be reduced due to publishing length concerns.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I wish I was J.K. and I had thought of these characters.

A/N: SURPRISE! I decided to post a chapter early. I think this is the second to last chapter before all the serious stuff comes. I'm excited for this story to end just so that I can start on the sequel and maybe another story in the same universe. I also have a few other stories racking my brain right now but I wanted to at least finish this. Enjoy! And I am still writing this strictly from my iPhone so please bear with me when it comes to grammar!

* * *

I am a handsome man and I knew it. I was quiet in Hogwarts. No one ever spoke to me and I never spoke to anyone. I am much more of an observer and let's just say I do have some trust issues due to dear mother.

I smoothed and straightened down my dress robes and looked at myself in the mirror. There would be no way that I would be going home alone tonight and now that I had this whole muggles/muggle borns are inferior rubbish out of my head there would be plenty more witches for me. I had done a complete 360 and honestly I was glad I had. In the sheets there was no difference about how the woman felt witch or muggle.

But today was not about me. Today was about my best mate Draco Malfoy. Today he was finally chaining himself down to the utter nonsense and rubbish of marriage. Did I mention I have issues because of my mother?

I looked over to see Draco straightening himself for the millionth time. "Draco, mate, word of advice. As I admire your need to make sure you are well maintained as I do, I'm pretty sure the sweat from your hands has unraveled your perfectly slicked back hair and you know how Astoria is."

Draco nodded himself to me and put some slicking potion in his hair again. It was nearly set but I could see his cards strewed all over the armoire in front of me.

"Draco. You'll be fine. You're marrying Astoria Greengrass. Merlin knows she's spent the last year everyday planning this wedding down to how much oxygen she would allow herself to breathe in that dress."

Draco finally laughed but a serious look came over his face. "I know I should be happy. My wife to be is gorgeous, patient, the perfect pureblood wife. But she's..."

"Not Hermione." I finished for him and he simply nodded.

"Draco. I'm probably the worst person to talk to about marriage and love since I run away from it. But as your best mate and best man I will keep you in line. What can you do today? Hermione married that Weasley git. Would you really cancel all of this? Would you go run to her and tell her that you still love her and she should leave her husband for you?"

"I don't know Blaise. But at least I tried with her." Draco shrugged.

"But it seems you pretty much bludgeoned that up. The inevitable is this. Unless you really know you could win her back." I clapped my hand on my best mate's shoulder but I couldn't help but notice the sad look in his eye. He took a picture out of his coat pocket and looked at it. It was the night him and Granger finally got together.

 **It was the 3rd Annual Remembrance Ball tonight. I didn't have many charges. The only charge I had was helping Draco, but since Granger and Potter had helped acquit him of most of his charges mine ended up looking like I stuck a live chocolate frog down the minister's pants. I had a year of house arrest and no magic other than just necessity needs. The ministry put a tracking spell on my wand but honestly the only spell they came to find that I used constantly was a contraceptive spell. I could only imagine the faces of the wizard or witch in charge of keeping track of what I used my wand for.**

 **The ballroom was immaculately decorated and there was already quite a crowd. I had been able to redeem myself in the wizarding society fairly quickly. I was seen with multiple muggle, muggle-born, and half blood witches since my sentencing. I also became friends with that Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood. She was a pretty thing and certainly kept me on my toes, but she was already involved with that Scamander fellow.**

 **I chatted it up with a delicious looking server that had graciously served me my wine. While in conversation about what she would be doing after the evening was over I scanned the room. But my eyes couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a certain blonde haired fellow Slytherin.**

 **I excused myself from the pretty witch and walked over to the tall figure I never expected to see there. "Draco Malfoy." I exclaimed while clapping a hand on my old friend's back.**

 **"Well well well, look who the cat dragged in. Zabini my good man. How are you?" Draco nodded his head at me.**

 **"I'm good. Can't believe it's been three years. But how have you been Draco?"**

 **"I've been alright. Can't complain I got off easier than I think I deserved to. But I have to thank Harry and Hermione." He said tipping his head towards the enormous blown up moving image of the famous Golden Trio.**

 **"Harry is it? I expected Hermione. But Harry?" I was genuinely shocked. I knew about Draco's feelings for the brightest witch of our age since she knocked him in the face, but for the life of me couldn't understand how he was suddenly on first name basis with Potter.**

 **"Blaise when people save not only you but your mother and father from a lifetime in Azkaban you show respect." Draco said while admiring the blown up image of Hermione.**

 **"Still pining after her then mate?" I inquired while pulling two drinks from the air and giving one to him.**

 **"Shut it Blaise. No one is supposed to know." Draco snapped at me.**

 **"Come on mate, lighten up - whoa is that Weaslette?" My eyes had suddenly caught on a certain red haired female in a black dress with quite the slit on it. "She grew up!"**

 **"She's with Potter." Draco drawled. "I don't think going after the savior of our world's intended is the smartest idea."**

 **"I didn't say I was going to go after her mate. I still have eyes." I retorted while taking in Ginny Weasley.**

 **"You always did have a thing for her. I remember Pansy teasing you about it." Draco said smugly.**

 **"Yes well I'm admitting it now, even if I didn't want to admit it then." I said fondly remember the days of sitting around with Draco, Pansy, Theo, and the rest of our fellow Slytherins. "How is Pansy doing?"**

 **"She's in exile. How well can you be doing?" Draco answered. "She was the only one to offer up Potter to the Dark Lord and during her trial she refused to answer if it was because she really believed in the cause of if it was because she was scared for her life."**

 **"Slytherin through and through I see." I said continuing to scan the crowd to see who else I could find. Just then I noticed the most beautiful woman walk into the room wondering how Draco hadn't seen her first.**

 **"Draco, mate, if you don't take her home tonight. I will." I exclaimed while fixing my attire. It didn't hurt to tease my friend. Draco continued to scan the room until I could tell his eyes were on her and I heard his breath hitch in his throat. Hermione Granger had arrived.**

 **"** Draco, mate, seriously in your wedding robes?" I asked him taking in the picture. It was taken when he finally plucked up the courage to go up to her that night. The photographers had a frenzy. But they looked natural together. The way Draco wrapped his arm around her and how she naturally put her hand on his chest. They even smiled and Draco never smiles.

"I couldn't help it Blaise. This is it forever. I want to know I'm not making a mistake by not going after her." Draco said brushing his thumb against the picture of Hermione.

The realization hit me as to why the picture meant more to him than just how they looked. "And this picture reminds me how you went after her that night."

I had started walking forward to get my best mate riled up but I was instantly pulled back by my neck.

"Blaise, don't start." He said while giving me a drink.

"Look at her Malfoy. If you don't go after her I will!" I said knowingly riling him up. Maybe he'll get some big boy trousers tonight and go after her.

 **We both looked over at Hermione who was getting her picture taken and getting bombarded with questions. She looked beautiful. Her now bushy hair was now beautiful waves cascading down her back. Her gown hugged her body showing off curves I suspect that have been there since our Hogwarts days. Her gown was demure enough for the event, but breathtaking to leave every bloke in the building breathless.**

 **We could hear the photographers bombarding her with questions.**

 **"Hermione! How does it feel three years later?"**

 **"Hermione who are you wearing?"**

 **"Hermione what are your thoughts on former Death Eaters being reformed once being released from Azkaban?"**

 **"Hermione where is Ronald? Why did you arrive alone tonight?"**

 **While she gracefully walked** **away from the nonsense that was reporters. I could hear Draco critiquing the questions.**

 **"Do they realize what event this is? Who asks those type of questions. They are hardly appropriate. You'd think the downfall of the Dark Lord and the innocent lives that were lost was just dirt under the rug with those questions."**

 **"Right you are mate. Curious though, where is the Weasley since Hermione did arrive here alone." I asked him.**

 **He shrugged his shoulders and we continued to take in the scene. The ball this year was as grand as last years, but not gaudy as to be disrespectful for what this was actually for.**

 **The night went on and we ate dinner, our table was with Luna and her husband Rolf. We caught up and watched the ceremony. Kingsley was Minister now and honestly he's been the best one in a long while. Potter, Granger, and Weasley went up to the stage to say their words and in all honesty it was a beautiful ceremony. If there was anything in that room tonight it was the united feeling that we all had once they were done speaking. I was glad that my society had taken me back and did not shun me. I was able to be apart of this.**

 **Soon the music started and couples were now on the dance floor dancing to The Weird Sisters. Hermione looked bored and annoyed on the dance floor with Weasley. Draco appeared out of nowhere and went up to her and she gracefully accepted his hand but not before a photographer captured their picture. They looked every bit the couple and Weasley looked redder than his hair if that was even possible. They enjoyed their dance, talking and laughing. But then Minister Kingsley cut in and Draco walked back to his seat beside me.**

 **"Oh Draco those lamouralilies on you and Hermione's heads are still there after all these years! Isn't that amazing Rolf?" Luna exclaimed when Draco sat down.**

 **"Lamouralilies what is that?" Draco asked with a ghastly look.**

 **"Ask Hermione! I told her they you had them years ago for eachother. She should be able to explain to you. Come on Rolf let's dance!" Luna said dragging her husband to the floor.**

 **We laughed and continued watching the scene in front of us. Just then Hermione walked into our view and I nudged Draco. "Draco, your intended just walked outside to the balcony."**

 **Draco's eyes quickly caught her closing the balcony doors and he stood up.**

" **You look good mate. I'll be fine here." I said tipping my glass to him knocking back another drink.**

 **I watched Draco walk outside and just my luck he was prolly bably so nervous he didn't realize he didn't shut the door correctly. I could see them, the moon was glowing brightly and they looked like a picturesque pair of silhouettes. I took a pair of extendable ears out and listened in while I watched.**

 **"Hermione?" Draco asked and stood behind her.**

 **"Draco? Hi, how are you? Oh my goodness this is embarrassing." She said in between sniffles.**

 **"You can always cry around me. You don't have to hide anything." He said handing her his handkerchief.**

 **"Always the gentleman. Thank you." She said dabbing her eyes.**

 **"You look beautiful tonight and thank you for the dance." He complimented.**

 **"I hate these things, but thank you Draco. You look as handsome as ever."**

 **"May I ask why you were unescorted tonight?" He said moving next to her.**

 **"Ronald and I are broken up, on a break, something like that. I broke things off a few months ago." She said quietly.**

 **"Oh." Draco said putting his head down. "I'm sorry."**

 **"Draco it's ok you don't have to be sorry. I should be sorry. I told you to stop contacting me, but in reality I've missed you." Hermione confessed and she put her hand on Draco's arm. "I was stupid and I still have this notion that Ronald and I..."**

" **Hermione I've missed you so much. Stop." Draco said stopping her and he pulled her into what was a very passionate kiss.**

 **Good man Draco. I thought to myself, he was finally going after what he wanted.**

 **I looked around to make sure no one was looking at me in case they thought I looked suspicious but lucky for me I had a thick column in front of me that blocked me from any angle and continued listening in.**

 **"We should talk." Hermione said sounding absolutely breathless.**

 **"We are talking." Draco announced in between kissing her.**

" **I mean really talk Draco. Some time has passed. I've missed my friend and someone who I know I love. I was hoping you'd come tonight since you didn't come the first two years." She said while fixing some hair out of his face.**

 **"Let's go then." Draco said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the forehead.**

 **I pulled back my extendable ears and they disappeared with a pop. I couldn't help but smirk to myself and walked to a nearby** **table and found a pretty witch to dance with.**

"I told you mate if you didn't take her home that night I would." I said smugly.

"Yes well, I suppose that your manipulation worked in my favor."

"It was always supposed to work in your favor." I chuckled.

"What if this is a mistake? Astoria is great and everything but she's not Hermione." Draco said putting his hands up in frustration. "You know she's supposed to be here? Astoria invited her and the Weasel! How can I stand up there and marry Astoria while the one that I really want is in the audience." He said pacing the room.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Draco shoved the picture in his robes. "Son I do believe you have a wedding to get to." Lucius Malfoy said while stepping in. Old age had finally gotten to the old man and his cane was no longer just for aesthetic uses but to help him around.

"Mr. Malfoy" I said walking over to him to lend him a hand.

"Father I don't understand why you don't just use a spell to help you out." Draco asked.

"Yes well, I think it helps with the forgiveness. I was better earlier but your fiancé has been having the rest of us running around." Lucius waved his hand while sitting down. "Are you having some last minute thoughts son?"

"No." Draco replied but we both knew he was lying.

"Son while I haven't always been a good Father. I strive to be one now. Marriage is a fickle thing. A title but what is between those two are what matters. I've been lucky enough to have your mother after all these years, even after what I did and put the both of you through. She compliments me in ways that I cannot do for myself. She is also patient and forgiving. Even in all that perfection I was nervous the day we wed. But for the reasons of wondering if I'd be a good husband, if I could give her the life she deserved. If you're nervous about those things then you have found the one." Lucius announced proudly. He's come a long way as Draco's father.

"Thank you father. I will be out there shortly." Draco said shaking his father's hand. Lucius showed himself out and that left me and Draco alone again.

"This is a mistake." Draco announced. "But Astoria has been patient and understanding. Hermione is married and moved on. I need to do the same." Draco took the picture out and handed it to me.

"Do you love her?" I asked him while tucking the picture away in my robes. I might run from marriage but one day I would like to marry for love. For the right reasons my mother never did.

"I love Astoria yes. But I don't love her like I did Hermione. And I can learn to fall in love with her." Draco said while nodding for me to go ahead with the procession.

I walked down the aisle with Astoria's sister Daphne. She was a looker but she had quite the attitude. I nodded my head as people waved. I walked to my side of the altar and looked after me. I could see Draco scanning the crowd, but keeping on a straight face as he did. He made it up to the aisle and it seemed as if we were standing up there forever. Everyone in the audience was in deep conversation since the procession music for the bride didn't start and didn't pay us much mind.

I realized that Hermione wasn't in the audience which was weird because while Draco knew Astoria had invited her I knew she was supposed to be coming.

" **Hello Blaise. It's good to see you." Hermione said while sitting down our coffee on the table.**

 **"Always good to see you Hermione." I said. It was a week before Draco's wedding and you could tell it was weighing heavily on her mind. We had become friends while Draco and her had their secret relationship. I knew along with her friend Ginny about them but no one else.**

 **"I already know what you're thinking Blaise. I'm still going to the wedding and no I'm not going to turn into my wedding." She said half laughing.**

 **"Who am I to judge? You'd make my best mate happy." I said shrugging. It's true she would but I don't think either of them would like to catapult their relationship like that.**

 **"He moved on. He's happy." She snorted. "He made it perfectly clear he didn't want me."**

 **"Says the one who's married Hermione." I said. I knew both sides of what they thought. I didn't know exactly what went down but they both felt like the other didn't want them which wasn't true because they were still in love with eachother like they were together.**

 **"Yes, well. He could of easily stopped it." Hermione said sipping some coffee.**

 **"Just like you could of." I announced. They were probably the two most stubborn people I'd ever met.**

" **Whatever the matter is Zabini. He is getting married to Astoria but I will be going. Astoria was gracious enough to invite us so we will be attending."**

" **Oh you wound me Hermione. Zabini really? I thought we were friends!" I played hurt and she laughed.**

 **"Well as your friend Blaise. When are you going to finally settle down!" Hermione asked.**

 **"The day you and Draco settle down together I will." I smiled.**

 **"Touché Zabini, touché." Hermione replied closing her eyes.**

But then Draco's head snapped to the back when I noticed two figures walking in late. It was Hermione and Ron. You could tell they had been arguing the way Ron had a pleading sorry look on his face but Hermione's was red and splotchy.

Even with this Draco looked at Hermione the way he did that night and his breath hitched in his throat once again. They locked eyes but then the procession music started and it was cut. Hermione and Weasley quickly took their seats as we awaited for the bride to walk down.

 **"BLAISE! BLAISE WHERE ARE YOU MATE!" I could hear someone yelling for me. I woke up from my slumber and untangled myself from the sheets that we're covering my body and the witch from last night.**

 **"Who is that?" The girl mumbled from her sleep.**

 **"Just a ferret I'll get rid of him. Go back to sleep." And I was happy that the witch complied.**

" **How was it mate?" I asked as I opened the door for Draco. I put up a silencing spell on my living so she couldn't hear us.**

 **"She's perfect Blaise. Our first time..." He started but I had to interrupt.**

 **"THAT WAS YOUR FIRST TIME? PINING AFTER HER FOR YEARS AND YOU FINALLY DID IT?" I screamed. I really couldn't understand how that was possible.**

 **"Yes Blaise. She's the one." He said smirking and apparated out of my flat.**

 **"You finally got what you wanted Draco good man." I said to myself and walked back to my bedroom where a witch was waiting for me.**

Suddenly the music changed and Astoria walked out. Ever the perfect pureblood Malfoy wife in an intricate gown that probably blew a few ten thousand galleons. I looked at Draco and while he smiled, he didn't look at her the way he looked at Hermione. I looked out in the audience and looked at Hermione realizing she had the same sad smile.

I clapped my hand on his back and squeezed his shoulder to let him know I was had his back. Astoria reached Draco and I stood back and watched my best mate do one of the most honorable things he had ever done his whole life and wondered if I could ever do the same.

* * *

A/N: A chapter early I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be posted on Friday. I have the pictures of the dresses just trying to figure how to link them. Everyway I tried has failed. Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is J.K. Rowling and these characters are not mine no matter how much I wish they were.

A/N: Hello! As promised the next chapter is coming. All the serious parts of the story are coming now, including what happened between them, and the story is coming to a close. BUT there will be a sequel so get ready for it! Also I will be updating Luna's chapter soon to include her Post-War life! Enjoy and Review!

Dollfaceempress: Thank you so much! Your review meant so much! I started tearing up. The last chapter was especially hard to upload. I had typed it straight and then to upload I have to copy and paste. But sometimes I accidentally press the back button and then have to do it again. But BOLDING the flashbacks make me cry. It's so frustrating. But all this finger pain is SO WORTH IT!

Morraine9: Thank you as always for being my champion and always reviewing! Your messages are everything and remind me someone is always reading! I'm not sure how anyone will take the ending but I think it will be fitting.

* * *

I knew I was in love before I even locked eyes with those steel grey pools. Before I got to wind my fingers in the locks of silver grey hair. Even before I got to dote on that pointy little nose.

Love has a definition of its own for everyone and its shared by even the most unlikely souls. Love holds a power no one can fathom and it overwhelms us. Take Severus Snape, the most unlikely of men to be in love. But he was still in love with Lily Potter after all these years. It was that love that drove him to seek help for her, to renounce his allegiance to the dark lord, and fight for the light.

Love is unconditional. Love can move you to do things that you think you would never do. It brings so much happiness and can bring so much sorrow all at the same time. Funny thing about love is that it can cause you to act all types of ways that are beyond who you think you are. Sometimes for the good and sometimes bad.

I stayed with my husband all these years because I still loved him. I loved him to be an anchor of the man he used to be and still could be. My son, our son, was always my everything. As soon as I found out I was pregnant I knew that it was a boy. That little boy would be doted on and given the best. I found a new love I never thought I would experience.

Looking at my son now and the man he has become I couldn't of been any more proud. Even if he wanted to please his father, he had a strong conviction in his heart that led him to a different path. One of the reasons that he defied the Dark Lord when it was his time to deliver.

I was having tea with Draco and Astoria. I adore my son and admire the good man he has become. I wanted a pureblood match and this would've given me such happiness years before, but after everything my son has been put through and has endured I wish he could have married for love.

I don't know how many times he told me he did. But he wasn't in love with her like I knew he was with someone else. He grew to be in love with Astoria. Sadly it sounded like another arranged marriage.

I picked up my tea and smiled politely at Astoria as she told me some news about Scorpius and what new things he was doing. He was also about to start his third year of Hogwarts soon and we all knew he how proud he was to be in Slytherin. Draco smiled proudly on, without a doubt that son of his was the spitting image of his father at his age. I couldn't help but think back to the day we first bought his Hogwarts supplies.

" **Mum, while you finish with Madam Malkin can I run over to Flourish and Blotts?" Draco asked me sweetly. He was about done with all of my shopping and was ready to start his Hogwarts shopping. It was his first year and he tried to brush it off but I knew how excited he really was.**

 **"Yes Draco, I will be over shortly." I said while smoothing down my son's hair that had gone out of place. "Pick out anything you'd like."**

 **I watched Draco walk away he was so intelligent and confident. He walked with each step knowing he was a Malfoy. I paid Madam Malkin for our order and walked over to Flourish and Blotts.**

 **I noticed Draco standing next to a young girl with bushy brown hair and they were talking animatedly with eachother.**

 **"I'm Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, do you know how important that name is?" He said sticking his nose up in the air. It was one thing to be confident but it was another to be arrogant and that was a lesson I was still trying to teach my son.**

 **"I'm Hermione Granger." The young girl answered and stuck her hand out. The young girl was confident and not arrogant. Draco should learn from her. I'm going to have to find out what family she's from, perhaps we could get to know each other and possibly have a match made. I thought to myself.**

 **"What book have you got there?" Draco asked.**

 **"Hogwarts, A History." She replied hugging the book. "I want to know everything there is to know."**

 **"I've read that already. I started my studies early."**

" **I studied early as well. But not on all of this." She said waving her hand.**

 **I couldn't help but want to smack my young son, but of course I wouldn't. But he would have a firm talking to once we got home on his manners.**

 **"Draco Darling!" I called out to him. "Mummy is finished let's get started on your shopping."**

 **"I have to go, but I hope I'll see you around. Maybe we'll end up in the same house." He said happily to her while joining me.**

 **"Bye Draco!" The girl called out while waving animatedly**

 **"Bye Hermione!" Draco called out.**

 **"Who was that son?" I asked.**

 **"A girl. She's really nice and smart!" Draco complimented.**

 **"I see that. I've never heard of her surname I'll have to see where she's from. Did you like her?" I asked.**

 **"Yes. She's smart like me and she's also really pret...I felt like I could hold a proper conversation with her without getting bored." He said.**

 **"Well darling you'll have to tell me all about her when you get to school. For now let's get all of your supplies together." I said leading him to the next shop.**

I didn't know at the time she was a muggle-born. She was lovely enough even with her unruly hair and she made my son smile. I should have known she was buying that book because every pureblood child is educated early on about the school they will be attending. You can imagine my distaste for her once my son did go to Hogwarts and found out she was a muggle-born. But then she was a powerful witch and at the top of the class, their class. We never spoke about that day in Flourish and Blotts again.

Astoria was now mentioning how Scorpious hoped there would be a Triwizard tournament during his time at Hogwarts. My husband wanted Draco to go to Durmstrang so badly, but I made sure Draco went to Hogwarts and honestly I think that made the most difference. Had he not been exposed to muggle-borns the way he had, he would've carried the firm pure-blood belief just like his father and I did.

" **Mother I would like you to meet someone." Draco said coming in from the Floo. He was coming over for our Saturday lunch.**

 **"Yes Darling? Who if I may ask?" I inquired while brushing off some dust from his shoulder.**

 **"She's..a friend. I thought she could come near the end of our lunch. We will be attending a ministry function together." He said with a smile. "As colleagues of course.**

 **"Of course darling. But I don't know all of your friends?"**

 **"Not this one mother." He said pulling out my chair for me.**

 **We chatted and he caught me up on some things he was doing with Malfoy holdings. Despite what our family had done, it was slowly coming back up in society.**

 **Suddenly our floo lit up and stepped out was no other than Hermione Granger. I held my surprise in and rose to greet her as Draco rushed over to her.**

 **"Mother this is Hermione, Hermione Granger."**

 **"Draco I am well aware of who our guest is." I said nodding to him. "Ms. Granger how lovely to have you in our home."**

 **"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. Draco here insisted in escorting me to the Ministry dinner tonight. I didn't want to interrupt your brunch but he insisted I come over to meet you. I hope I'm not interrupting." I took the girl in, she had grown magnificently since I last saw her, at our trials. There was no amount of words or action to ever show how grateful I was to Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter.**

 **"No interruption at all. Draco and I were almost done. Maybe one day we could have tea together dear. Draco has never had me meet anyone special in his life." I announced knowing I was embarrassing my son.**

 **"I'll have to take you up on that offer Mrs. Malfoy. I don't mean to be rude but we must be on our way." Hermione said shyly.**

 **"Of course dears. I wouldn't want you to be late." I nodded at them politely. My son broke from Hermione, something I don't think he noticed that I knew was that he never let go of her since she came, and kissed me on the cheek.**

 **"I'll see you soon Mother."**

 **"It was lovely to see you again under better circumstances this time Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione nodded politely.**

 **"I do hope you take me up on my offer Hermione. Thank you again, always."**

 **They both smiled at me and walked into Floo.**

 **"How peculiar." I said smirking to myself. If there is nothing wrong it's never a mother's intuition.**

Draco brought Hermione around a few times after that and she really was a lovely girl. Well mannered, knew how to keep herself up, very intelligent. I couldn't help but think that if I never knew her status I would of continued thinking she was pureblood.

"Mother, I was wondering if you would accompany me to get some new dress robes. I always appreciate your input." Astoria asked which interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course, dear. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied.

Draco choose well when it came to Astoria. She was brought up just like myself and I was good friends with her mother. I'm glad he choose her over Daphne. Daphne was a reasonable choice but she didn't always know how to hide her sarcasm. I glanced at Astoria's ring finger. It wasn't the Malfoy ring which I was well aware of.

" **Draco darling, I'd like to give you something." I said sitting down with him. It was another Saturday lunch.**

 **"What is it mother?" He was obviously very intrigued. I pulled out a box from the drawer next to us and gave it to him.**

 **"Mother this isn't?" As his eyes quickly darted to my ring finger.**

 **"Open it." I coaxed him.**

 **"Mother. Why in Salazar's name would you give this to me?" He asked inspecting the ring.**

 **"Because I know you've been seeing Hermione even when you tell me she's just a close friend." I said smiling at him. "I'm your mother dear. I know everything before you ask."**

 **"We haven't made things public yet. But I know she's the one." He said confessing to me. "She's not pureblood mother. Why do you approve?"**

 **"I must confess if this had been years ago I wouldn't have. But Hermione is a remarkable young woman. She might be muggle born but she is more powerful, capable, and intelligent than most pureblood girls in the first place. She makes you happy Draco and all I've done my whole life is made sure you had the best and you were happy." I said patting his hand. "But why haven't you made things public yet?"**

 **"She doesn't know how people will react. Not that she cares or I care but she just broke up with the Weasley git a few months before we got together."**

 **"Whatever the matter may be, may I give you a word of advice Draco?"**

 **"Mother you will give it to me anyways." Draco said with a smile.**

 **"Because I am your mother. Draco this will go to both you and Hermione. You both deserve happiness. I have never seen you any happier. She put a smile on your face when you spoke to her in Flourish and Blotts and even then I think we both know your heart opened for her. You both have been through hell and back. I feel sorry what she endured in our own home but I would be grateful and honored for a daughter-in-law like her. You both are in the public eye, but they or anyone else should not dictate what you do now. You both have lived a life where you couldn't freely do what you wanted, dictated by a war far beyond your years." I said cupping my son's face.**

 **"Thank you Mother. I'm thinking of waiting a little bit to ask her but I know I will. I will keep this safe." Slipping the ring into his robes. "I must be going."**

 **"Hermione?" I said smiling.**

 **"Yes and please don't make that face mother." Draco said embarrassed.**

 **"One condition son?" I said completely serious.**

 **"Anything for you mother." Draco said.**

 **"That you will give me beautiful and intelligent grandchildren to dote and spoil. The house is rather empty with you gone so much." I said blindsiding my son. His face showed it clearly. "Now go, enjoy your evening and tell Hermione I said hello."**

I don't know where that ring is now. Draco said that he was saving it for Scorpius and that Astoria wanted a bigger ring anyways.

"Draco when are you going to bring Scorpius over? I haven't seen my only grandson in a while. With all this talk I can only imagine how grown he is now. Letters from him simply are not enough." I said.

"I'll have him come on Christmas of course. That's only a few months away." Draco said.

"Speaking of letters. Mother Scorpious is now taking an interest in a certain young woman." Astoria said.

"Whom?" I said rather intrigued.

"The Weasley girl. Rose." She said with a smile.

I couldn't help but almost choke on my tea. "Rose Weasley? Ron and Hermione's daughter?" I had to see if this was a mistake. But judging by Draco's face it wasn't.

"Yes they've been writing since first year. It's very darling. He's so taken with her." Astoria said.

Draco was just as taken with Hermione I thought to myself. I never knew if Astoria knew about their relationship, but it seemed not.

"I know Scorpius is young but how darling would that be? Wouldn't that be darling Draco? Ron and Hermione are great. We went to each other's weddings." She said animatedly.

I only nodded in response. Of course I knew. I went to both weddings, sometimes Astoria was so wrapped up she didn't realize what she was saying. I could tell by Draco's face that he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Mother look at the time we must be going." Draco suddenly said interupting.

"Oh my goodness yes. We must be going. We were going to go see this new ballet tonight that Draco got me tickets for." She said clapping her hands together.

"Then I mustn't keep you both." I gave them both a hug and kiss. "But Draco dear can I ask you to stay behind a moment. If you don't mind Astoria I would like a private moment with my son."

"Of course Mother. I'll be at home getting ready darling." She said to Draco and apparated.

"Mother if this is about Her-Hermione I would rather not." Draco drawled trying to hide his emotions on the subject at hand.

"Draco. You haven't spoken to Hermione in years and she can still rise all of this emotion out of you. When are you going to speak to her?" I asked. I never knew what happened between them. But I just knew that whatever happened had broken both of their hearts.

 **I didn't mean to snoop or pick up the letter but I did. I came into Draco's room to look for him but he wasn't there. It has been three months since him and Hermione had stopped seeing each other and my son was miserable. He wouldn't tell me what happened. But when I looked on his nightstand and saw an envelope with "Hermione" on it and the letter beside it I couldn't help but read it.**

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _We haven't spoken or seen each other in months. It's breaking my heart. I miss seeing you. I miss seeing your smile. I miss seeing your smile and knowing that it's me putting it on your face. I miss counting the freckles that surround your nose. I miss riding around in that muggle contraption of a car with you around the countryside until we would find a little inn to stay in for the night. I miss waking up to you and falling asleep to you._**

 ** _I've tried to contact you every possible way. All my letters come back unanswered, you blocked your floo from letting me in or call you, even your wards! Hermione, my love, I miss you so much and I just want to talk._**

 ** _Everything I said that night. I didn't mean it. You mean the world to me. And we can always try again. There's always another chance. Give us and our future another chance._**

 ** _You were absolutely right when you said you weren't my first choice. You are bloody right woman. You infuriate me, you drive me insane, you challenge me. You make me better. You are damn right when you said you were never my first choice but you are my only choice. The only choice that was truly mine. Then, now, forever, and always._**

 ** _That night was supposed to be completely different. What happened was never supposed to happen. I had amazing plans for us._**

 ** _There's not a moment I don't think about you. I'll don't think I can ever move on from you. I'm losing everything with you._**

 ** _I hope you reply to this letter. This is the 75th one I've sent. I'm keeping track and I have them all piled here in case you ever give me a chance to speak to you again._**

 ** _I love you Hermione Jean Granger. Forever._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Yours: Draco L. Malloy_**

 **I held a hand to my heart and wiped the tear escaping my eyes. I never knew what happened between them but I hoped they would fix it. I fixed the letter how I found it and quickly walked out of my son's room. I hoped whoever I was hoping and wishing to would hear me.**

"You need to speak to her. Get closure Draco. I love Astoria. You've been a kind and loving husband to her after all these years. She's a wonderful mother to Scorpius, but you are first and foremost my son. I'm tired of seeing you hurting and Hermione too. Whatever happened to you too, I'll never know. But go to her and talk." I told him firmly.

"One day mother. And how do you know about Hermione?" He asked me.

"You'll find out when you talk to her." I said waving him to go and walking inside from the gardens where we had lunch.

"Mother!" He called after me.

"When you speak to her Draco!" I called after. I truly hoped they could fix things between them. I would love to see my son at peace finally.

Stopping at the portrait of our family I looked between my husband and me. I couldn't help but smile. Even after what we've been through, what we may have caused, we were still here well and alive.

My husband then appeared next to me and kissed me lovingly. I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you Lucius Malfoy."

"I love you too Narcissa Malfoy." He said kissing me again. "I was hoping you would join me for a picnic love?" Giving me his arm.

"Oh Lucius. Of course!" I said entwining my arm with his and we strode together like two teenagers on the cusp of falling in love.

* * *

A/N: We're getting closer to finding out what happened! I dropped a few hints and I'm hoping that someone might pick it up. Until next time! Please review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : I think after this many it's clear I am not J.K. no matter how much I'd like to be. I never created these characters, no matter how much I've told myself Draco and Hermione did end up together and it was just a costly publishing error they didn't want to correct.

 **A/N** : PLEASE READ! All the serious stuff is coming now. You probably might hate me after these next two chapters but I PROMISE the story will end on a good note. This is probably the most insignificant character I could put in this story, but will ultimately be the most important. It's going to start with a Flashback first unlike other chapters. So if you're confused it's not an error. WARNING: Sensitive topic at hand. Before anyone gets on my case about this. I have personally gone through this. So I know firsthand that it is not a light matter. I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

 **I was named after an amazing woman, my Aunt. Sadly she had been murdered at the hands of Voldemort. During the First Wizarding War my uncle Edgar, his wife, and my cousins had been murdered. I wanted to do something to help others since I could not help them. I became a healer.**

 **Becoming a healer was what I decided to be during the war. I may not have been the strongest or toughest fighter, but I came to love healing others. I helped Madam Pomfrey a lot Post-Battle and she even said I was a natural.**

 **I returned to school and got the necessary requirements. A lot of us were able to just join the Ministry or jump into a job without necessary marks, but I wanted to know I had earned mine.**

 **It was another day at St. Mungo's and I looked at my patient board to see who was next. I'm a half-blood witch and sometimes I wish the Wizarding world would update itself, but the Wizarding world was slow when it came to moving forward technology wise. I shook my head and chuckled to myself when I seen the name pop up on my clipboard again. I walked to Exam Room 5 and knocked on the door.**

 **"Come in!" a gentle greeted me.**

 **"Why Hello again Mr. Malfoy, what do I owe this pleasure again young man?" I asked.**

 **"I didn't mean to." He said putting a strong emphasis on mean.**

 **"Quidditch?" I asked him.**

 **"Quidditch!" He yelled.**

 **"Quidditch." His mother said sternly. Astoria Malfoy was a beautiful young woman and she definitely was raising the young Mr. Malfoy to be much nicer than when his father was this age.**

 **"Mum. I want to be the best! Father was a seeker! I want to be like him! I would even like to be Quidditch Captain like Mr. Flint was! He got to boss Father around." Scorpius talked animatedly.**

 **"Son as much as I love all of that for you, you have plenty to time to practice. You're going to Hogwarts next year. You don't have to do all this, you're already gifted with Father's abilities." Astoria told her son firmly.**

 **"But Mum! Ow!" Scorpius said trying to cross his arms.**

 **"Do we have a broken arm?" Astoria asked.**

 **"I'm not sure if it's broken. But..." And there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called out.**

 **"Dear what are you doing here?" Astoria asked sitting up. Draco Malfoy had walked in and went straight to his son.**

 **"Well I'm right at the ministry when I got your owl so I came right away. Scorp, son what happened?" He asked concerned.**

 **"I was doing loops on my broom when I accidentally fell off. But I didn't fall that far. I was only a few feet off the ground! Ow!" He said while trying to show his father.**

 **"You did a loop?" Draco asked clearly proud of his son.**

 **"I did three in a row!" Scorpius exclaimed clearly pleased at his father's face.**

 **"Good job son!" Draco said giving his son a high-five and ruffling his hair.**

 **"Draco!" Astoria yelled.**

 **"Sorry Storie. I'm a proud father." He said smirking. "But next time you must be extra careful. You could of been seriously injured."**

 **"Alright Father." Scorpius said putting his head down.**

 **Never in my younger days would I ever have thought I'd see Draco Malfoy be such a loving father. But there's love in us all it seems. I smiled at the exchange and remembered I had a job to attend to. "Excuse me Mr. Malfoy let me see Scorpius so I can tell you what's a matter with him."**

 **"Of course Healer Finnigan." He said politely nodding at me and giving me space. I did all the diagnostic spells to make sure Scorpius was alright. "No serious damage. Just a fracture on his left arm. I'll just cast a quick spell to keep it all in place. It'll be healed tomorrow but you cannot use this arm Scorpius!" I told him with a smile.**

 **"No Quidditch!" Scorpius whined.**

 **"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Astoria warned behind me.**

 **"Yes Mother, Yes Healer Finnigan." Scorpius complied.**

 **"Here is a bottle of pain relieving potion, only if it bothers him that much. It's good for the next day Mrs. Malfoy. Do you have any questions?" I said giving it to Astoria.**

 **"Healer Finnigan, I don't need that. I'm a big boy! I can take anything. Right father?" Scorpius called out.**

 **"Thank you so much Healer Finnigan." Astoria interrupted. "What my son meant to say was Thank you, correct?"**

 **"Thank you again Healer Finnigan." Scorpius chimed.**

 **"You're welcome Mr. Malfoy. I'm going to get your papers so that you will be free to go.**

 **They politely nodded at me and they surrounded their son. I walked out of the room and looked at my chart. I couldn't believe me eyes, shaking my head and went to exam room 7 and knocked on the door.**

 **"Come in!" A cheery voice yelled.**

 **"Well, Miss. Weasley I don't believe we've had the honor." I said extending my hand. "My name is Healer Finnigan."**

 **"Rose Weasley." She said proudly shaking my hand.**

 **"Hello Susan!" Ron Weasley exclaimed from beside his daughter.**

 **"Hello Ron." I smiled brightly at him. I had a crush on him on First Year and he still looked the same. "What brings us in today?"**

 **"Rosie would you like to tell the Healer here what happened?" Ron asked his daughter.**

 **"Well I was reading a book on Quidditch strategies and I wanted to try them out. Mother doesn't let me try to do too much Quidditch, she never flew like Dad or Aunt Ginny." Rose said proudly. "I really did have the hang of it, but then I turned the boo room too hard and ended up flying upside down and lost my gripping."**

 **"Promise you won't tell Mum, right?" Ron said sheepishly.**

 **"I thought you were the adult and I was the child." Rose said while crossing her arms with her eyebrows furrowed.**

 **"Well Rose let me check over you." I did the same diagnostics as I did on young Mr. Malfoy. "Well Rose luckily for you it seems you only sprained your wrist. But the bad news is that magic can't make it better sinc ph ie it's only a sprain. You're just going to have to take it easy for the next two weeks."**

 **"Nothing is broken?" Ron asked.**

 **"Nope nothing is broken. You're good to go. Let me just get your paperwork ready of you guys don't have any questions." I said addressing them.**

 **"None. Rosie we did it! Your Mum is never going to find out." Ron said giving Rose a high five. There was a knock on the door and I told them they could come in.**

 **"Rosie! What happened? And don't think I didn't hear you Ronald! You were going to try to keep this from me?" Hermione said rushing in and grasping Rose's face with her hands.**

 **"Love! I wasn't going to keep it from you." Ron said.**

 **"That's not what I heard!" Hermione said. I couldn't tell if she was entirely mad or if she was just getting on him. "Tell me how I had to find out from your Father, when I ran into him on the lift with Hugo!" She was mad and I thought this would be the best moment to interrupt and calm her down.**

 **"Mrs. Weasley, Rose here is alright, she just had a sprain on her wrist." I told her hoping to calm her. Hermione took a deep breath calming down just as I suspected she would.**

 **"Thank you Susan. I mean Healer Finnigan. I appreciate what you've done for my daughter. Please excuse my outburst." Hermione said apologetically.**

 **"It's alright Mrs. Weasley. You have every right to be concerned." I said. "Now Rose remember give your wrist some time to rest. I'm going to get you your papers so you can leave." They all nodded at me and I left the room. I went to the station and closed the door. Of all the odds in the entire universe how was it that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were here with their new significant others at the very same time.**

 **I put my head down and got to working on their papers right away. I was about to go to the exam room with Scorpius in it when I heard both doors open at the same time. I put my head back down and watched what was in front of me.**

 **Hermione had her head down looking at some paperwork and Draco was looking straight ahead. I could tell they had no idea they were both there. I watched in pure fascination for these two former lovers.**

 **They walked a few steps toward each other before Hermione collided face forward into Draco's chest. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Hermione said while grabbing all of her papers off the ground her gave still down.**

 **"It's ok Miss. Are you..." Draco was replying when Hermione put her head up and they locked eyes.**

 **"Hermione?" Draco said in disbelief.**

" **Draco?" Hermione answered her eyes wide in shock.**

"Hun are you alright?" My husband said finally breaking me out of my flashback.

"Yes love I'm fine." I said smiling at him.

"You stared off into space there. I was getting worried about." My husband said jokingly.

"I'm fine." Reassuring him and kissing him on the cheek.

I looked at my husband lovingly and brushed some stray hair out of his face. I never thought that I the boy I shared that first boat ride to Hogwarts would become my husband, that I would be Mrs. Seamus Finnigan.

I didn't date much while we went to Hogwarts. I never fell in love till I re-met Seamus again after the war. He was attentive, funny and kind. We were so lucky to have what we did.

I looked at the scene in front of me like it happened years ago. My heart couldn't help but go out to them. I had never seen more people in love than them.

"Hermione! Ronald! How good to see you?" Astoria said rushing over to give to Hermione a hug. "I haven't seen you both in years. Since both of our weddings?"

"Well it is our 20 year class reunion." Hermione said politely.

"I know I wasn't in your class but I had to accompany my husband." Astoria said wrapping her hand around her husband's arm. "You know he didn't even want to come? Can you believe I had to convince my husband to go to his class reunion!"

"I wouldn't even dream of it." Hermione replied. "Hello Draco."

Draco took a moment before he spoke. "Hello Hermione, Weasley."

"Astoria. Ferret." Hermione elbowed him in the gut. "Malfoy." She elbowed him in the gut again. "Draco."

My husband was looking at the scene before us now. "Susan let's go over and say hi to Ron and Hermione. The air looks pretty stale over there." He said dragging me over.

"Oh honey. No it looks like their in the middle of a conversation!" I said.

"RON MATE! Hermione! You look lovely." Seamus said giving them a hug.

"Seamus just in time!" Ron said giving us hugs. "Susan you look as beautiful as ever. You sure you weren't a Weasley?" He said joking about my hair.

"Thank you Ron." I said politely. This had to be the most awkward encounter of my life.

"Oh my goodness! I just remembered the last time I seen you both was when we ended up at St. Mungo's after our children had Quidditch accidents at almost the same time. Healer Finnigan weren't you both of their healer?" I nodded politely to confirm what she just said. "How funny is that? All those years ago and now it's seems our children are rather taken with each other!" Astoria exclaimed.

This just got very interesting.

" **What are you doing here?" They both blurted out at each other at the same time. Their faces void of any emotion.**

 **Hermione went first. "Rose got into a Quidditch accident...after seeing some strategies in a book." Draco smirked. "I came from the ministry when I ran into Arthur with our son Hugo. You?"**

 **"Scorpius got into a Quidditch accident as well." Hermione's eyebrows went up in fascination. "Astoria owled me and I was at the ministry as well."**

 **Silence engulfed them and all you could hear were the footsteps of people moving around the hospital. Then they both tried to talk again.**

 **"I'm sorry." and "Can we talk." Were blurted out at the same time.**

 **"What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.**

 **"You're sorry?" Draco said hopeful. "About?"**

 **"I'm sorry about-" and was cut off by Rose and Ron coming out.**

 **"Hun? I thought you were running back to the ministry." Giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Oi Malfoy what are you doing here?"**

 **I could see the flash of hurt that flashed before Malfoy's eyes. He took a moment and cleared his throat. "I was just speaking to your wife. Catching up. But my son is actually in the next exam room." And as if on que Scorpius and Astoria came out.**

 **"Darling! I was wondering where you disappeared to." Astoria said and gave her husband a kiss on the lips. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment.**

 **"Oh my goodness! Ron and Hermione Weasley! How are you doing?" Astoria greeted them as she noticed they were there.**

 **"Very well, thank you." Hermione replied. "If ask what you were doing here but Draco already informed me that our children both got into Quidditch accidents."**

 **"You play Quidditch?!" Scorpius's attention has now been perked.**

 **"Yes I do. I'm Rose Weasley." Extending her hand.**

 **"Weasley? Didn't your Aunt play for the Holyhead Harpies?" Scorpius asked.**

 **"Yes she did! I learned so much from her!" Rose exclaimed while Ron cleared his throat. "And dear old Dad here." She corrected herself.**

 **"Mr. Malfoy Mum told me you were the Seeker for Slytherin? Is that correct?" Rose looked up at Draco. "Excuse my manners, Rose Weasley." She extended her hand.**

 **Draco for a moment took the girl in, smiled, and finally spoke. "My Honor to meet you Miss. Weasley and your mother was correct as always. I was the Quidditch seeker for Slytherin."**

 **"Fascinating!" Rose exclaimed.**

 **Scorpius had a huge smile on his face. "We should play sometime together!"**

 **Astoria chimed in at this point. "Yes! What a wonderful idea! Hermione you should bring Rose over some time and we could have tea together while the children play!" She said clapping her hands together.**

 **"I will have to take you up on that offer. We'll plan for it." Hermione smiled politely and then her eyes went up to the clock behind them. "Oh my goodness! Ron I have to get back to the ministry." She said turning to her husband and Rose. She kneeled down and caressed Rose's face. "Remember what Healer Finnigan said. I love you"**

 **"I love you too Mum." Rose said hugging her mother tightly.**

 **"Astoria and Draco. I'll see you. She said politely and took off in the opposite direction. I took this moment to give everyone their papers so they could leave.**

 **"Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley your papers so you may leave." I said handing them both their papers.**

 **"Thank you so much Healer Finnigan." Astoria said graciously.**

 **"Thank you Susan. You and Seamus should come by sometime soon." Ron added in.**

 **"We'll owl you Ron! Goodbye Rose and Scorpius!" I said while walking back to my station.**

 **Ron and Rose said their goodbyes and it was just the Malfoy's left. "That reminds me Storie I have to get back as well." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek before he knelt down to Scorpius. "Son, listen to your mother and don't do anything to hurt yourself further. You must of given your mother a fright. I love you alright?"**

 **"Yes Father. I love you as well." Scorpius said while giving his father a hug. Draco took off which left him and his mother in the Hallway.**

" **Son what are you smiling about?" Astoria asked looking lovingly at her son.**

 **"I think I just found the girl I'm going to marry." Scorpius announced.**

 **I couldn't help but smile and say "Funny how that works out" to myself.**

 **"Son, Quidditch and now Marriage I think you're breaking your mother's heart too much in one day." She said walking hand in hand with her son down the hallway and disappearing.**

 **"What a day." I said to myself. I looked down at my clipboard and groaned and walked into exam room 8. "Mr. Zanigler how many times have I told you..."**

My husband squeezed my hand again and I was rushed back into reality. "Hun?"

"I'm here." The conversation was still going.

"Yes! Scorpius was quite taken with Rose since he met her. It's funny how that carried on all after all this time now that they're at Hogwarts." Astoria said. "He's told me so much about your daughter."

"I have to say our Rose is quite taken with Scorpius as well. She only ever has kind things to say about your son." Hermione replied.

"We might be in-laws one day!" Astoria said excitedly. Ron's face drained of all the color and Draco looked like a Dementor decided to get naked in front of him.

"Hun, let's not get carried away now." Draco said patting her hand.

"But Draco wouldn't that be amazing?" Astoria said. Just then they were interrupted when another party came.

"Hello everyone!" Ginny Weasley smiled and holding Harry's hand.

"Harry! Ginny!" We all chimed in except the Malfoy's.

"Harry and Ginny Potter. How lovely to see you." Astoria said graciously.

The night went on rather uneventful. Everyone mingled and caught up with people they had lost touch with or who they haven't seen in years. What was amazing to see no one stuck to one house. Almost everyone you could think of. Except Pansy which Draco said it was because her exile sentence had just ended and she wasn't sure how she'd be greeted. Those who had died in the war, we held a special ceremony for them. The war was twenty years ago but it couldn't of felt like it happened just yesterday. There was no dry eye in the room. But once that was over we all danced and ate marrily. Even Headmaster McGonagall made an appearance to everyone's delight. Draco and Hermione kept their distance for a good portion of the night. But I watched their sad goodbye that no one noticed.

"She's lovely." Hermione said. "You couldn't of chosen any better."

"Yes I could have." Draco announced.

"Draco, please don't. Not tonight." Hermione begged.

"If not now? When Hermione?" Draco asked as his mood turned.

"We'll talk soon. I promise." Hermione said and Draco's mood lifted.

"I still love you." Draco said finally.

"Goodbye Draco. Send my love to Astoria." Hermione said pulling him into a hug. I could see her face from where I was standing and I watched a tear escape.

My husband pulled me to his side. "You ready to go home love?"

"Yes I am." I smiled at him and we headed home. It was surreal being in a place I spent so much time growing up. Now twenty years later and here we were well and alive. Better off than I think anyone could've imagined for our generation. I hoped one day Seamus and I would have children attending Hogwarts like our friends and classmates did. How lucky they were.

" **Hello Ms. Granger how are we doing today?" I asked as Hermione came into my office.**

 **"I feel like such an idiot. This is the fifth time we have came to you. We know to cast the spell but sometimes we forget. And every time I come you always tell me I'm not." Hermione said in her seat fiddling her thumbs.**

 **"It's alright Hermione. I'm glad to help you." I said smiling at her.**

 **"I don't know Susan. Maybe I just want it to happen so I know I can. After everything we discussed the first time. I haven't come in months just because I felt like I was just..." Hermione said sadly.**

 **"Hermione I said you still have a chance. Your body went through intense trauma during the war. Cruciatus for hours? Unforeseeable trauma to your body I will not lie. But you still have a chance that was not ruled out. We did both Magical and Muggle testing that showed you can still have children."**

 **"You're right Susan. I just..." Hermione started when Draco apparated into my office.**

 **"Draco!" Hermione stood up happily and jumped on the man. I couldn't help but smile at their affection from each other.**

 **"I missed you too." He said smiling at her and kissing her fully.**

 **"Susan. Thank you again for seeing us and on such private matters we appreciate it." Draco thanked me for what seemed like the millionth time.**

 **"Of course Draco. Now would you like to do the test now?" I asked them both. I tried to keep these meetings short now. Just so they could be on their way after all the emotions that stirred up every time they got here.**

 **"Yes." They both said at the same time.**

 **I nodded my head and cast the spell on Hermione. We waited a moment before a glowing green color emanated from her stomach.**

 **"Draco! Susan! What does that mean?" Hermione demanded her face on the brink of tears.**

 **I knew she knew but I don't think she was letting it process.**

 **"Hermione. You're pregnant." I said happily.**

 **Hermione and Draco had tears in their eyes.**

 **"Do it again. Please." Hermione asked.**

 **I complied and it shown again. We did this a few more times until she was satisfied.**

 **"How far along is she?" Draco asked.**

 **"From the color she's glowing, you're about 3 months along Hermione. Congratulations." I said squeezing Hermione's free hand. "But please take it easy. Remember what I said. Take it easy. Your body went through a lot and it's going to go through a lot carrying this baby. You need to rest and take it easy." I told her.**

 **"Draco. I." Hermione started.**

 **"I love you." And he kissed her. "You and this baby will be fine. Us three will be fine." I felt tears escaping my own eyes. The couple in front of me had had three pregnancy scares. I had to examine Hermione and we talked about her history and that is when I had to break the information to her. I was glad to finally see our visits were turning on a positive note.**

 **"You may see the baby if you want?" I told them.**

 **"Please." Hermione asked squeezing Draco's hand. I transfigured an area of my office to have a exam bench for her. She laid down and I casted the spell first only for me to see just to make sure that everything was alright and then I casted the spell again so they could see.**

 **"Oh my." Hermione gasped while Draco showed Hermione with kisses on her forehead.**

 **"That's your baby." I said excitedly.**

 **There on the screen was their perfect baby. Kicking and waving away. I showed them all angles of their baby and they were ecstatic.**

 **"Next week you both can come and find out the sex." I said catching their attention.**

 **"It's a boy! I know it." Draco exclaimed.**

 **"I might have to agree with you." Hermione replied now caressing her belly.**

 **"I'll see you both next week then." I said smiling. "Congratulations."**

 **The next week went by in a blur. I hoped Hermione had taken my advice and took it easy. The day came and they both were at my office. I had all the equipment ready so they would be able to see the baby.**

 **Hermione laid down on the table. And I conjured a spell so that I could see the baby once again. I kept a straight face on and did the spell two more times just to be sure. There was no heartbeat and the baby wasn't moving anymore. Draco had been whispering in her ear and showering her with kisses when Hermione noticed something was amiss.**

 **"What is it?!" Hermione said suddenly and sat up.**

 **"Hermione. I'm so sorry. But it seems you've lost the baby." I had to tell her.**

 **"What?" She finally uttered. I looked between Draco and her and they both looked like their world had been torn apart.**

 **"No this can't be right! We were just here last week! Susan? Are you sure?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.**

 **"Hermione. I am so sorry. But I'm absolutely sure. Sometimes these things happen. For a lot of women actually. You can have a happy and healthy pregnancy. Or sometimes like in your case there is a certain risk."**

 **Draco was extremely quiet but he never let go of Hermione.**

 **"But Hermione you're either going to have to take a potion or have a surgical procedure done..." I started.**

 **"For what?" Draco finally cried out. His face contorted obviously to try and keep the tears in his eyes from escaping.**

 **"It's ok Draco." Hermione said composing herself. "Which would you suggest Susan?"**

 **"I would like to use the least amount of magic so I would suggest the potion. You can stay here overnight or you can go home." I said while getting the potion from my cabinet.**

 **"Thank you. I think I'll just go home." Hermione said grabbing the potion.**

 **Hermione was holding in her tears. "Take this half when you get home and the other half twelve hours later. You'll experience quite a lot of bleeding but there are no side effects. This isn't like the muggle pill." I told her. "Come back in three days."**

 **"Thank you Susan." I finally pulled her into a hug. Which was very unprofessional but we were friends. "I'm so sorry Hermione." I looked at Draco "I'm so sorry as well Draco."**

 **I hugged them both and they apparated from my office. I sat down in the chair and cried for my friends. No one should ever go through that amount of pain.**

 **They arrived in my office three days later just as I said. Both immaculately dressed, but their faces showed the pain they were trying to hide.**

 **"I'll make this a quick visit. You both looks lovely this evening." I said commenting on their attire.**

 **"Draco has a surprise for me." Hermione replied sadly.**

 **"Let me just do a diagnostic spell and you can be on your way." I said.**

 **They both nodded and I did the spells. "Hermione everything is alright. The potion worked. You can start trying again in two months. No intimacy for six weeks."**

 **Hermione only shook her head in understanding.**

 **I gave her a hug. "You both may go on your way. I'm sure you have a beautiful evening planned Draco."**

 **"Yes I do. Hermione love are you ready?" Draco asked holding out his hand to pull her up.**

 **"Draco no. Can we just stay here for a moment."**

 **"Hermione love. I know this just happened but please this will make you happy." Draco said.**

 **"Draco what on Earth could make me happy right now?" Hermione asked suddenly fury filled her voice.**

 **"I promise this will." Draco tried reassuring her.**

 **"Draco no. I want to sit for a moment and let this sink in! How can you just move on from this? How can you? We just lost our baby!"**

 **"I know that woman! You don't think I feel the same pain you do right now? But I do! I feel it." Draco spat back at her. "I'm just trying to do something positive for you."**

 **"Draco I don't want that right now." Hermione said. "Besides now we can clearly think about our future and everything we discussed."**

 **"What are you talking about Hermione?" Draco asked shocked.**

 **"You know that our future wouldn't work. You didn't want to marry me. You only wanted to after this baby. You never mentioned it before!"**

 **"What are you talking about Woman! I love you Hermione!" Draco's voice was cracking.**

 **I took this moment to excuse myself from the room. No one else was in this part of the hospital so I sat in an empty office waiting for them to calm down. I tried putting up several different silencing spells but it seemed their mix of magic and emotions were breaking through the spell.**

 **"I'm not your first choice Draco! You need a pureblood wife, not a muggle-born. None of our friends know our families don't!"**

 **"Bloody hell woman what are you on about? Where are you getting all this from? And wasn't that your idea! I've been wanting to tell EVERYONE since we got together. BUT YOU INSISTED WE NOT!"**

 **"I FOUND THAT RING DRACO! The Malfoy ring. I know it's about time for you to marry and only pureblood wives have worn that ring. I OVERHEARD YOU TALKING TO YOUR MOTHER OVER THE FLOO! You said 'It's time for a proper arrangement!' I know the Malfoy's had had arranged marriages for generations. Who were you going to marry? Daphne? Pansy? A distant cousin of Zabini?" She spat out. "How could I of been so stupid to think this would of worked out!"**

 **"Hermione love. Calm down." Draco tried talking some sense into her. I knew what Draco was going to do. No one in the world couldn't figure it out. I said running my temples.**

 **"No Draco I will not calm down. We lost our baby. You weren't even going to marry me! We've been in this false reality of ours." Hermione screamed at him.**

 **"Hermione calm down. I've been telling you all week to take it easy. You should of slowed down from work. I love you and your drive and ambition but you should of taken it easy. Now you need to calm down." He tried telling her.**

 **"SO ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT. MY FAULT I LOST THE BABY?" Hermione's voice was loud as could be and the class on the door was cracking. Her magic and her emotions were out of control.**

 **"No! No I am not saying that! But I just want you to calm down. We lost a lot Hermione. But I don't plan on losing you!" Draco cried out to her.**

 **"You were going to lose me when you married someone else. Draco I will not live a life as a mistress." Hermione told him sharply.**

 **"BLOODY HELL WOMAN. That was not my plan. You were never going to be my mistress." Draco screamed at her.**

 **"So then what? Your casted off whore to the side." She spat back.**

 **I wanted to walk in there badly and tell Hermione to calm down. Let her hormones leave her body so she could think straight. But I knew it wasn't my place.**

 **"Hermione! So what if you were never my first choice!" Draco finally screamed at her.**

 **"SEE I TOLD YOU." Hermione yelled.**

 **"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER SHUT IT FOR A MOMENT AND LISTEN TO ME." Draco yelled.**

 **"NO I WILL NOT. YOU'VE MADE IT CLEAR IT'S MY FAULT I LOST THIS BABY AND THAT YOU NEVER WANTED TO MARRY ME. What else have you lied about Draco!" Hermione was really stabbing Draco with her words.**

 **"NOTHING! NOTHING I NEVER LIED TO YOU ABOUT ANYTHING! NOW PLEASE LISTEN. I love you." He said trying to break through to her.**

 **"I'm not going to listen to you anymore. Goodbye Draco Malfoy."**

 **Silence ensued and I waited a moment before I went back to my office. I heard a sob escape when I opened my door. My office was a mess, I'm guessing from both of their furies but honestly I didn't care. Draco had his head down in his hands. I started walking towards him when he cut the silence and looked up at me and said "I was going to propose tonight." All I could say was "I know Draco, I know."**

 **He continued speaking after he had taken a box out of his robes, "I wanted to marry her months ago before all this baby madness started. My mother gave me the ring for her. I hoped tonight I could ask her." The box was now open and he was rolling it back and forth between his hands before he closed it again and buried his face in his hands.**

 **"You will Draco. Let her cool down. I've never seen a couple so in love than you two together. You've been through alot together. She loves you and I know you love her." I told him.**

 **"With everything I have." He said to me. I smiled at him and he finally stood up.**

 **"I apologize for your office Susan. I'll replace everything. I promise." Draco said.**

 **"It's alright Draco. You both have been through a lot. Come back when you're ready." I reassured him.**

 **He nodded at me and disappeared with a pop. I sat down and rubbed the temples of my head and cried my own tears for my friends and myself.**

"Are you ready for disappointment again Susan?" I said to myself in the mirror.

I closed my eyes and murmured the spell again. I got my mind ready for disappointment and when I opened them I felt like all the air had gotten sucked for me. "Oh my god." I yelled.

I did it again at least 10 times. Each time the spell glowed the same and my eyes grew bigger to the point where I thought there were going to pop out. Finally I screamed for Seamus. "LOVE!"

Seamus walked out of the kitchen with a mouthful of ice cream and into the bedroom. "I-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

I beamed at him. "Yes!"

"We-were gonna..." Seamus couldn't make out any coherent words.

"YES LOVE!" I screamed at him and jumped in his arms.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" He screamed in return. He held me in his arms and spun me around and we fell on the bed together laughing and crying.

"Hello there little one." He said to my stomach. I watched him and the memories of the loss that my friends and I once shared had been filled and I couldn't help but feel complete happiness.

 **A/N** : If you didn't get it and why Susan was so emotionally involved. In this point in time her and Seamus are some of the only Alumni with no children yet going to Hogwarts. She's a healer but she's gone through her own miscarriages and she knew exactly what Hermione was going through. I've gone through my own so I know emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually how rough it can be. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it answered the big question for you. Pleas review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is Queen. If I was her I wouldn't of bought a regular house but I would build my own Hogwarts Castle. Just saying. Everything that you don't recognize is mine. What you recognize from HPSS and HPDH is hers.

A/N: I am so sorry this update took longer than usual. I was having problems with my iPhone and couldn't access Google Docs which is what I use to write with! I hope the last chapter answered any questions! I have a feeling you will hate me for this next chapter but I PROMISE you will like the overall ending (which is coming into a few chapters). Let me know what you think.

A/N: I will also include a timeline in the next chapter so you guys understand how this all fits together and I'm not just writing not thinking about how this can actually happen. It'll make sense I promise.

* * *

Have you ever known someone their whole entire life and not known their biggest secret until it was staring at you head on in the face? Could you imagine that? Right now I'm standing in the most unlikely of places and the realization just hit me harder than a hippogriff slicing your arm open.

The first time I ever met Draco Malfoy I was 11 years old. Granted the first time I ever seen Draco Malfoy was in Madam Malkin's, I didn't know it was him. But I will forever be grateful to him. He showed me the prejudices of this world, I didn't even think were possible that existed.

 **I was on the Hogwart's Express for the first time. I just met Ron and Hermione for the first time. Hermione was out searching for Neville's toad while Ron and I were eating sweets. Ron was explaining Quidditch to me when the compartment door suddenly opened. I half expected to see Hermione again.**

 **Three boys entered, and I recognized the middle one at once: it was**

 **the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at me with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.**

 **"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"**

 **"Yes," I said. I was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.**

 **"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly,**

 **noticing where I was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

 **Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.**

 **"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."**

 **He turned back to me. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

 **He held out his hand to shake mine, but I didn't take it.**

 **"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," I said coolly.**

 **Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.**

 **"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."**

I thank him for that because if not I don't know where my life would of ended up. I wouldn't of met my friends or married my beautiful wife.

I'm standing here in the grass with her beside our three children in the most unlikely of places in the world. The sun in the distance is beautiful and there is a soft breeze blowing. I could never imagine leaving them behind.

I don't believe that we would have ever been best mates because of boyhood rivalry and all. But anything is possible in this world, being apart of the Wizarding world has shown me that. My wife squeezes my hand gently and I give her a soft smile back. But I can't take my eyes off my best friend. I'm calculating her face, her emotions, how she's standing. As an Auror it's part of our job to learn these things. As Head Auror it's also something that's I've calculated very well. But she's my best friend and I've known these things since we were eleven.

She's holding in her emotions very well. But there's this glimmer in her eye, a shadow of sadness when she gives her husband a reassuring smile, and the way she looks fondly at their two children like a distant memory while they stand next to their own significant others and family.

She looks ahead at Draco Malfoy and suddenly there's a soft breeze that blows her curly hair around. It softens her gaze almost to remind her where she is and she pats down her dress and I see a silent tear fall from her face and it creates a dark spot on the front of her dress where it had fallen.

Suddenly it hits me, like bludgers during a Quidditch match. I'm in awe of the memories throughout the years hitting me all at once. Finally everything clicks and my eyes widen. _My best friend, Hermione Weasley, has been in love with Draco Malfoy all these years and he might of been in love with her back._

" **Good Morning Harry!" Hermione smiles brightly at me while I take a seat across from her. It's our second year and I can honestly say she's one of the best friends a guy like me could have, along with Ron of course. "Where is Ron?" Hermione's voice suddenly breaks through my thoughts.**

 **"He's coming down in a minute. Apparently he got a howler from Mrs. Weasley for not looking out for Ginny enough." I had woken up to Mrs. Weasley's screaming and Ron was mortified since it ended up waking up everyone in our quarters.**

 **"Well he should. That's his sister. I wish I had a sister or a brother." She added as an afterthought. "But you're like my brother Harry." She smiled at me.**

 **That was one of the most amazing things about our friendship is that I feel like I finally found family.**

 **"Oi Potter, would you stop making googly eyes at Granger. It's disgusting." Draco Malfoy snarked while his gang of friends laughed.**

 **"Ignore them Harry. He's not worth it." Hermione gently reminds me. I look at her with a thankful smile and we continue talking.**

 **I could see Draco in the background looking at us. I almost thought for a second he looked as if he wanted to be where I was. Sitting with Hermione, but quickly as soon as he noticed his face turned to a sneer and went back to eating his plate.**

 **Breakfast was almost over and remained uneventful, even when Ron finally made an appearance with a very cheerful Ginny trailing behind him. We were just getting ready to finish up when Draco and his cronies came up behind Hermione. "Writing love notes to Potter are you Granger?"**

 **"Sod off Malfoy!" I told him.**

 **"Why should I? I'm above you lot. You should do what I say." He smirked.**

 **"Us lot?" Hermione was finally annoyed. She twitched her mouth together into an amused smirk and turned around to get up. "Us lot who doesn't have to have Daddy..." And she proceeded to stomp on Malfoy's very expensive shoes, "Step on other's to get what we want." Malfoy's face contorted into pain while he tried to ease his foot.**

 **Hermione smiled at him and turned to me "I'll see you in class Harry! Don't be late!" Hermione walked off obviously very proud of herself, I knew I was proud of her. Pansy had now come over and was trying to ease Draco's foot with a shrill voice. "DRAKIE POO LET ME SEE WHAT THAT CURLY HAIRED IMBECILE DID TO YOUR FOOTSIE WOOTSIE."**

 **This show of affection caused Draco's cronies to laugh their heads off. Draco's face however was still looking after my best friend and I wasn't sure what type of face he was making at her.**

 **"Cat got your tongue Malfoy?" I asked amused.**

 **This got Draco's attention, "Sod off Potter!" And his trademark sneer was back in place.**

The sun was setting and it was starting to get cool. I slipped off my blazer and put it over my wife. Ginny looked at me and pressed a soft kiss on my lips. I would always be forever grateful to her and was glad my best friend and wife were the best of friends as well. Ginny told me everything, but when Hermione started dating someone she kept it a good secret. I finally understood why.

 **I came home one night from an Auror's mission to find Hermione and Ginny sleeping in the bed. The room was a mess with wrappers of all sorts of sweets, DVD cases, a very expensive and beautiful looking dress hung up on the closet door, and a small suitcase I recognized as Hermione's was leaned up against the wall. My eyebrows arose as I went to gently wake up Ginny.**

 **"Ginny, love I'm home." She blinked her eyes open a few times and finally a smile spread across her face. Suddenly her eyes widened and she put a finger to her mouth. I nodded in understanding while I helped her out of bed. She looked over at Hermione and gave her a soft smile while she pulled the blankets over her. It wasn't until then that I noticed Hermione's eyes were swollen and her face blotchy. I looked concerned and I gave a questioning look at Ginny and she pulled my hand outside.**

 **We walked into the kitchen and she made me some tea and food. We sat down and she held my hand. Finally I asked,"What's wrong with Hermione?"**

 **"Oh Harry, apparently something happened between her and that bloke she's been seeing."**

 **"WHAT? What happened!" I asked suddenly standing up. Watching her fight and argue with Ron was enough but knowing someone else made her cry and I didn't even know who it was was even worse. But she's been so happy this past year, happier than she had ever been with Ron. Now I was completely confused.**

 **"Shhhh, Harry calm down. She's much better than when she first showed up here." Ginny said pulling my shoulder down so I would sit.**

 **"How long has she been here?"**

" **About three days. It was nice having her here since you were away on your mission." Ginny answered nonchalantly. "How did it go by the way?"**

 **"Successful." I answered. Ginny knew the drill. I couldn't give more information than needed.**

 **"I'm glad love." She said giving me a kiss on the lips. "I'm just thankful your home."**

 **"Thank you for taking care of Hermione. I know there's things that I don't know only you know." I told her. Hermione was like my sister and if I couldn't be here for her I'm glad Ginny was.**

 **"Do you know what happened exactly?"**

 **"No, she just apparated in crying. She won't tell me a thing." Ginny shrugged. "She'll tell me on her own time."**

 **"I know I never knew as much as you did, but Hermione has been so happy this year. Happier than I've seen her in awhile. I don't understand Gin." I asked running my fingers through my shaggy hair.**

 **"I wish I knew Harry. I desperately hope it works out between them. They are honestly great together. They compliment each other, like you and I do." Ginny said while she gave me a smile and we leaned in for a deep kiss.**

 **"Oh Harry! Your home!" Hermione's voice suddenly appeared.**

 **I stood up and grabbed my best friend in a big hug. She coughed slightly. "Harry I'm happy to see you too, but I can't breathe."**

 **"Oh sorry Hermione!" I apologized while letting her go. She looked sad, but she was holding it in well.**

" **Hermione would you like some breakfast?" Ginny asked smiling.**

 **"Oh Ginny, please let me cook for you. You've cooked for me the past two days!" Hermione said.**

 **"Sorry already done! I guess I am taking after my mother after all." Ginny remarked.**

 **We all laughed and sat down to eat together. I looked over at my best friend. She was smiling, but she looked so sad at the same time. I couldn't help but wonder and with who.**

I knew Hermione had started seeing someone after Ron. Ginny and I had worried when she disappeared from the 3rd Annual Remembrance Ball. Ginny had gone to fetch her at her place and came back hours later with a huge smile on her face.

I distinctly told my wife that she reminded me of Hermione one night when she had snuck into the boy's dormitory to borrow my invisibility cloak but wouldn't tell me what for.

My wife had teased me and said, "Maybe she has the same reason to be happy and be sneaky. There's a fine line there sometimes."

" **Pssst. Harry wake up, please wake up." I felt some gentle nudging.**

 **I blindly fumbled for my glasses half wishing it was Ginny waking me up. Once I was able to get my glasses on I was surprised to see Hermione standing next to my bed.**

 **"Blimey Hermione what time is it? Is everything ok?" I asked hurriedly.**

 **"Shhhh." she said suddenly casting a silencing charm over my bed. "Can I please borrow your invisibility cloak tonight?"**

 **I looked over to Ron's bed where he was currently snoring his life away and raised an eyebrow at her.**

 **"Come off it Harry. If Ron really liked me he would of made his move."**

 **"And someone else did I presume?" I said smiling at her.**

 **"Don't be presumptuous Harry." She said smiling at me. "Now can I please borrow the cloak?"**

 **"Yes Hermione." I quietly slid over to my trunk and pulled my cloak out.**

 **"Thank you Harry!" She said while jumping on me and giving me a hug. She dashed out of the room and before she could leave I quickly followed her out.**

 **"Hermione wait!" I said. I pulled out the Marauder's Map from my pocket and opened it up.**

 **"What's this for Harry?" She asked me.**

 **"Well I trust your judgement, so please be careful. " I said glancing over the open map now.**

 **"Harry what if I'm just trying to sneak into the Library for late night studying?" She said finally.**

 **I couldn't help but laugh at my best friend. "Filch looks like he's doing rounds on the other side of the castle, so you'll be alright for now. Oh that's weird Draco Malfoy is in the Astronomy tower. Well you should be safe." I said giving her the map.**

 **"Thank you Harry." And finally she let herself out of the portrait hole.**

At the time I didn't realize that she had headed in the direction of the Astronomy tower. You of course can get to the library anyway but going to the right was much faster. Of course I don't know for sure, but it's a good theory. But that also reminds me then that I did find a white blonde hair in my cloak the next morning when she gave it back but at the time I thought it was Crookshanks' hair.

"Harry?" Suddenly Ginny's thoughts invaded my mind. I smiled at her.

"The service is over love, did you want to walk over and to Hermione and Ron?"

"Yes of course." I said smiling at her. It was incredible to see how times have changed. Our three children were grown up. I looked over at them. Lily Luna Potter, my baby girl has blossomed into a beautiful headstrong young woman. She had a personality that I could only describe as my mother's but if she was provoked she could turn into her mother very quickly and somehow had managed to master her mother's bat boogey hex at the age of six. James Sirius Potter, he could of given his grandfather a run for his money that's for sure. He was carefree and always knew what he wanted. It was crazy to think I might phad a full grown son who was now 28 years old, with a wife, and children of his own. Amusingly enough Luna's daughter, Monday. Albus Severus Potter. My son had his problems growing up. He reminded me the most of myself. Wandering this world, wondering why I was thrust into the spotlight into a life I didn't want. But he's managed to create a good life for himself. He decided to go to school in the states and it was the breath of fresh air for him that he needed. I remember it was only yesterday that I brought him to Hogwarts.

" **Bye, Al," I said to my son as I hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited**

 **you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

 **"What if I'm in Slytherin?" The whisper was for me alone, and I knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

 **I crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above my own. Alone of my three children, Albus had inherited my mother's eyes.**

 **"Albus Severus," I said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

 **"But just say—"**

 **"—then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"It did for me," said Harry.**

 **I had never told any of my children that before, and I saw the wonder in**

 **Albus's face when I said it.**

 **But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him.**

 **Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards myself.**

 **"Why are they staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

 **"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."**

 **Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and I walked alongside it, watching my son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. I kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching my son glide away from me. The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. My hand was still raised in farewell.**

 **"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.**

 **I looked at her and lowered my hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on my forehead. "I know he will."**

Our children were off to Hogwarts. Even Malfoy's doppelgänger of a son, Scorpius. I looked over at Malfoy and he certainly had changed. I've worked with him for the past 8 years. Imagine my surprise when he walked into my office. We had gotten to know each other casually over the years. I knew he married Astoria Greengrass and had a son by the name of Scorpius. From what it seemed like Draco was an excellent father and husband. But that day was the first time I'd ever see it in action. Including the fleeting look only moments before that when we first arrived and noticed his presence. But I was too concerned with seeing off Albus at the time.

 **"Look who it is."**

 **Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron,Ginny, and Hermione staring at him. He stared at Hermione for a few moments, Hermione blinked a few times and Draco nodded curtly, before turned away again.**

 **After the train disappeared we realized we weren't the only ones still on the platform and incredibly enough Draco Malfoy still stood there with Astoria looking off where the train once stood as well. I had to give him credit, Draco Malfoy was an excellent father.**

 **Draco suddenly looked up at us and incredibly he looked straight at Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked back at her son Hugo. I was very intrigued but suddenly my confusion was met with Astoria's greetings. "Hello Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny! How good to see you."**

 **"Potters, Weasleys." Draco nodded politely. But I couldn't help but hear the hurt in his voice when he mentioned Weasleys while looking at Hermione.**

 **"Hello Astoria." My wife greeted. "Sending young Scorpius off to Hogwarts as well?"**

 **"Yes I can't believe it! My baby is all grown up now." Astoria said while holding a hand to her heart. I was very intrigued. Astoria was so different that Draco's mother. She definitely had the pureblood look, but was much more free in her emotions.**

 **"They do grow up quickly." Hermione added.**

 **"Hermione dear! Didn't we just see you last year, how did Rose's wrist heal? Scorpius is so excited for Quidditch." Astoria added politely. Hermione had been looking at Draco intently and he looked the same way. I knew they talked here and there but I was very confused at this point.**

 **"Oh it healed as normal as could be." Hermione said. Ron now interrupted putting an arm around Hermione which Draco seemed very uncomfortable with. "Our Rosie here seems like she'll be a very good Chaser." Ron said proudly. Hermione gave Ron a glare and then smiled, "What my husband meant to ask politely in return is what Scorpius might end up being?" Hermione smiled.**

 **"He'll be a seeker. Just like his old man." Draco said proudly.**

 **"Old Man? Certainly taking after your father with that cane of yours Malfoy." Ginny teased.**

 **Draco's face faltered for a second. I was used to their banter at ministry functions. "Why yes Red, I'm also planning on growing my hair out. What do you think?"**

 **"James is a seeker. He's also in the running to become captain of the Gryffindor team." I added suddenly amused by this conversation.**

 **"Well how about that? Seeker and Captain? My boy is going to become the new Slytherin Seeker? Flint's girl is the Quidditch captain right now. It's almost like old times." Draco added.**

 **"Flint reproduced? That's a surprise." Ron laughed.**

 **"Well you see, he got his teeth fixed." Astoria added. Suddenly we were all laughing amazingly like we were old friends.**

 **Hermione looked uncomfortable but finally said,"Ron I believe we have a prior engagement with my parents we must get to. Harry, Ginny dinner at your place tonight?" Hermione said and we nodded. "It was good to see you again Astoria and Draco." She said cutting her eyes away from Draco quickly. Her, Ron, and Hugo walked away. Draco and Astoria politely said their goodbyes. I looked back at Draco and found that while he had his arm around his wife and kissed her on the head, he was looking past my family and straight at Hermione disappearing from the platform.**

I'm not sure why I was so daft that day. Maybe it was because the mix of worry for Albus as I saw my second child off to Hogwarts and I was excited to have children out of the house and Rosie went to the burrow for a bit while Ginny and I had some quality time together. Having three children around the house never leaves you alone too much, when Teddy was over it was never a quiet moment.

I looked at Teddy with Victorie Weasley. They were quite the match. I remember when Teddy saw Victorie off to Hogwarts that same day and James found them snogging. Years later they are still together and Victorie reminds me so much of her mother Fleur, while Teddy as much alike as he is with his parents he reminds me of the carefree Bill.

Teddy and Victorie had five beautiful children with the mix of the red Weasley Signature hair, Fleur's Veela white hair, and incredibly both colors fused to make the most beautiful Strawberry Blonde. Their youngest son, Theodore, was a metamorphmagus like his Father and Grandmother. I was incredibly proud of my Godson. Teddy worked under me as an Auror. He made a great one just like his mother and his Metamorphmagus ability definitely helped. Another amazing Auror? Draco Malfoy.

" **Come in." It was unusually late in the afternoon and hardly anyone came by at my office at this time. I had my back turned towards the door so I couldn't see who it was while I sorted through some paperwork.**

 **"Ahem." I turned my chair around and was surprised by who stood in front of me.**

 **"Mal...Draco Malfoy. What do I owe the pleasure?" I was certainly intrigued. While Draco and I crossed paths a few times because he'd be on business with the Ministry and obviously I worked here we never talked on a one-on-one basis.**

 **"I want to join the Auror program." He said shortly.**

 **I cocked an eyebrow up, very surprised. "The Auror program? I'm intrigued. Please sit down." I motioned my hand out to the chair in front of my desk. Draco sat in the chair gracefully. Give it to Malfoy to sit in a chair gracefully. I thought to myself amused.**

 **"Thank you Potter." Malfoy nodded his head politely.**

" **Now what makes you think you're cut out to be an Auror Draco?"**

 **"I think I've proven I'm an excellent dueler, I can be informative in many different subjects. I was second in our class after all. However I know that I was on the wrong side of the war, you and I both know that I should of been on your side."**

 **"Why now? You have all of the Malfoy Holdings to take care of. Why would you want to give that up for a measly Ministry salary and get dirty on the field?" I asked.**

 **"Why not now? I always wanted to do something fulfilling. I thought of being an Auror when I was younger, but of course being a Malfoy meant I had to manage after my father. While the war is far over, that doesn't mean there aren't dark wizards out there. I have the knowledge and know how to help you."**

 **"I see. What about your age? Your thirty now Malfoy. The Auror program is very rigorous and you're not the young man you used to be." I added.**

 **"So are you." He said with a smirk.**

 **"Touché." I said.**

 **"Well?" He asked not sounding impatient but actually like he really wanted this.**

 **"We're always training for new Aurors. You may try for the program but like I said its rigorous there will be plenty of younger people there as well." I warned him.**

 **"I'm up for the challenge." He said confidently.**

 **"Alright Malfoy, last thing before I welcome you to the Auror program is of course I must ask Kingsley. But I'm sure he will approve."**

" **Noted Potter." Draco replied. "Thank you for your time." And for the first time in our lifetime I actually took the hand outstretched to me and shook it out of respect and not because I was being polite.**

Kingsley after much consideration accepted Draco into the Auror program. Draco excelled in the Auror program. He was at the top of the class in every skill. I was fair and he proved his worth. Even the other Aurors were impressed with his skill and accepted him easily once they seen this.

" **Harry are you daft? It's bloody Malfoy!" Ron said spitting out his food.**

 **Hermione had a look of disgust on her face at the food that was now sprayed about the table. "Harry are you sure about this?" Hermione said with a face full of worry.**

 **"Yes I am. He was excellent. Excelled in everything he did. Better than you Ron even. And you had to retrain and rented the program like a newbie. There was no reason to not let him into the program." I informed everyone.**

 **"Yes well I was a few years out of practice." Ron shrugged.**

 **"And that was his first time going through the program." I said.**

 **"I support Harry's decision." Ginny cut in. "He's the Head of the Auror Program Ron, not you. You need to grow up. You act like you're still 11 and at Hogwarts."**

 **"This isn't the same Ginny! We have to work with him." Ron said turning red.**

 **"Guess what Ron your breathing the same air as him! And Harry has been working with him for the past few months and he hasn't complained a bit." Ginny was now clutching her wand.**

" **I don't care Ginny! He's a bloody death eater!" Ron yelled.**

 **"SHUT UP RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione finally screamed slamming her hand on the table which caused all of our plates to jump up suddenly. "You know damn well he is not a death eater Ron. Harry and I vouched for him during his trial. If you are implying that Harry and I are stupid then you have another thing coming. You have no right to say things like that. Now SHUT IT." Hermione roared. Suddenly things in the room were levitating and there was a crackle im the air. Ron looked horrified and suprisingly my wife looked amused. "Now if you'll excuse me." Hermione said and she calmed down which caused everything else to fall and the crackling in the air stopped.**

 **"I'll go look after her." Ginny said suddenly standing and running after her.**

 **"Are you happy Ron? You've made Hermione upset." I asked him.**

 **"I didn't mean to." He replied sheepishly. "I'm sorry Harry, it's your program and if you believe he has what it takes then I welcome him."**

" **Thank you Ron. Now I'm going to check on Hermione. Since you caused this could you clean this up? If you don't you know your sister will make you." I told him sharply. Ron is my best friend and all but he can be a prat sometimes.**

 **I walked up to the kitchen door and before I walked in I could Hermione and Ginny talking.**

 **"Why would he do this?" Hermione said sobbing.**

 **"He was always stubborn Hermione, you know that. But he has a good heart." Ginny replied soothingly.**

 **"I just don't understand why." Hermione said sobbing again.**

 **At the time I didn't know she was talking about Malfoy and I thought she had been talking about Ron. I barged in finally since I thought it was about him.**

 **"I'm sorry about that Hermione. But I got through to him. Or rather you did. He's apologized and he's welcoming Draco." I said putting a hand behind my neck and running it.**

 **"Oh ok thank you Harry." Hermione said wiping her tears.**

 **"It's ok Hermione. Ron's always been a bit of a git. Is there anything I can get for you?" I asked.**

 **"No but can I ask you for a favor?" She said.**

 **"Of course anything!" I told her.**

 **"Keep you and your...team safe Harry." She said suddenly.**

 **"I always do." I replied.**

I should've known she was talking about Malfoy. I should have known. She's my best friend. She was never that upset at Ron when he decided to give his Quidditch career a break and return to being an Auror.

Surprisingly enough they were now In-Laws with the Malfoys. I looked over to Scorpius and Rose Malfoy. Rose was the first Half-Blood witch married into the Malfoy family. They had three children now: Aria, Kaelum, and Kassieopia. I thought back to their wedding.

" **Thank you for marrying us Mr. Potter. It means so much to us. Especially to Rose since you are her Godfather after all." Scorpius Malfoy extended his hand to me.**

 **"That's enough Scorpius." I said in a firm tone that shook him and finally I smiled. "I am honored to be the officiant to marry you too. You have treated Rose with such respect and kindness over the years. You've been apart of the family for awhile now. Please call me Harry." I said smugly.**

 **Scorpius Malfoy was an exact replica of his father. But he was much more kinder, which I attribute to his mother. He could be arrogant but in an humbled amusing way to give others a good laugh. Him and Rose had taken to each other early on. Sometimes they reminded me of Draco and Hermione, but instead of bickering they fell for each other deeply and quickly.**

 **"Thank you...Harry." He said with his hand still outstretched. Instead of giving him a handshake I gave him a firm hug. "Now are you ready to get married?" I asked him.**

 **"Yes, well no. Not before I talk to my father. Have you seen him?" He asked me.**

 **"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. I'll see if I can find him and we can get this show on the road.**

 **"Thank you Harry." He said to me grinning and he went back over to his groomsmen which surprisingly included my own son Albus, Fred Weasley Jr. , with Blaise Zabini Jr., and Lorcan Scamander.**

 **I walked out of the room and started down the hall checking all the rooms. I got the the Bridal party room and knocked on the door. I knew Draco wouldn't be in there but I wanted to check on my God daughter. "Come in a cheery voice yelled."**

 **"Harry! Why come in!" Molly said to me. My mother-in-law rushed me in and shut the door behind me.**

 **"Uncle Harry! You're here!" Rose stood up. She looked beautiful in her wedding gown. It was a mix of both worlds traditional yet contemporary. Only reason why I knew this is because Ron insisted that I came along for the dress pickings.**

 **"You look beautiful Rose." I said giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.**

 **"Thank you Uncle Harry." She said beaming.**

 **"Are you ready?" I asked her.**

 **"Uncle Harry don't be absurd." She started. "I've been waiting since I was ten years old to marry him." She said grinning.**

 **"Excuse me dear old dad over here!" Ron interrupted.**

 **"Daddy. Hush. You know I've been with Scorp for years now." She exclaimed.**

 **"Yes well I was rather pretending it was just a dream." He said amused.**

 **"You gave your blessing!" She yelled.**

" **Right well I could always take it back!" He said sheepishly.**

 **"Oh Daddy shut up." She said giving him a hug.**

 **I watched the soft moment. I couldn't wait to walk my little girl down the aisle. I looked over at Lily. My baby girl was dressed in her bridesmaid dress and I could feel a tear coming to my eye. Never mind I could wait.**

 **They broke apart and suddenly Rose looked at me and asked,"Uncle Harry you haven't seen Mum have you?"**

 **"I will go look for her for you." I said giving her a soft smile and blowing a kiss to my own daughter and excused myself from the room.**

 **I wandered around the French Malfoy manor that we were at until I came to a room where I heard familiar voices.**

 **"Draco our children are getting married." Hermione cried.**

 **"I know, I know." Draco replied.**

 **"This...it's incredible how life turned out." She said I could hear while trying to compose herself.**

 **"Life can still take a different turn Hermione." Draco said suddenly.**

 **"No it can't Draco." I could hear Hermione sternly. I knocked on the door because I thought it was going to turn into an argument.**

 **They broke away from each other. But Draco's hand still rested on Hermione's back.**

 **"Is everything alright in here?" I asked.**

 **"Yes. Draco and I were calling a truce for the children's sake." She said quickly.**

 **It didn't sound like that, but I just nodded in understanding.**

 **"Your children are looking for you. They would like to talk to you both before we get started."**

 **"Right then. I suppose I'll get going." Draco said quickly and walked out of the room.**

 **Hermione stood there looking after him. "Are you sure everything is alright?" I asked her.**

 **"Yes I just can't believe my little girl is getting married at 18 Harry." She said.**

 **"Yes well no one is getting married yet. She'd like to see her Mum before she goes and does that I said offering my arm out to her.**

Now I looked back on that memory and I can see that conversation was about something entirely different. It was about them.

I looked over at Hermione and Ron again and I could see Hermione give Scorpius a huge hug. It was amazing to see how much Hermione had taken to Scorpius. I remember when Draco had gotten into an accident during a mission and she marched into Draco's office the first day he came back.

" **Bloody hell Malfoy! Why are you back here!" She yelled. Suddenly the whole department was intrigued. I was in my office when I could hear the yelling which made me come out.**

 **"Molly! What on earth is going on?" I asked. Molly Weasley was my niece from Percy. While she had the drive that her father had, she wasn't such a stickler for the rules. She became my secretary after she interned for the minister.**

 **"Apparently Mrs. Weasley is going after Auror Malfoy." She said amused.**

 **"I see." I said ruffling my hair.**

 **"You just got into a bloody accident! Your son was sleeping in our guest room while you were in the hospital! He was sick with worry that you weren't going to make it! My daughter stayed up for nights with him he was so sick with worry!" Hermione suddenly yelled.**

 **"Rose is a sweet girl. Much like yourself Hermione."**

 **"Shut it MALFOY. I am talking to you."**

 **"Why don't you yell at your husband! He was on the mission as well!" Draco finally stood up.**

 **"BLOODY HELL DRACO MALFOY." And she flicked the door shut.**

 **The department guessed that they put up a silencing spell since we could no longer hear them. Hermione, Draco, Ron and myself would occasionally work together because of a case. But this time she seemed concerned.**

 **They were in there about 15 minutes before I decided to intervene and knock on the door. It suddenly opened and Hermione's hair looked like it had come alive.**

 **"We have got to stop meeting like this. I'm tired of breaking up your fights." I said smugly leaning up against the door.**

 **"Harry tell him he's an idiot!" Hermione said pointing to him.**

 **"Hermione he's a big boy. He knows what he was getting into when he signed up for the job." I said. I've had this talk with her before and with Ginny whenever something like this happened. But I was surprised that she was so concerned about Malfoy.**

" **Ugh I hate both of you!" She said finally storming out of his office. "Always filling me with such worry."**

I never thought about the last thing she said. I thought it meant just me and Ron, but I never thought it would concern Malfoy. Malfoy and I ended up retiring a few years later. At the ripe age of 50. Best to end with a bang yes? I thought about maybe doing something at Hogwarts but I decided on just training new Aurors.

In the almost twenty years that I worked with Malfoy we had come to have a mutual respect for each other. We had our own families waiting for us at home and somehow our families had combined into one. Draco Malfoy, the one not suppressed by his family's wishes or pressures was shown. He was selfless and it proved no more than true on our last mission together.

The Minister had come to us requesting for one last mission. Apparently a dark young wizard who was gaining ranks quickly by the name of Salvatore Krauss, who wanted to undo everything that had been undone in the war was at large. But under cover Aurors, including my godson Teddy had been able to give the ministry a chance to catch him, but they needed us. Ron, Draco, and myself to do it.

 **It was an incredible attack. The Aurors had a one up on the gathering of followers. Even though it was about 50 Aurors to the 200 'Kraussers' we took them down easily. Numbers don't always make a difference if there's a lack in skill.**

 **It was the ending of the battle and Krauss was still no where to be found after only getting a glimpse of him at the very beginning.**

 **We were running through a dark field somewhere in Croatia. When suddenly i heard Ron yell and point in the direction behind me. "TEDDY!"**

 **I turned around quickly to see Krauss and Teddy engaged in a duel. Teddy had an upper hand but was losing strength quickly as he had already fought most of the Kraussers.**

 **Teddy lost his footing on a root in the ground and I could see Krauss put his wand out to say a fatal spell.**

 **"NOO! TEDDY!" I yelled trying to reach my godson. "PROTEGO!"**

 **Suddenly a glimmer of white dove in front of my godson and there was an explosion. I watched as Salvatore Krauss suddenly crumpled to the ground. I kept running only to find my godson jump up and then look down in horror. Draco Malfoy had jumped in front of him and saved his life.**

 **"Draco!" I said suddenly kneeling down. The battle was over but I refused to lose any man, even if that man was Draco Malfoy.**

 **Draco was spitting up blood, he had a large gash on the side of his head, some burns on his neck and his arm looked like it was out of the socket because it laid at such a odd angle and looked much longer than the other arm.**

 **"Potter...Harry...Please tell her I love her. Give this to her please." He said in between coughs. He took a small box out of his hand and pulled a necklace with a ring on it from his neck. He placed the items on my outstretched hand.**

 **"No Malfoy. You will not leave me! You will not leave your team, your wife, our families." I said trying to keep him awake. "RON GET HELP NOW." I said yelling at him.**

 **Ron hurried and I kept trying to keep Draco awake. "Malfoy, Malfoy. Stay with me. We will get help."**

" **I see her. She's beautiful Harry. Her hair, that nose, her freckles. I will always love her too." Draco mumbled and his eyes closed. Draco Malfoy died in my arms and I was actually distraught for a colleague, our families, and what I think in an alternate universe what could've been a very good friend.**

I couldn't bear telling Astoria. Astoria loved Draco with all her heart and she was his biggest supporter. I looked at her looking lovingly at her husband in his casket. He looked like he was sleeping. The embalmers did a wonderful job, he didn't even look like he sustained any injuries. But then again that was the wonderful world of magic.

I looked at Hermione looking at Astoria once again. And suddenly I wondered if I had given the right woman the items.

" **Astoria I am so sorry." I said giving her a hug. I had just finished telling her Draco had died.**

 **"He was an honorable man Astoria. I was proud to have him on my team. He died a hero tonight." I said rubbing her back slightly.**

 **"He was always grateful to you Harry. Not only for letting him into the program and giving him a chance or testifying for him on trial, but also for respecting him. You let him prove his worth and you also took our son into your heart, even though you and Draco didn't get along. He respects...respected you." She said trying to calm herself.**

 **I nodded my head in understanding. "Astoria by the way, he wanted me to give you this." I said pulling the box and necklace from my jacket and also a small note. "The box and necklace he asked me to give to you. The note we found on his person. He really loved you Astoria. You were the last thing on his mind."**

 **"Thank you Harry, thank you so much." She sobbed. I gave her a handkerchief and let her cry it out as I showed myself out.**

 **Losing someone is never easy, even if the person was lost was Draco Malfoy. He had a heart as well. I noted while patting my own shrunken belongings in my pocket I took everywhere to keep me going and in case something ever happened to me.**

Astoria leaned down, kissed her husband's head, then stepped away while they sealed his tomb. It was grand tomb made of silver with accents of green. I could see Rose holding Kassiopeia and holding Aria's hand while she kissed Scorpius on the cheek who was holding Kaelum. He had been a mess the first time his father had gotten into an accident but he was a horrible mess when he found out his father passed away.

The service had been beautiful. About a good three hundred people showed up.!Words had been exchanged of him from people of all places. I think what surprised people the most was Draco had been running Muggle/Squib orphanages funded himself with his own money. The Wizards and Witches who worked with him only ever knew him as a kind man. There were so many things not known about Draco Malfoy.

Draco's body had been entered into the family mausoleum right as the sun set. I walked up to Astoria and gave her a hug. Ginny did as well and we gave her our condolences once again. I took in the moselem and paid my respects to someone I had known my whole life.

I looked at the engraving on Draco's tomb:

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _5 June 1980 - September 15 2033_

 _Beloved Husband, Father, and Grandfather_

 _Order of Merlin, First Class_

 _"Your Beliefs Don't Make You a Better Person, Your Behavior Does."_

How befitting I thought to myself.

Three weeks had gone by and I still hadn't asked Hermione about my theory. The Auror department felt the loss of losing Draco even though he and I had been retired for some years. Teddy felt guilty as could be and I tried my best with my godson. He wanted to quit being an Auror but I yelled at him and said Draco wouldn't of wanted that and that his death should never be in vain.

Today I was supposed to have lunch with Hermione and Ron. I usually have lunch with her and Ron, but Ron had some work to catch up on so it was just me and Hermione which I thought was perfect timing.

"What are you gonna get today Harry?" She asked as we sat down at the muggle restaurant.

"I think a classic hamburger and chocolate shake with extra whipped cream." I then whispered as an afterthought. "Don't tell Ginny."

"Don't worry Harry. I won't." She gave me a small smile.

"I think I'll do the same." She said smiling.

"You don't want me to tell Ginny either." I said joking.

We ordered and the waitress came back with our food rather quickly. Finally I asked.

"How long Hermione?" I asked firmly.

"How long what Harry?" She asked obviously confused.

"How long have you been in love with Draco Malfoy?" I asked her. Her face cracked. I knew I had blindsided my best friend.

"Harry how did you find out?" She asked me after 5 minutes of silence.

"Everything made sense finally. The sneaking around when you were dating someone. The apprehension for Rose and Scorpius. Your sudden moods regarding Malfoy. Even some things when we were back at Hogwarts. Like when you were very concerned about him."

"Oh Harry." She said finally sobbing. I sat down in the booth next to her while she cried and I hugged her.

Once she finally calmed down my best friend finally told me all about them. I listened intently on their history I never knew of: all the nights she would meet him, how her - their - feelings for eachother developed, when they finally dated for a year and how it ended. I was not angry at all with my best friend but sad for the love she lost.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! I'm so excited for the ending. I know you guys probably hate me for killing off Draco, but not everything ends in happy endings you know? Please review and let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: You've heard it all a bajillion times. I am not J.K. Rowling. Anything you don't recognize is mine.

A/N: I did not abandon this story. HAPPY NEW YEAR BTW! I refuse for this story to last longer than needed and I want to start getting my next story up (Scorp/Rose) so stay tuned. This is the SECOND to last chapter. I can't believe we're almost done! I still can't believe I'm writing this from my iPhone lol.

Oh yeah! I have a Twitter adastra5_ff and a Tumblr adastra5 dedicated to all things Fanfiction. I'll follow back! Also I'm planning on uploading a timeline of this world I've written so the continuity doesn't get confusing especially since I plan on writing a Sequel.

morraine9: Thank always and forever for reviewing and sending me messages. You are amazing!

* * *

Some may think I am stupid. Some may think I held onto a marriage that was not truly mine in the first place. But to those who might think those things I have one thing to say: it is my relationship, not yours.

Of course no one knew this. Know one knew what I knew and I've held it in my heart for many years until now.

I became a widow at the age of 51 when my husband passed away. Although I knew his heart belonged to someone else, he was a true husband to me. He never stepped out on me, even with a reputation like his "Slytherin Sex God." I have to laugh whenever I say it out loud.

" **Malfoy! Wait up!" I heard a voice call. It was my first year of Hogwarts and I had been in the corridor past curfew because I had been studying in the Library. I had been trying to get back to the Slytherin dungeons without getting caught. I got lost since it was dark and I wasn't used to being out after curfew.**

 **"What do you want Granger?" I could hear Draco say.**

 **Doesn't he hate Hermione Granger? When did they become friends?**

 **"Why are you such an idiotic, arrogant, prat? Why can't you just leave me and my friends alone. We aren't doing anything to you." Hermione huffed.**

 **"Yes well all three of your bloody existences bother me." He said arrogantly.**

 **She has a point about the arrogant thing.**

 **"So ignore us then!" Hermione now shouted. Her voice echoing down the corridor.**

 **"I can't!" Draco said frustrated. "Granger, do you know how hard it is to ignore you? You challenge me. I'm bested by you, I'm second to you! You are everything that I'm not supposed to…"**

 **Just then Mrs. Norris came across the scene and Hermione ran off in the direction I guess Gryffindor tower was.**

 **"Bloody Hell. Stupid cat." Draco sneered at Mrs. Norris. Draco then started walking quickly near where I was hiding. I took this chance to get some help.**

 **"Omph. Watch where you're - Astoria? What are you doing out so late?" He asked looking down at me.**

 **"I'm sorry Draco. I was studying in the library when I realized how late it was. I got lost getting back to the dungeons." I said looking down at Mrs. Norris looking at us.**

 **"We'll come on then. Mrs. Norris is here which means Filch isn't far behind. We need to get going. I'll help you since your Daph's little sister, but you need to be more careful."**

That was the first time I was ever alone with the Draco Malfoy. I would've never guessed I would have ended up marrying him either.

I'm not going to lie. I had a crush on my future husband after that nigh. He had been sweet enough to help me back to the dungeons. I was enamoured, not for the reasons I loved him once I got to know him but he was Draco Malfoy. A majority of the female population of Hogwarts thought he was the most delectable thing to grace the school.

I knew nothing would come of it. Pansy Parkinson always had her claws sunk into him for one. I wasn't rather fond of Pansy. She was my sister's friend but she was always rude to me. I had to chuckle at the thought of Pansy. Living as a muggle extraordinaire now. But I couldn't blame her, she was well off even as a muggle.

But I was rather curious about the nature of Draco and Hermione's relationship after that night. I had watched him of course because I had a crush on him, but also due to my curiosity. I might have been the younger Greengrass sister but I wasn't daft as people made me out to be. I am Slytherin after all. We are smart and cunning and no one knows this but the sorting hat had almost put me in Ravenclaw but I asked for Slytherin.

Draco was enamoured with Hermione. I would sit at the table and he would always watch her from afar. He was in love with her even then and I bet he never even knew it.

Draco had been honest with me about their relationship. Completely honest, even if it took some time. It wasn't years until he had told me about the downfall of their relationship. In all honesty if he had told me at the beginning of our relationship I would've told him to go back and get her. There still would of been a chance. That was his love of his life after all.

But now I'm looking at my husband from across the table. My former mother-in-law was scandalized of course, "How could you!" She screamed at me over afternoon tea one day when I told her that I had started dating once again. It not like it mattered to me what she thought anyways, Merlin knows we barely got along in the first place. And why this woman was still alive I have no idea, but even though I was 63 when I started dating again it didn't matter. I was happy again and as long as my one and only son was alright with it, it would be okay with me.

I met my husband, Javier Gaston, while I was on vacation in Wizarding Spain. I was surprised, he was younger than me, only by 5 years but still younger is younger. I had been lounging by the beach when he came up to me. Of course he didn't know who I was and I was rather intrigued by him. At first it was just companionship I was seeking but it turned slowly into something more. I flew back to England a few weeks later and to my surprise there was gifts and flowers waiting for me when I got home. Now three years later we are married. I can say that I have someone who can actually say I am the love of their life.

It's been 15 years since Draco passed and I have missed him. Our courtship and engagement was fast and short and of course I didn't mind. I loved him while he still loved someone else. But he was good to me. He was respectful, he was kind, he doted on me and I have to thank her for that. I thank Hermione Granger for lighting every good and loving bone in his body on fire because let's be real, there wasn't much before hand.

But because of her I got his already loving side, his fierce heart, his devotion to our son Scorpius and I. I never knew what happened between them, but in a strange twist of fate I fell in love with him while he still loved her.

 **Draco and I reconnected after Draco had dinner with Daphne and Theo and I came along for the ride. They had been seeing each other off and on for years but Daphne never wanted to be tied down but she didn't want to be without Theo either.**

 **Today Draco and I were having lunch in front of one his Malfoy Holding's offices in Greece that he invited me to since I was in town on business as well.**

 **He had seemed very distant and in his thoughts from the moment I said hello. "Stori? Can I ask you something?" Draco looked at me very seriously.**

 **"Of course Draco anything! What is it?" I asked him setting my tea down and brushing myself off. Maybe this would be the moment he tells me he has feelings for me too.**

 **"Can I trust you?" He asked me.**

 **"Yes Draco! I've known you practically my whole life. Even if we've only gotten closer now you can trust me. I would never betray you. We're slytherins we stick together." I said proudly.**

 **"Ok I want to show you something." He said standing up and giving his hand out for me to take.**

 **We walked back to his office and he shut the door. My eyes widened in surprise not knowing exactly what to think.**

 **"The other day, when we were having dinner someone called me a monster in front of you. Anyone calling me negatively has never bothered me in tears." He started and I went to say something but he put his hands up.**

 **"It bothered me, because I am not a monster. And I know I don't have to prove it to you and I know you already know that I love Hermione Granger and I haven't gotten over her yet. But I know this. I think I'm catching feelings for you Astoria. I don't know where they're going but they're here. I just ask you to be patient with me."**

 **I was speechless.**

 **"Well?" He asked looking rather nervous.**

 **"Draco I like you too. And I know you're still in love with Hermione. You've talked about her so much I felt like I was the one in a relationship with her." I said bravely.**

 **He laughed and let out a deep sigh of relief. "Can I trust you to show you something now?"**

 **"Yes." I said smiling at him.**

 **He tapped some bricks on the wall in a certain formation and it slid to reveal and beautiful marble pensive. "Come on then."**

 **We entered the pensive together and I looked around. We were in Flourish and Blotts and there was Draco Malfoy in all of his twelve year old glory. We were standing behind him and he was looking down at a book. I read over his shoulder it was a page on a "Basilisk." He quickly looked up and ripped a page out of the book before I could see a younger Harry Potter walk by which the younger Draco ran down to meet.**

 **"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Draco said like a snake injecting venom into his victim. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even**

 **go into a bookshop without making the front page."**

 **"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said a young Ginny Potter.**

 **"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.**

 **Suddenly Draco was pushed out of the way by Mr. Malfoy looking high from his glory days, sliding his cane on his shoulder. What intrigued me is that Draco stood extremely close to Hermione. I looked at his posture and stance. He had one foot in front of Hermione as if to protect her. "Now now Draco play nicely."**

 **Mr. Malfoy now turned his attention on Harry. "Ah Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last." Shaking his hand roughly and then pulling Harry closer to him.**

 **"Your father wasn't one for personal space was he?" I said to Draco which caused him to laugh.**

 **Draco's father continued speaking. "Forgive me, your scar is legend. As of course as the wizard who gave it to you." He said as he pushed Harry's hair out of the way to get a better look at the scar.**

 **Bravely Harry replied, "Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."**

 **Lucius let him go which caused Harry to bump into Hermione which made Draco put his hand out behind her, but she caught herself. Draco looked over Hermione once again. You could see the softness he had for her even then.**

 **"Hmm. You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish." Lucius Malfoy said.**

 **"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said. I understand why he would like her. I would never have the courage even now to stand up to Lucius Malfoy like that.**

 **"And you must be Miss Granger?" Lucius cocked an eyebrow to Draco which Draco silently nodded. "Yes Draco has told me all about you...and your parents. Muggles aren't they?" Lucius Malfoy looked at Hermione's parents.**

 **Both young Draco and present Draco looked over at Hermione with a worry all over their faces.**

 **The scene changed and suddenly I saw a young Draco Malfoy sneaking into the infirmary.**

 **"What did you tell your Dad about Hermione?" I asked intrigued.**

 **"Enough." He shrugged. "But I protected her the best I could."**

 **We slipped in between the doors of the infirmary and walked over to where we could see Draco standing.**

 **"I hate seeing you like this." He looked nervously at the door and turned his attention back on Hermione. "Your blasted so called friends couldn't help you one bit."**

 **"The first time I ever met you, I didn't even realize these thoughts that I think now. I looked at you as an equal and not one minute about what type of blood bore into you. Granger, you make me things that are not myself." He finally sighed and pulled the chair closer to the bed.**

 **"I tried to keep you as safe as possible." He said brushing some hair from her face. "I slipped that page into the book I heard you asking Madam Pince about. I'm glad you found it."**

 **Shuffling was heard outside the door, but after a few moments of silence it was just assumed as wind Draco continued talking. "You will wake up soon Granger and I cannot wait." He said standing up and slipping out the door. But not before one last look back at Hermione.**

 **Suddenly a flash of memories came into our view. They were all about her.**

 **Draco watching her open the doors to the Great Hall after I'm assuming she woke up and flinging herself into a hug with Harry Potter. It was amusing to see a young Draco relieved and jealous all at the same time.**

 **Another memory flashed when I'm assuming this was the moment Hermione punched him in the face their third year. I elbowed Draco and said "You deserved it." He chuckled and continued watching the memories.**

 **The Triwizard Tournament's Yule Ball. There Draco was with Pansy Parkinson on his arm. But all he could do was stare at Hermione.**

 **Moments in the hall when they met up at night. Their first kiss between them. Small moments when Draco admired her from afar. Them at the Rememberance Ball and kissing to her flat door. Them going for ice cream and him putting it on her face. Hermione trying to teach Draco how to drives car. Then back to Hermione and Draco in Snape's potion's I'm assuming their first year with Hermione eager to answer Snape's question and Draco looking like Cupid had shot him straight in the heart.**

 **"She was amazing." He whispered to himself.**

 **We were suddenly pulled out of the pensive and I just looked at him with pure shock. Not sure if it was from the intimacy of showing me these memories or the fact that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Pureblood Prince himself not only saved but helped the famous Gryffindor Princess.**

 **"You warned her about the Basilisk!" I asked but it sounded more like a statement than a question.**

 **"Yes I did. I'm not a monster. I knew right from wrong even though sometimes there might be a fine line between the two when it comes to me." He shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"I never thought you were a monster Draco." I said as I closed the distance between us. Instead of giving him a kiss, which we hadn't of done before, I engulfed him into a hug. After a moment he finally melted and hugged me back.**

 **"Astoria. I cannot promise you anything but I can promise that I will treat you right and respect you." He said pulling from me and looking into my eyes.**

 **"Good enough for me." I said smiling at him.**

Soon after that we started dating and then in a whirlwind we ended up getting engaged and married all within the same year.

Did I think about Hermione and Draco often? Yes. I had to admit that. She is the reason why he became the amazing person I got to marry and have a wonderful son with.

There are days that I cannot believe where my life has ended up. Widowed and remarried. Widowed. When Draco came to me and told me that he would was becoming an Auror, I could barely contain my emotions. I already knew it was a dangerous job, even without the Dark Lord looming over our lives as it once was.

" **Stori I have something I need to tell you." Draco sat down carefully in front of me. I could tell by his face that it was serious.**

 **"Darling what is it?" I said completely alert and concerned.**

 **"I am becoming an Auror." He started. "Well technically I already am one." He said sliding me a piece of parchment.**

 **I quickly scanned it. It was Draco's congratulations letter stating he was in the program, his completion of training, and a signature from Harry Potter head Auror himself. I was utterly speechless.**

 **"Stori. Say something!" He said suddenly.**

 **I couldn't say a word. I wasn't even sure I was breathing. But suddenly everything came out in a jumble of a sentence. "Draco Lucius Malfoy how dare you! Scorpius is only four years old and he needs his father. What's going to happen if you get hurt or worse KILLED?!" I finished trying to catch my breath.**

 **"Stori I promise I won't." He reassured me.**

 **"Why are you doing this?! Why now! You're 30 years old!" I said.**

 **My husband put a hand over his heart and feigned hurt. "Oh Stori you hurt me! 30 really? I'm ancient."**

 **"Well you're not as fit as you used to be." I retorted.**

 **"You weren't complaining last night." My husband smirked.**

 **"This is beyond the point Draco! Is it because Hermione got appointed Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" I said.**

 **I never spoke of Hermione with insecurities, but this time I really felt like he was doing something because of her. It was just announced a few months ago of her promotion. Her picture was plastered over the front and I found the article folded in Draco's study in his drawer.**

 **"No Stori. It is not because she is now head of that Department." He said his face carefully crafted to not show any type of emotion towards her.** " **You are absolutely correct that Scorpius is four years old now." He came beside me and tucked some hair behind my ear. "I want Scorpius to know us Malfoy men can do more than just manage Malfoy Holdings. We can choose our own paths and destinies."**

 **I looked into my husband's eyes. I knew he was telling the truth.**

 **"Alright. How can I stop you. You've already done it. Just promise me one thing?" I told him in a stern tone.**

 **"Anything." He replied quickly happy knowing my anger was fading away.**

 **"Don't do anything without my counsel again." I said to him.**

 **"Astoria please. You sound like mother." He laughed.**

 **"YOUR mother." I corrected him.**

 **"Done. Want to know one last thing?" He said.**

 **I couldn't take anymore big news. "What Draco? Have you decided to run for Minister Of Magic as well?" I said rubbing my temples.**

 **"I was first in my Auror class." He said proudly pulling his jacket with his pointy chin high in the air.**

 **I laughed out loud. Relief filled my lungs. "Oh really?" I questioned.**

" **Don't question me witch!" He said aghast.**

 **"Or what?" I teased knowing full well where this was going.**

 **"I'll prove it to you." He said scooping me up. "My strength and agility are top notch." As he carried me to our bedroom.**

It feels like that memory was a lifetime ago. Being married to Draco Malfoy was quite the adventure. Especially once he became an Auror. But it sparked a change in him, he felt fulfilled. He had a good heart which he proved time and time again that led to his untimely death.

I ran my hand against his marble and silver etched portion of the Malfoy Mausoleum where Draco lays.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _5 June 1980 - September 15 2033_

 _Beloved Husband, Father, and Grandfather_

 _Order of Merlin, First Class_

 _"Your Beliefs Don't Make You a Better Person, Your Behavior Does."_

I'm not sure if I ever was ready or thought that it could happen. I thought Draco was this invincible God. Slytherin Sex God. I laughed at myself but of course everyone succumbs to the mortality of life, no matter what blood runs through your body.

 **Growing up in a prominent and very important pure blood family in the Sacred 28 doesn't allow you much m secular exposure. As a young woman you are well rehearsed in manners of the home and yourself.**

 **I always thought myself to be much different from my family. Daphne of course being the older one and because there was no son in our family, she would bear most of the titles and responsibility once our parents passed. I was more of a political pawn.**

 **I always knew that being pure blood was not everything from an early age. Especially once you realize most of your family has already interbred at some point and after your generation your future children would have to marry first cousins in order to keep the Sacred 28 going. I knew muggles had something going for them. Their population is so much more than ours for a reason.**

 **I had watched a muggle movie on a whim once. Ladder 49 I believe it was called. They have these muggle savers for fires, not sure what they're called. But it's a dangerous job, like an Auror. The main character dies at the end and it's the most horrific thing to watch. She saw this red muggle contraption pull up to the house and she knew her husband was gone.**

 **I don't wish any muggle, muggle born, pure blood, any person the pain of losing someone dear.**

 **I had just gotten back from visiting our dear Scorpius and Rose. Our grandchildren were now 6, 3, and 1. It was such a delight to** **have them in our lives. Draco had been ecstatic the first time Scorpius and told him he was going to be a grandfather. I don't think the excitement ever wore off anytime Scorpius came and told him.**

 **Draco told me he had been called off into a rogue mission and he would be home tonight. He had been gone for three days and I couldn't wait to have him home.**

 **I had just sat down in the sitting room staring at the photos of our family when the floo burst into flames. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley stepped into view, without Draco. I stood up immediately and I knew this was the moment that poor muggle woman knew her husband was gone.**

 **"Where is he Harry?" I asked feeling myself tearing. It was out of character for a pureblood, Malfoy wife, to not have herself composed at all times, but at the moment I could of cared less if I had shit running through my blood.**

 **"Astoria. Draco...he…" He started with complete guilt all over his face.**

 **"No. No. No you can't be right. Harry please tell me Draco is going to stepping through that fire place at any moment." I pleaded with him.**

 **"Astoria. I'm so sorry. Draco died tonight an honorable man." Harry said suddenly walking across to me to close the distance. The moment he pulled me into a hug and I collapsed in the floor. He never let go of me for one moment.**

 **I don't know how long I sobbed in his arms. But it felt like forever. I cried for the man I loved. For the father he had been. The grandfather his grandchildren were about to grow up and not know.**

 **"Thank you." I said suddenly regaining myself and standing up to sit on the couch while Ronald passed me a handkerchief.**

 **"How did it happen?" I meant for it to come out as a demand but it came out in a broken whisper.**

" **Astoria I still cannot say too much until after the case is closed. But know that Draco killed the next up and rising Voldemort. He saved my godson Teddy Lupin. He saved the Wizarding World from the next darkest Wizard of this age."**

 **I smiled at that. My Draco. "I nodded letting him know that I had heard him.**

 **"Astoria I am so sorry." Harry said giving me another hug.**

 **"He was an honorable man Astoria. I was proud to have him on my team. He died a hero tonight." He said rubbing her back slightly.**

 **I was thankful that it was Harry who was telling me this. I couldn't bear it if it was anyone else. I thought back to one night over dinner when Draco had talked about his first week as an official Auror and how he was thankful for Harry who had given him the chance.**

 **"He was always grateful to you Harry. Not only for letting him into the program and giving him a chance or testifying for him on trial, but also for respecting him. You let him prove his worth and you also took our son into your heart, even though you and Draco didn't get along. He respects...respected you." I said trying to calm myself at the change of grammar.**

 **He nodded his head in understanding. "Astoria by the way, he wanted me to give you this." He said pulling the box and necklace from my jacket and also a small note. "The box and necklace he asked me to give to you. The note we found on his person. He really loved you Astoria. You were the last thing on his mind."**

 **"Thank you Harry, thank you so much." I sobbed. He gave me a handkerchief and let me cry. I could hear him talking to our house elf to watch me and call him if I needed anything and showed himself and Ronald out.**

Now here I am in front of his Mausoleum remarried talking to...air.

"Draco I will always love you. Thank you for always loving me and your family honorably. Thank you for the life you've given me. Now it's my turn to return everything you've ever done for me."

I pressed my hand to my lips and let one last lingering kiss over his headstone. I walked out and looked one last time the Malfoy Mausoleum and apparated to my next destination.

I looked up at the grand home in front of me. It wasn't the Malfoy Manor but it had the air of warmth around it. I walked through the gates and took in the beautiful garden of the front of the home.

I had been here plenty of times, but never on a occasion like this. _Bittersweet_.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I respected the fact that they kept some muggle ways alive in their home and knew they would never use house elves.

The door had swung open and a bewildered looking wizard exclaimed,"Astoria? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Hello Ronald. I heard the news and I wanted to visit with my love. May I come in?" I said.

Ronald Weasley nodded as he let me into his home, their home. I smiled and thought of my late husband and thought "Who said Slytherin's couldn't be selfless and loving."

* * *

 **This was definitely the most challenging chapter to write so far since Astoria was younger than them and not in the main sphere of the story. I used this story more as a summary than anything. I might go back and clean it up a bit if I can get access to a computer. We'll see. But for now please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello Readers!

It it pains me to have to type this, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. I was supposed to upload the LAST chapter of this story a few days ago. The most terrible thing happened. When I went to go copy and paste the chapter the chapter was **GONE** along with all of my other chapters I had saved and the first five chapters of my new story I had written. Please remember I am writing ALL of this SOLEY from my **iPhone**. So you can believe how devestated I was/still am. The **last chapter was** **12k** **words** so I've been slowly trying to rewrite that chapter over again and have it posted within the next week or so. Please thank you so much for your patience and I'm sorry again!

Love and Take Care,

adastra5

P.S. Please Pray and wish my thumbs well after this!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: You already know I'm not J.K. This amazing world we write ourselves in is her's. Blah blah blah blah blah.

A/N: Well hello there! Welcome back to Should Have Known, Should Have Been! It's been a long time since I updated. In all honestly my life turned upside down and I had to put so much that I enjoyed aside until everything was able to get back on track. As promised here is the ending of Should Have Known, Should Have Been BUT this last chapter is being split into TWO.

I ended up writing way over 12k words (I'm surprised my fingers aren't broken and my phone screen didn't break from all of that typing) and felt like it might be a little overwhelming to read everything at once. So i've split it. So YES there is another update after this, I'll post the second half within the next week to let you all read and re-read the other chapters to refresh your mind.

Barthalemou will also be getting an update as well very soon! I'm glad I've had such a positive response to everything thus far that I have put out here!

Thank you all for your reviews, pms, even the ones who wrote to me while I was M.I.A. Every Time I got an email saying that someone had tried to contact me it reminded me to always get back on and finish what I started.

Well enough chit chatter...Here you are!

Lots of Love

-adastra5

* * *

When I was eleven years old I met my future wife. Of course when I was eleven I didn't know I would grow up to marry her. When I first met her I thought she was annoying, a total and utter complete know-it-all.

 **I couldn't even of believed my luck that I had befriended Harry Potter. I think it was even more unbelievable that he was such a nice bloke. Little did I know the adventures that I would partake with him and how my life was about to change.**

 **Our first meeting was our first ride on the Hogwart's Express. I was about to show him a spell that Fred told me to turn my pet rat at the time, Scabber who was really Peter Pettigrew, yellow when she came in.**

" **Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." Hermione said exasperated.**

" **No." I said shaking my head.**

 **She noticed my wand in front of me. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." She said smugly.**

 **I cleared my throat as she intensely watched me and I willingly said the 'spell', "Sunshine, Daisies, Bottom, Mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow." My wand did nothing but glowed which startled Scabbers. Of course Hermione was there to see me in all my glory.**

" **Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it?" She said so matter of factly. I didn't know who she was or that she'd even become our friend at the time, but I had turned to Harry and nudged my head in her direction.**

 **She continued, completely obvious at the time to her overbearing ways. "I've only tried a few simples ones myself. But they've all worked for me." If I had met Draco Malfoy at the time I would've said that could've been his girlfriend.**

 **She marched into our compartment head held high and took her wand out of her robes. In a blink of an eye her wand was out and pointed right at Harry. "For example: Oculus Raparo."**

 **In an instant his glasses were repaired. The tape gone. We were both amazed.**

" **That's better isn't it?" She asked but it sounded more like she knew it already was.**

" **Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." She said introducing herself. She turned to me with a face of disgust because I had been stuffing my face with the candy Harry had bought us. After I had swallowed what was in my mouth I introduced myself, "I'm Ron Weasley."**

 **She made a sarcastic worrying face and said "Pleasure."**

 **She turned back her attention on Harry. "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She suddenly got up and was about to leave our compartment when she turned back around.**

" **You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know?" She said motioning to her nose to show me where mine was. "Just there." Spun her curly bushy hair around and marched off.**

We had been rotten to her the beginning of the first year. I remember being the main reason she cried and gotten herself stuck in the bathroom with the troll. If there's something I've learned about Hermione it's that I've always made her cry at the worst moments, because she's usually trying to help and I'm a git who make an ass of myself.

I remember the first time I made her smile. It was an amazing feeling. We had just finished to Professor McGonagall after they had found us with the unconscious troll.

" **Good for you to get us out of trouble like that." Harry said.**

" **Mind you we did save her life!" I said not believing Harry.** _ **Good for you. It would have been rude and I greatful if she hadn't.**_

" **Mind you." He said picking up Hermione's matter of fact tone. "She might not of needed saving if you had not insulted her."**

 **I hung my head low. I knew Harry was right. I was an unbelievable git. If my mum had known about this I would of gotten a howler.**

 **I turned my head up and announced planning to her "Well what are friends for?"**

 **She looked at me and we smiled at eachother. Her very greatful and me sheepish but genuine. It was the first time I ever made her smile. Something stirred in me inside and I realized she was starting to rub off on me.**

There were so many qualities about her that made me fall for her.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the knock at the door. Everyone who needed to come and visit was already in the house so I had no idea who it could be. I stood up from my chair in front of the fireplace and walked to the front door. I looked at screen. Rosie had figured out a way to charm a muggle iPad to let us know who was outside the door without us opening it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Astoria? What on earth are you doing here?" I asked swinging the door open completely surprised.

"Hello Ronald. I heard the news and I wanted to visit with my love. May I come in?" She said.

Astoria had been in our home many times. That's what happens when you share grandchildren. I still can't believe our Rose ended up marrying Scorpius Malfoy. But I also honestly felt like they were destined.

We sat together on the couch in the sitting room and I asked her if she'd like some tea. She nodded politely and I went ahead and levitated a cup of tea that I had made for myself but luckily hadn't drank from yet.

Silence ensued other than the roar of the crackling fire. For a few minutes we sat and she sipped the tea.

"How is she?" Astoria finally asked.

"She's doing well. She's comfortable." I started. "But it honestly could be any day now."

"I hope you got my flowers. I should have been here sooner." Astoria apologized and I could tell she was sincere.

"It's alright Astoria. You've just gotten remarried. You've been enjoying it." I said turning into the fire and reminiscing of when Hermione and I had just gotten married. "But yes we got the flowers they are beautiful."

"I always thought you're home was so lovely. It seems our spouses have similar tastes." Astoria complimented.

"Well they were always bickering in school and Draco was always second to Hermione, so it would seem that the phrase…"great minds think alike" is fitting." I said respectively.

"That's quite the comment coming from the least likeliest person on Earth." Astoria teased.

"I'm being serious Astoria, Draco and I may not of been the best of blokes...or even on speaking terms, but I was there that night. He did the most selfless act and in that moment I realized the prejudices that I harbored, the school boy animosity was trivial and honestly a waste of my time. We share a family, beautiful, smart, talented grandchildren." I said smiling at the pictures that littered the walls. "And besides...that was Hermione's love of her life." I added as an afterthought.

Astoria nearly choked on the tea she was sipping when suddenly there load a of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Grandmere! What are you doing here?" Aria Malfoy came running into the living room and giving me a hug.

Astoria stood up to receive our family. Aria was a beautiful mix of her parents and had the heart of both of them. It was surprise to everyone to have the first Hufflepuff in our family in generations and I'm sure the first for any Black or Malfoy ever. She was 18 now and was working with her Great Uncle Bill with Dragons in Romania. She came home for the summer to spend with her Grandmum Hermione.

Kassiopeia Malfoy's bounced next into her arms and so did Kaelum. Astoria and I looked at each other, we could tell that they had all been crying.

Hermione was the fun grandmother who would get down on the floor with them and play. Astoria was the grandmere who would spoil them with presents at every opportunity.

Scorpius, looking ever like his father, was standing at the doorway leaning, "Hello Mother." I could tell he had been emotional as well. If there was anything I was glad that his parents had taught him was that emotions were good and to not let them build up inside of you.

"How is Rose?" she said taking his hands into her own while fixing his hair.

"As good as she can be. She hasn't left her side." He said ruffling the hair Astoria had just fixed.

"My heart breaks for her. I can't even imagine." she replied giving him a hug.

"Trust me I don't want to." He said looking down.

"There, there Scorpius. You know your father would not want him to dwell on his death." she said interrupting his thought, "Now you and the children must get something to eat."

While our family filed out of the room I took my seat once more and looked out the window. "Please excuse my manners before that. I did not mean to be startled by your words." she said excusing herself.

"Surely you knew Astoria." I said to her.

"Of course I did. Just like you knew." she replied to me sipping the tea.

"Yes well, I rather put it from my mind and only came to terms with it later on. I used the term 'ignorance is bliss'." I replied.

"How did that work out for you?"

"It worked to a point. But honestly it was easy to come to terms with, but it gave me a lot of guilt." I said honestly.

"Why?"

"Because she spent her whole life with me, when she should have been with him." I said with the most serious tone I think I had ever used in my life.

" **Hermione! Would you look at this crowd." I said looking into the reception of our wedding.**

" **Yes Ron. I see." Hermione said smiling at me, "Now spin me!"**

 **We continued to dance while I took in the scene around me. I couldn't believe it. The amount of people who had come to our wedding, how we could afford all of this. I came from a family who barely had a cent to our name. While I was glad I was raised that way apart of me always wished we had more money as I was growing up.**

 **My thoughts were interrupted when someone clearing their throat caught my attention. "May I cut in." I looked up to see Draco Malfoy asking for permission to dance with my wife.**

" **Hermione, are you alright?" I looked at my new bride.**

" **Yes Ronald, it's fine." she replied and placed her hand in the hand of Draco's.**

 **I gave him a knowing look and he reassured me that she would be alright.**

 **I walked away to the bar where I could see Rolf Scamander standing by the bar downing some drinks and decided to join him.**

" **Quite the affair you are having here Ron. Congratulations." he said giving me a shot filled with a concoction I was not familiar with. We clinked glasses and took our shots.**

" **Thank you Rolf. I'd like to think that I am the luckiest man in the world." I thanked him sincerely. I looked out to the crowd where I could see my wife being spun around by Draco Malfoy. "Slimy git." I thought to myself.**

 **But I couldn't help but notice the look in their eyes, how their dance seemed to flow so easily together. They never took one wrong step and they seemed to be completely in synch with each other.**

" **Ah you're noticing the lamouralillies as well? I think it's quite peculiar that you and Hermione's do not match but her and Malfoy's do." Rolf said waving his glass to where they were dancing.**

" **Rolf what are you on about?" I asked, but before I could get an answer Luna walked up.**

" **Hello Ron! You look so handsome tonight! Hermione is gorgeous. Where is she?" she said dreamily.**

" **She's dancing with the ferret." I said tipping some more alcohol into the back of my throat.**

" **How peculiar." she said to herself.**

" **What?" I asked her. I could feel the alcohol kicking in and feeling rage I didn't know was there in my system.**

" **I told her so many years ago that her and Draco had the same lamouralilies on their heads. Nothing we can do now though because she married you." she grabbed Rolf's hand, "Now let's not be rude to Ron on his wedding day, Rolf it looks like you've had too much to drink anyways."**

 **They walked away from me and I looked back on the dance floor to see the ferret dipping my wife.**

I stood up and walked in front of the fireplace.

"Its funny how selfish we can be as human beings. I loved Hermione because she was the best thing that happened to me. But I think she loved me because I was her best friend she happened to develop feelings for as more than a friend."

"That's quite the confession." Astoria said observing.

"Yes well, we're being honest. I love my wife. I am so thankful for the life she gave me and putting up with me after all of these years." I said feeling guilty.

"I know what you mean. Draco loved Hermione until his dying breath." she said while pulling something out of her purse.

I recognized the items, they were the items that Draco had given Harry to give away when he had died.

 **I stood silently in the back while I observed the scene in front of me. It's not often we lose an Auror, but when we do it's a huge deal. I never thought I would feel the loss of this one especially.**

 **"Astoria I am so sorry." Harry said giving Astoria a hug. He had just finished telling her Draco had died and she was a wreck.**

 **There were so many times in our lifetime I envied Harry for his position, his name, but in this instance I was glad I stood where I stood. It was one to watch the others around you realize a loved one had died during the Second Wizarding War, but to watch it as our world had become "normal." Death is inevitable but you never see it coming no matter what type of work you are in.**

 **"He was an honorable man Astoria. I was proud to have him on my team. He died a hero tonight." Harry said rubbing her back slightly.**

 **"He was always grateful to you Harry. Not only for letting him into the program and giving him a chance or testifying for him on trial, but also for respecting him. You let him prove his worth and you also took our son into your heart, even though you and Draco didn't get along. He respects...respected you." She replied to Harry trying to calm herself.**

 **Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Astoria by the way, he wanted me to give you this." Harry pulled a box and necklace from his jacket and also a small note. "The box and necklace he asked me to give to you. The note we found on his person. He really loved you Astoria. You were the last thing on his mind."**

 **"Thank you Harry, thank you so much." She sobbed. Harry gave her a handkerchief and let her cry it out as Harry and I showed ourselves out.**

"Those items must mean very much to you." I said clearing my throat.

"These items were never intended for me Ron." Astoria corrected, "They were for your wife."

My eyes nearly came out of my head. Our family came back in this time with Rose in tow.

"Moth-Astoria?" Rose said in a hoarse voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Darling. Don't worry about names right now. What I'm worried about is you." She said pulling a handkerchief from her bag and dabbing my daughter's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I would have been here sooner."

"No no thank you for coming now." she cried and hugged Astoria more.

"Of course. We are family after all." Astoria said gracefully kissing her on the cheek and smoothing down her hair.

"I think we're going to get some fresh air." she said as they pulled apart from one another.

"Of course you need it. Enjoy the sun and the flowers with them, we will be here. Don't worry your mother will never be alone."

Rose came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek while I watched her walk out the door with Scorpius and their kids.

"They're so beautiful together." she said admiring them one last time out the window.

"To think I was so against them in the beginning." I shrugged.

"Boyhood rivalry at it's best." she laughed. "But I think it's best that we get this to the proper owner now." she said holding up the necklace and note.

She let me lead the way upstairs. Our home was much nicer than the Burrow that I had grew up in, but it wasn't as grand as Harry and Ginny's home. It was just enough. Hermione made sure that I didn't go overboard when we choose the house.

I led the way upstairs and down the hallway to the corner of the house that Hermione had claimed as her own. It was her Library and that is where we had her comfortably settled. It was where we had some of the best memories with the kids growing up and her teaching them how to read. It brought a smile to my face thinking back on all of the good times together.

We had reached her door when I knocked, of course she didn't answer but it was common courtesy. She was propped up in her favorite chair near the window, she could no longer sit at the windowsill so we had extended it to make a bed so she could look out the window. She was propped up against some pillows.

"Most days she doesn't talk anymore. She can smile at you or squeeze your hand but you won't get much of a response." I explained. "Well Scorpius usually does, he can get a 'Hello'."

"It must be because he looks so much like his father." Astoria said as she sat down in the chair next to Hermione.

She continued to listen while I explained the Hermione's condition, "We had both Muggle Doctors and Healers come to check her out and see if there was anything we could do. But it's a rare muggle disease that she has. Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease they told us, it's rare with only 1 in 1 million people being diagnosed every year and it progresses very quickly according to the doctors."

"I remember when Scorpius came to me with the results last year. I still can't believe it." she said shaking her head. "Hello Hermione, it's Astoria. I came to visit you and bring you presents." She held up the necklace, box, and note.

Hermione didn't give an answer, but she smiled and continued to stare out the window.

There was a knock at the door and the rest of our family came in. Rose, Scorpius, the children, Harry and Ginny.

"I haven't seen that in years." Harry said examining the items that Astoria was holding up.

"It wasn't for me Harry." she laughed slightly, "It was for Hermione. Hello Ginny!"

Astoria walked over to them to give them both a hug and then took her spot in the chair again.

Ginny suddenly cleared her throat and suggest to the grandchildren, "How about you lot say give your grandmother more kisses and we will call you as time gets closer."

Aria, Kassiopeia, and Kaelum all came over to give their grandmother a hug and kiss and walked outside which left all of us in silence.

"So I guess everyone knows then?" I said clearing the air, "That Hermione and Draco were in love?"

"Draco?" Hermione's voice cut in.

Everyone looked down in shock. It was the first time she had responded to anything in months.

"Hermione?" I knelt down next to her and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Draco." she said it once more but less as a question and more of a demand.

"I'm sorry love Draco isn't here." I apologized to her sincerely and she looked out the window once more.

"That was something. More than we've gotten in months." Ginny whispered in the background, "Maybe we should read the note to her, if that's alright with you Astoria?" tears were going down her eyes.

"Yes, yes of course." she opened the letter neatly and smoothed it out. "Actually I'd ask Ron to read it, but Harry maybe it would be better if it came from you?"

Harry cleared his throat and took a place next to Hermione like I was. He opened the letter and read outloud.

" _ **Dear Hermione,**_

 _ **I love you. Let me start with that. Before you read any further please always know that I love you. I never stopped. You were the best thing to happen to me.**_

 _ **You showed me a life that I could have, if I had chosen earlier to have it. You are the reason why I can get out of bed in the morning and not have people spitting at my feet. You are the reason why I could be a good husband to Astoria and a better father to Scorpius. You are the reason I became good. That I am good.**_

 _ **This letter unfortunately comes to you in the worst times, it means something has happened to me and I am no longer here, at least in this life. If there is one thing in this life I would've done differently is that I would have never stopped coming after you.**_

 _ **But our lives would be drastically different if it had been. Our children would of never married and we would not have the beautiful grandchildren we have today. We had a family together, just not in the way we wanted or planned. Thank you for that.**_

 _ **I want to not only tell you that I love you but thank you for everything you have ever done for me. Thank you for believing in me and making me believe in myself.**_

 _ **Please take the ring that I was going to give you the night I was supposed to ask you to marry me, to ask for forever. But instead we fell apart, this ring was supposed to be for you and only ever you. The necklace was specially commissioned for you and holds the memories I held onto of you and never let go.**_

 _ **I lived in my memories of us, of you. Your smile, your caress, your touch, the beating of your heart against my own, the sound of your breathing as we slept, and the love you could have chosen to give to anyone but gave to me.**_

 _ **And although we could not be together how we were supposed to be in this life, I will see you in the next life. Eternity.**_

 _ **I will love you forever,**_

 _ **Draco L. Malfoy"**_

I couldn't help but choke up at the emotions that had welled up inside of me. Here I am shedding tears for my ailing wife and the man she loved in secret her whole life. I knew I loved her, but he loved her more than I think I could have.

There was not a dry eye in the room when I looked up. Harry was choking up and wiping his glasses that were now completely steamed. Ginny was red in the face and was holding onto Astoria who was crying as well.

Rose and Scorpius were clinging onto each other and I was holding onto my wife's hand. She was looking at Harry and took the letter from him. She slowly took her hand out of my grasp and smoothed it out on her lap and there was a tear coming from her eye.

Astoria walked over to the bed and opened her hand. Hermione grasped it.

It was something definitely Malfoy could of afforded. It was a red ruby heart that was entwined in a snake that shaped the heart around it. Hermione opened her hand and the heart opened up. Hermione read out loud, "Because I will always protect you."

A light started glowing and suddenly memories started showing themselves.

 **"I'm Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, do you know how important that name is?" Draco said sticking his nose up in the air.**

Hermione started laughing and everyone else in the room started laughing as well.

 **"I'm Hermione Granger." Young Hermione answered and stuck her hand out.**

 **"What book have you got there?" Draco asked.**

 **"Hogwarts, A History." She replied hugging the book. "I want to know everything there is to know."**

I looked up and saw everyone smiling to themselves, we all knew how much that book meant to her. She had every edition since we started Hogwarts.

 **"I've read that already. I started my studies early." the young Draco replied.**

 **"I studied early as well. But not on all of this." She said waving her hand.**

 **"Draco Darling!" Narcissa Malfoy called out to him. "Mummy is finished let's get started on your shopping."**

 **"I have to go, but I hope I'll see you around. Maybe we'll end up in the same house." Draco waved to young Hermione while joining his mother.**

 **"Bye Draco!" Hermione called out while waving animatedly**

 **"Bye Hermione!" Draco called out.**

 **"Who was that son?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.**

 **"A girl. She's really nice and smart!" Draco complimented.**

"Wow Draco could compliment people and mean it." Ginny joked from where she was standing as we continued to watch on.

 **"I see that. I've never heard of her surname I'll have to see where she's from. Did you like her?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.**

 **"Yes. She's smart like me and she's also really pret...I felt like I could hold a proper conversation with her without getting bored." Draco said.**

The memory jumped to what I presumed was our first year going into Hogwarts.

" **Dobby, please ensure that my dress robes are properly cleaned and pressed. It is my first day of Hogwarts on Monday and I need to look my best"**

" **Yes Master, Sir. Dobby will be on it right away." Dobby popped out of the room.**

I could hear Harry choking up at the appearance of Dobby.

" **Draco Darling, what are you doing?" Narcissa Malfoy walked into the room basically floating she was so graceful.**

" **I am ensuring I look fit and proper for the first day Mother. I need to impress." Draco said smoothing down his hair and looking into the triple mirror in front of him.**

" **Oh Darling, for Malfoy's that comes natural." she said smoothing her knuckles on the young Draco, "Is this about the girl?" she said in a joking voice.**

" **No!" the young Draco said as his face got very red and embarrassed.**

The memory changed again to now show Draco sitting at the Slytherin table while Harry and I sat across from Hermione. It was the first feast of our first year I was stuffing my face with a turkey leg while Hermione looked on in disgust.

" **I can't believe she got sorted into Gryffindor!" Draco muttered to himself.**

" **Well she is a Mudblood after all." an Adrien Pucey said to Draco.**

" **How do you know?" Draco asked inquisitively.**

" **Granger. Her surname is not attached to any Wizarding Families that I know of. Not even Half-Blood families."**

 **Draco nodded in understanding and went back to eating his food. He looked on and continued eating. He face softened as he continued to admire her but when Adrien Pucey looked back down at him his face hardened and went back to listening to Crabbe and Goyle.**

The scene changed I remembered it clearly. The younger versions of ourselves were standing in Flourish and Blotts.

 **The young Draco was looking down at a book on the page it said "Basilisk." He quickly looked up and ripped a page out of the book before I could see a younger Harry walk by which the younger Draco ran down to meet.**

 **"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Draco said like a snake injecting venom into his victim. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."**

 **"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said a young Ginny.**

 **"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy.**

 **Ginny was red from embarrassment as my younger self and Hermione fought their way over, both of us clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.**

 **Suddenly Draco was pushed out of the way by Lucius Malfoy. Everyone noticed now how close Draco stood to Hermione. He had one foot in front of Hermione as if to protect her. "Now now Draco play nicely."**

 **Lucius Malfoy now turned his attention on the younger Harry. "Ah Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last." Shaking his hand roughly and then pulling Harry closer to him.**

 **Draco's father continued speaking. "Forgive me, your scar is legend. As of course as the wizard who gave it to you." He said as he pushed Harry's hair out of the way to get a better look at the scar.**

 **Harry replied, "Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."**

 **Lucius let him go which caused Harry to bump into Hermione which made Draco put his hand out behind her, but she caught herself. Draco looked over Hermione once again and his face slightly softened but his face was still stuck in that pout.**

 **"Hmm. You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish." Lucius Malfoy said.**

 **"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." the young Hermione said.**

 **It made me smile to see our hold Hermione back. So confident against the world, so much hurt that hadn't of been done yet.**

 **"And you must be Miss Granger?" Lucius cocked an eyebrow to Draco which Draco silently nodded. "Yes Draco has told me all about you...and your parents. Muggles aren't they?" Lucius Malfoy looked at my Mother and Father-In-Law who was talking to my father at the time.**

 **Draco looked over at Hermione with a worry all over his face.**

The scene changed and suddenly I saw a young Draco Malfoy sneaking into the infirmary.

 **Draco stood above Hermione and look down at her, "I hate seeing you like this." he declared in small voice.**

 **He looked nervously at the door and turned his attention back on Hermione. "Your blasted so called friends couldn't help you one bit."**

 **"The first time I ever met you, I didn't even realize these thoughts that I think now. I looked at you as an equal and not one minute about what type of blood bore into you. Granger, you make me things that are not myself." He finally sighed and pulled the chair closer to the bed.**

 **"I tried to keep you as safe as possible." He said brushing some hair from her face. "I slipped that page into the book I heard you asking Madam Pince about. I'm glad you found it."**

 **Shuffling was heard outside the door, but after a few moments of silence it was just assumed as wind Draco continued talking. "You will wake up soon Granger and I cannot wait." He said standing up and slipping out the door. But not before one last look back at Hermione.**

The scene changed again to a scene that I haven't thought about in years.

 **Draco was playing with his food when he noticed the buzz of our Gryffindor table. He looked up to see Hermione standing at the doors of the Great Hall.**

" **She woke up!" he said to himself. His hands traveled with Hermione all the way down the hall as she ran to hug the younger Harry and I awkwardly shook her hand and welcomed her back.**

 **Draco chuckled to himself and smirked off the jealousy, "I would've given her a better greeting than that."**

The scene changed again this time in the corridor to near the Quidditch pitch. It must of been the end of the school year because it was empty other than Draco and Hermione in it.

 **"Mud...Granger. Bloody Hell... Granger wait up!." Draco called.**

 **"What in Merlin's Bloody Name do you need Malfoy? The broken nose I gave you wasn't enough?" She said turning around on her heel with her wand in her hand.**

 **"I just...I wanted to." And he cleared his throat.**

 **"Malfoy can you spit it out? I need to go meet Harry and Ron at the carriages."**

 **"First of all Malfoy's don't spit anything out." He replied with his head held high.**

 **"Malfoy I don't care for a lesson on "How to Be A Malfoy 101" she said tapping her foot.**

 **"Granger this is hard for me to do, but I'm trying to apologize!" He said.**

 **"Draco Bloody Malfoy...trying to apologize and calling me something other than Mudblood? What have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?" She said as she pointed her wand at him.**

 **"This is me Granger. I really do want to apologize. I shouldn't call you Mudblood and provoking you this year is uncalled for." he said sincerly.**

 **"Why are you apologizing? Is this some prank?" She said still with her wand pointed at him.**

 **"No. Just take the bloody apology Granger." He said pushing her wand away from her and smoothing his already slicked backed hair.**

 **"Fine apology accepted Mal...Malfoy. Your hand doesn't get greasy from all of that hair playing you do? Or do you use it to wank off? Or that's why Pansy is always playing in your hair." She teased him.**

We couldn't help but laugh. That was our Hermione.

Astoria said, "I have to give it to her there. Draco deserved that!"

 **"I am proud to spend more time on my hair. That way it doesn't look like yours." He said sarcastically.**

 **"Well Malfoy I'm sorry I'm not like your Piglet of a girlfriend who believes beauty is more important that brains but still can't help herself in the latter." She said with a smirk.**

 **"She's not my girlfriend." He said.**

 **"I wouldn't and the whole school wouldn't believe that otherwise." She replied.**

 **"Yes well it's the truth. She follows me around and gives me attention."**

 **"Because you're so important." She retorted.**

 **" I am." He said his head held high again.**

 **"Well Malfoy I thank you again for your apology but I really must be off. You should too if your going to catch the carriages. I'm sure your friends would be waiting for you." She smiled at him.**

 **"Yeah I suppose so." He replied to her smoothing his hand down again.**

 **She was still smiling at him,"Have a good summer Draco." And she held out her hand to shake his. They shook hands and she started to walk away.**

 **Draco called out to her again.**

 **"Granger!"**

 **"Yes Malfoy?" She stopped and turned around.**

 **"Nice teeth!" He called out.**

 **"Uh...thanks Malfoy!?" She asked clearly confused and walked away.**

" **Nice teeth?" he muttered to himself and smacked himself in the head. "Seriously that was smooth Draco, smooth!"**

The scene changed again. It was the night after the Yule Ball. All the students were in the Great Hall trying to eat. You could tell by the tired look on everyone's faces including the Professor's it had been a long night.

 **Hermione got up from where she was eating with Ginny and left the Great Hall satisfied with her small meal.**

 **Draco stood up as he watched her walk out the doors and walked briskly to catch up with her.**

 **She was approaching the library when Draco caught up with her.**

 **Slicking his hair back "Granger, why the long face? Didn't enjoy your night in the spotlight with Victor Krum?"**

 **Hermione turned around and looked Draco in the eyes.**

" **Why don't you mind your own business Malfoy? Why would you are"**

 **Draco looked over her face. Her eyes were still red and puffy from the night before which caught him completely off guard.**

" **I….."**

" **You what Malfoy?" Hermione's foot tapping to match her annoyed mood.**

" **Were you crying?"**

" **Why would it matter to you? You've made me cry before and if I remember correctly you rather enjoyed it." placing her hand on her hip.**

" **Well for whatever reason you cried last night, I hope you know I would never do that to you again." he said as he stepped closer to her.**

 **Hermione's eyes widened with surprise and she simply said, "Thank You Malfoy. Now if you excuse me I have some studying to do." and she ran into the safety of her beloved books.**

"Why didn't he apologize to us?" I said outloud

"Well mate, I don't think he fancied you in the least now did he?" Harry replied and we all continued watching the memories between Hermione and Draco.

It was a late night at the library. Hermione was sitting at her favorite desk which formed a sort of room around her.

 **Draco was walking among the shelves when he noticed Hermione between the cracks in the books.**

 **Hermione was concentrating on her parchment as she wrote furiously.**

 **Draco continued to watch until one of the books in his hand fell down which broke Hermione from her concentration.**

" **Malfoy what are you doing here?"**

" **How did you know it was me Granger?" he said coming out of his hiding spot.**

" **Who else has silver blonde hair in this school that could blind someone if reflected in the sun." she said as she dipped her quill into the inkwell.**

" **At least my hair is tamed." He said spinning a chair around and sitting backwards on it.**

 **Not getting a rise out of Hermione who was smirking to herself at this point, "Well what are you working on there?"**

" **Arithmancy." she replied never looking up.**

" **Isn't that work due next week?"**

" **Well you see, just because it's due on a certain day, doesn't mean we should start working on it the day before." She looked up and smirked at him.**

 **That caught Draco by surprise and he couldn't help but smile back.**

 **Hermione looked down at her paper again and started writing again. "Malfoy not to be rude, but why are you here?"**

" **I can't check what a fellow student is up to?"**

" **You can, but I highly doubt you'd be doing it out of the goodness of you heart."**

" **Granger you wound me." he said faking hurt and holding his hand to his heart.**

" **You have thicker skin than that Malfoy." she said reassuring him and reaching across the table to pat his hand.**

 **When she went to pull her hand away Draco held onto it a little more and they locked eyes.**

 **Clearing her throat she asked "What do you have there?" looking at the book in his arm, "The Stars of the Past: A Comprehensive History of the Constellations."**

 **She looked up at him and smiled.**

" **Light reading." he said as he shrugged.**

 **She put up an eyebrow which caused him to be embarrassed.**

" **Let me guess you've read it already?"**

" **I sure have. My first year." she replied going back to her work once again.**

" **Well I'm sure it must be a good read then. I think that will be enough sharing for tonight Granger."**

 **Draco removed his chair and set it back properly, he started to walk away when Hermione stopped him.**

" **Dragon. The constellation in the polar region of the Northern Hemisphere near Cepheus and Ursa Major."**

" **How'd you?" Draco asked startled.**

" **Like you said Draco, it's a good read." she said smiling while she continued to write. "Maybe you should live up to your name one day Draco."**

" **A constellation of stars?" he retorted in confusion.**

 **She stopped what she was doing and put her quill down. "No. A symbol of power, strength, and good luck."**

 **Draco smiled at her and said, "What time do you usually come around these parts Granger?"**

" **Usually half past six." she replied meeting his former confusion.**

" **Maybe I'll see you around." Draco replied leaving a smiling Hermione.**

The scene suddenly changed again. This time we were up looking at the sky.

Voices echoed against the alcoves of the Astronomy tower. It was a clear night and you could see all the stars.

 **"Malfoy it doesn't have to be like this..." the familiar voice of Hermione rang throughout.**

 **"Why do you care so much? Why are you here? Did Dumbledore put you up to this?" He asked with almost a hiss in his voice as he spoke to Hermione standing before him.**

 **"No I am not. Mal...Draco I'm here of my own accord." The other voice spoke softly. I noticed in her hand Harry's invisibility cloak.**

"So that's who she would sneak off to see when she asked for my cloak" Harry realized in disbelief.

"Hermione would sneak out?" I asked surprised.

"You had no idea?" Ginny cut in.

"Never." I said completely shocked.

 **"You called me Draco." His voice full of disbelief but had softened at this point.**

 **"That is your name isn't it?" Hermione said amused, her nose scrunching up.**

 **"Yes. But why do you care? Honestly! I've done nothing but torment you the past five years." He asked quickly.**

 **"Everyone deserves a chance Draco. Even you." Hermione replied as she moved closer to Draco.**

 **Draco leaned in and now their faces were inches from each other. Her hand moved to his shoulder and he was tilting her chin to him.**

 **Just then a noise in the background caused them to quickly pull apart.**

 **They both glanced in the direction of the noise but didn't see anything.**

 **Draco looked back at Hermione and shook his head, "Mu...H...Granger just leave me alone." and he walked away.**

The scene quickly changed but I knew what night it was, it was the night of Slughorn's party. I remembered because of the dress Hermione was wearing, I was so jealous not only that I didn't get an invitation but because at this point I had developed feelings for Hermione and she asked Cormac McLaggen to go with her to the party.

 **"Draco! What are you doing?" Hermione's voice echoed against the walls of the hallway.**

 **"None of your business didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Malfoy snapped back.**

 **"You still have a chance! I can go with you to Dumbledore right now! I will vouch for you, please come with me." She pleads with him.**

 **"I cannot. I have no choice. If not my mother and I..." His voice trails off.**

 **"** _ **Draco please**_ **. We can help protect you and your mother. It's not too late. Dumbledore can help and protect you both."**

 **"I can't. I just can't. You don't understand."**

 **"Then help me understand. Draco please." Shes now running in front of him to stop him from walking further on.**

 **"Hermione..." Draco looks up at her and he pushes her against the wall. His hand protecting the back of her head from the stone wall and his other arm around her waist. Both of her arms are locked around his neck while their mouths crashed together.**

"First Kiss." Hermione breaks everyone's concentration. She's smiling a smile I haven't seen since before she was diagnosed. "Me and Draco's first kiss."

I smile at her and she points to the memories to continue watching.

 **"THAT IS MY DATE." Cormac McLaggen shouts from around the corner**

 **A small moan escapes Hermione's throat which causes Cormac to shout louder.**

 **"YOU THERE! That's my date!" which causes Hermione and Draco to separate from each other.**

 **"Cormac. What on earth are you doing out of the party?" She asks her lips are red and swollen.**

 **"Well you are my date so I thought it would be the decent thing to do and look for you."**

 **"McLaggen I suggest you not tell anyone about what you saw tonight. If not I will have your head. Granger I'm leaving." Malfoy addresses her.**

 **"No Draco please wait!" as she runs after him.**

 **"You heard him Hermione!" Cormac says shorty. "He said he's leaving and you are MY date not his."**

 **Malfoy scoffs at this and walks away.**

 **"DRACO PLEASE." She yells and starts going after him again.**

The scene changes which makes us all completely uncomfortable. The Final Battle.

 **Draco is standing near his parents as everyone walks in from both sides. He notices Hermione and myself walk in after Ginny runs after Harry's "dead" body only for Dad to pull her back.**

 **Voldemort is talking but Draco is tuning him out and only focusing on me and Hermione's hands. His fists clench into themselves and he focuses once more on Voldemort at his parent's pushing him into the courtyard to be welcomed by him.**

"That was..." Ginny starts.

"Uncomfortable." Harry finished.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed in delight as the scene changed before us.

 **It had to have been after the trial because Draco was walking freely in the street, but it was during the rebuilding process.**

 **I could see Harry and Madame Rosmerta in the background from where Hermione and Draco were standing alone.**

 **"Draco." Hermione started.**

 **"Hermione. I'm so sorry." Draco said putting his hand in hers.**

 **"You could of had a way out. You didn't have to do everything you did. You could of been on our side." Hermione said not looking at him.**

 **"I should have saved you." Draco said.**

 **"Do not start with me Draco Malfoy, you know that I know that there was nothing for you to do. You did enough and Harry and I just repaid the favor." Hermione snapped looking at him.**

 **"Hermione, please. You know I didn't do it as a favor." He was begging her now.**

 **"Why did you do it then?" She asked putting her hand on her hip looking every bit as Mum.**

 **"Because I love you." Draco replied.**

Everyone's mouth in the room drops except Astoria's Draco must of told her this already I thought to myself.

 **"Draco I still love you. But we can't do this." Hermione was almost in tears now. I look over at the younger Harry working and realize how daft he must be to not notice any of this.**

 **"Yes we can. Have dinner with me tonight. Please. Just me and you. I've missed that." Draco pleaded and then he kissed her.**

 **"I..." Hermione was starting to reply while looking around them to make sure no one noticed. "Floo me tonight. We can discuss things then."**

 **Harry walked up to Hermione and Draco which ended the secret conversation then.**

 **"You ready to go Mione?" Harry asked.**

 **"Yes I am." Hermione replied. She hugged Draco and walked next to Harry's side. Harry raised his eyebrow and Hermione just softly said,"I'll explain later." Harry nodded and they said goodbye to Draco and Madame Rosmerta.**

 **Draco lingered watching Hermione walk away from him but held a smile, one that held hope.**

The scene changed again. It was the 3rd Annual Remembrance Ball. I remember because of the decorations.

 **"Draco, mate, if you don't take her home tonight. I will." Blaise Zabini teasing Draco. Draco's eyes scanned the room until I they hit the target. They were on her because his breath hitch in his throat. Hermione had arrived.**

 **They both looked over at Hermione who was getting her picture taken and getting bombarded with questions. She looked beautiful.**

I looked at Hermione in the present who was now playing with her own hair. It still was brown and held it's shine but with highlights of grey slowly inching their way in. To me she looked exactly how she did that night, still as beautiful as ever.

 **Hermione walked down the paparazzi line and made her way to the table. She made small talk with everyone there including my younger stubborn self who had brought a date despite the fact that we had just broken up not that long ago. Hermione excused herself and she walked outside to the balcony.**

 **Draco walked outside after her.**

 **"Hermione?" Draco asked and stood behind her.**

 **"Draco? Hi, how are you? Oh my goodness this is embarrassing." She said in between sniffles.**

 **"You can always cry around me. You don't have to hide anything." He said handing her his handkerchief.**

 **"Always the gentleman. Thank you." She said dabbing her eyes.**

 **"You look beautiful tonight and thank you for the dance." He complimented.**

 **"I hate these things, but thank you Draco. You look as handsome as ever."**

 **"May I ask why you were unescorted tonight?" He said moving next to her.**

 **"Ronald and I are broken up, on a break, something like that. I broke things off a few months ago." She said quietly.**

 **"Oh." Draco said putting his head down. "I'm sorry."**

 **"Draco it's ok you don't have to be sorry. I should be sorry. I told you to stop contacting me, but in reality I've missed you." Hermione confessed and she put her hand on Draco's arm. "I was stupid and I still have this notion that Ronald and I..."**

 **"Hermione I've missed you so much. Stop." Draco said stopping her and he pulled her into what was a very passionate kiss.**

 **"We should talk." Hermione said sounding absolutely breathless.**

 **"We are talking." Draco announced in between kissing her.**

 **"I mean really talk Draco. Some time has passed. I've missed my friend and someone who I know I love. I was hoping you'd come tonight since you didn't come the first two years." She said while fixing some hair out of his face.**

 **"Let's go then." Draco said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the forehead.**

The next scene was unfamiliar to us. It was somewhere remote on a beautiful beach.

" **Draco!" the sound of Hermione's laughter giggled in the air.**

 **Draco had flung Hermione over his shoulder and was spinning her around. He kissed her leg and sat her back down and placed his hands around her face. His thumb was caressing her bottom lip.**

 **Hermione bit on it and looked up into his eyes, "What?"**

" **Do you know you are the most beautiful human being in the universe Hermione Jean Granger?" Draco replied smiling at her.**

" **You didn't always think that." she said teasing him.**

" **Oh but I did. Even the first time we met inside of Flourish and Blotts." Draco said.**

" **What?" she said surprised.**

" **Finally! Something the 'Greatest Witch of Our Age' doesn't remember!" Draco rejoiced while Hermione looked on confused.**

" **Love, when we were 11 the first time we met was not in the Great Hall, but in Flourish and Blotts. I introduced myself by saying, 'Hi I'm Draco Malfoy. That's a very important name you know.'" he said while re-enacting the scene.**

" **YOU ARROGANT GIT! I can't believe I forgot all about that. How could I have forgotten!" Hermione said while throwing her hands up.**

" **Probably because I was a git back then and didn't leave an impression worthy of your noggin." he said tapping on her head.**

" **Likely so….who are you again?" Hermione said joking.**

 **Draco lifted her up again and kissed her.**

" **I'll give you something to never forget Hermione." Draco started.**

 **Hermione interrupted, "Draco!"**

" **A lifetime of happiness with me." he finished and kissed her once more.**

The memory changed again and this time in an unrecognizable place I had never seen before.

"I know where this is, it's the Big Ben Penthouse!" Astoria exclaimed.

"Big Ben Penthouse?" Harry started

Ginny interrupted, "The Malfoy's have held a penthouse in the Big Ben clock for a century."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked.

"Hermione told me." Ginny shrugged and we all looked back at the memory

 **"Draco I need to go. I need to be at work at 10 a.m. I'll see you?" Hermione said leaning in for a kiss.**

 **"Yes. Get back safe." He said kissing her back.**

 **"I love you" she said.**

 **"I love you too" he replied back and she was gone.**

 **There was another person in the room. Marcus Flint.**

" **See you ended up getting the Gryffindor." he said standing up swishing his drink in his cup.**

" **I told you she was the one." Draco said ruffling his hair and smiling like it was Christmas morning.**

" **I see that Mate" Flint said patting him on the shoulder, "You look like you're really in love."**

" **Love that the world has never seen." Draco replied looking out the window overlooking the city and looking up at the stars in the sky.**

"They were really in love." I said outloud looking at Hermione in the bed.

She was sitting up and completely animated, "We were Ron."

This shocked us all to the core as everyone in the room came over to lean to witness it themselves.

"Hermione?" Harry asked but was shaking.

"Hello Harry." she said smiling.

"Hermione!" everyone smiled and gave her a huge hug.

After a moment, everyone let go. Astoria still sat in her chair and politely asked, "Hermione, would you like to continue watching?"

"Hello Astoria, yes thank you." and she opened the necklace that was being protected in her hand once more.

 **"Madam Rosemerta!" A young Hermione exclaimed as she sat down by the bar.**

 **"Hermione and Draco?" Madam Rosemerta said surprised by the young man taking her coat.**

 **"Yes! How are you?" Draco asked politely as he sat down next to her.**

 **"I'm very well thank you? What can I get you both?" she asked them.**

 **"Two hot chocolates with marshmallows, with a dollop of whipped cream, and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top." Draco smirked.**

 **"You remembered?" Hermione asked him.**

 **"Yes I did." Draco replied and Hermione blushed.**

 **Madam Rosmerta nodded approvingly at the young couple and walked away to get their drinks ready. It was a cold winter and the door open to a rowdy crowd of visiting Hogwarts students.**

"I remember this." Hermione whispered to herself while a tear fell down her face.

"What is this memory?" Ginny asked sitting down on the bed next to Harry.

"This was the moment I realized that I was ready to have kids with Draco. That I was ready for the future with him." Hermione smiled to herself and ushered us to continue watching the memory.

 **"LOOK OVER THERE IT'S HERMIONE GRANGER!" The young crowd gathered up to Hermione and she turned red.**

 **"Hello! You all must be from Hogwarts am I right?" Hermione asked sweetly.**

 **"Yes! We're third years." One girl from Hufflepuff exclaimed.**

 **"Well this must be exciting. Are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked.**

 **"Yes! We love it. It's amazing." A young boy from Ravenclaw answered.**

 **"Are you Draco Malfoy?" A Slytherin boy asked.**

 **"Yes I am." Draco replied finally turning around.**

 **All of the children turned wide eyed and silent at this revelation. Hermione cleared her throat as she seen Draco tense up.**

 **"Draco is a good friend of mind. Don't you mind what anyone has ever said about him." Hermione replied and smiled.**

 **The children shook their head and thanked Hermione for her time. Hermione and Draco went back to talking amongst themselves when another young man with brown hair, quite a smirk, and Slytherin robes approached Hermione. "Ms. Granger?" He asked confidently as any Slytherin but you could see how nervous he was beneath his exterior.**

 **"Yes?" Hermione stopped mid conversation with Draco and they both turned around.**

 **"Hi, I was just wondering if I could have your autograph but instead of making it out to me, could you make it up to Klarissa? I like this girl but she's in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin. But we're good friends and I like her, a lot and I wanted to give her your autograph since she was too shy to ask." The young man asked.**

 **Hermione quite amused with the young man smiled. "Of course. Call me Hermione though, Ms. Granger is far too formal for me. But what is your name?" She said scribbling her signature on the piece of parchment.**

 **"My name is Phillip." The young man puffed his chest out.**

 **"Well Phillip I hope Klarissa over there reciprocates your affections. But I don't think you'll have a problem with that. She's been checking you out this whole time." Hermione replied and Phillip looked over and blushed.**

 **"Thank you. I hope I won't be too nervous to ask her out." Phillip replied.**

 **Draco turned to the young man who was now beat red from the intimidation that was Draco Malfoy suddenly turning his attention on him. "Phillip can I give you a word of advice?"**

 **Phillip only nodded.**

 **"I was like you. A Slytherin who liked a Gryffindor. A pretty Gryffindor who was smart and bested me in everything. I made fun of her and tormented her throughout the years."**

 **"Are you telling me to torment her?" Phillip asked.**

 **Hermione laughed and Draco chuckled. "Save me Salazar no. Be nice and kind. Be a gentlemen and if all else fails, never take no for an answer." Draco said confidently.**

 **Phillip turned to Hermione. "Phillip unfortunately for the first time in history Draco Malfoy is right. Just don't annoy the girl."**

 **"We Slytherins have to stick together Phillip." Draco stuck his hand out and Phillip shook it.**

 **"Thank you both." Phillip replied and walked over to a blonde girl with lovely waves for hair. He gave her the parchment Hermione signed and the girl threw her arms over Phillips shoulders and gave him a huge hug.**

 **Draco and Hermione smiled at them and Madam Rosemerta finally walked over to them and sat their hot chocolates down. "You two would make great parents." Hermione turned red and Draco's face paled whiter than white.**

 **"How about just lunch first Draco. We can talk about kids later." Hermione smirked.**

 **Draco peeked up and took some whipped cream from her mug and put it on her nose.**

"I never remembered how to make your hot chocolate. I always forgot one thing and remembered another." I said apologetically.

"It's okay Ronald. Just because you didn't remember one thing and forgot the other doesn't mean you loved me any less. You and Draco were just different." Hermione said reaching for his hand.

"Thank You." I said thankful for the witch I was lucky enough to call my wife for the last 41 years.

Hermione's loud voice in the next memory caught our attention.

" **I just saw you not ten minutes ago…..I miss you too!" a Hermione's voice said through the speakers in the car.**

 **Draco Malfoy was driving in a Phantom Rolls Royce through the city.**

" **I know, but I can't stand being away from you." Draco replied.**

" **Yes I know and you know how hard it is for me to be away from you as well but you know I will see you at home." she said putting a hard emphasis on home.**

" **Can you say that again love?" Draco said laughing.**

" **See you at home?" Hermione said confused.**

" **Yes. So you admit you live with me then!" Draco said confidently.**

" **Oh my goodness, yes Draco I live with you." Hermione said defeated but you could tell she was happy.**

" **So say it one more time." Draco asked again.**

" **See you at home Draco." Hermione said.**

" **I will never get tired of hearing that." Draco said with a huge smile on his face.**

The memory came changed again and we saw Hermione's face shift from the scene. Susan Finnegan came into view.

 **"Hello Ms. Granger how are we doing today?" she asked as Hermione came into the office.**

 **"I feel like such an idiot. This is the fifth time we have came to you. We know to cast the spell but sometimes we forget. And every time I come you always tell me I'm not." Hermione said in her seat fiddling her thumbs.**

 **"It's alright Hermione. I'm glad to help you." I said smiling at her.**

 **"I don't know Susan. Maybe I just want it to happen so I know I can. After everything we discussed the first time. I haven't come in months just because I felt like I was just..." Hermione said sadly.**

 **"Hermione I said you still have a chance. Your body went through intense trauma during the war. Cruciatus for hours? Unforeseeable trauma to your body I will not lie. But you still have a chance that was not ruled out. We did both Magical and Muggle testing that showed you can still have children."**

 **"You're right Susan. I just..." Hermione started when Draco apparated into my office.**

 **"Draco!" Hermione stood up happily and jumped on the man. She smiled at their affection for each other.**

 **"I missed you too." He said smiling at her and kissing her fully.**

 **"Susan. Thank you again for seeing us and on such private matters we appreciate it." Draco thanked me for what seemed like the millionth time.**

 **"Of course Draco. Now would you like to do the test now?" Susan asked them both.**

 **"Yes." They both said at the same time.**

 **Susan nodded her head and cast the spell on Hermione. It was a moment before a glowing green color emanated from her stomach.**

 **"Draco! Susan! What does that mean?" Hermione demanded her face on the brink of tears.**

 **"Hermione. You're pregnant." Susan replied happily.**

 **Hermione and Draco had tears in their eyes.**

 **"Do it again. Please." Hermione asked.**

 **Susan complied and did it again. They did this a few more times until Hermione was satisfied.**

 **"How far along is she?" Draco asked.**

 **"From the color she's glowing, you're about 3 months along Hermione. Congratulations." Susan said squeezing Hermione's free hand. "But please take it easy. Remember what I said. Take it easy. Your body went through a lot and it's going to go through a lot carrying this baby. You need to rest and take it easy." Susan told her.**

 **"Draco. I." Hermione started.**

 **"I love you." And he kissed her. "You and this baby will be fine. Us three will be fine."**

 **"You may see the baby if you want?" Susan told them.**

 **"Please." Hermione asked squeezing Draco's hand. Susan transfigured the area of the office to have a exam bench for her. Hermione laid down and casted the spell check to make sure everything was alright and then casted the other spell so they could see their baby.**

 **"Oh my." Hermione gasped while Draco showed Hermione with kisses on her forehead.**

 **"That's your baby." Susan said excitedly.**

 **There on the screen was their perfect baby. Kicking and waving away. Suan showed them all angles of their baby and they were ecstatic.**

 **"Next week you both can come and find out the sex." Susan said catching their attention.**

 **"It's a boy! I know it." Draco exclaimed.**

 **"I might have to agree with you." Hermione replied now caressing her belly.**

 **"I'll see you both next week then." She said smiling. "Congratulations."**

"I'm sorry." Hermione was looking at me.

"Hermione. You have nothing to apologize for. We've spent 41 amazing years together as man and wife. During the time we were apart you forgave me for every dumb thing I did. This changes nothing of the time we've had together."

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said sincerely.

" **Draco?" Blaise Zabini's voice interrupted Draco writing at a desk.**

" **Yes Blaise?" Draco said not looking up.**

" **You have to get up and get some fresh air. You've been holding yourself up in this office for a month now."**

 **Draco turned around unrecognizable. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, his white t-shirt was wrinkled and looked like he hadn't of changed, there was stubble all across his face.**

" **Why won't she answer Blaise! SHE WON'T ANSWER ME!" Draco said punching fist down on the table.**

" **Draco! I know Draco. You need to calm down. Shower, get some fresh air and get out of the house!" Blaise said grabbing ahold of his friend's shoulders, "Maybe brush your teeth too."**

" **I can't lose her Blaise. I can't." Draco said slumping back into his chair.**

" **You won't." Blaise reassured him and motioned for the House Elf to come back in the room and give Draco the potion.**

The scene changed to our wedding day. It was the dinner and I was stuffing my face while Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear who was sitting to her left.

" **She looks so beautiful Blaise." Draco whispered from his seat.**

" **She does mate." Blaise said gracefully cutting into his piece of meat.**

" **I wish that was me up there with her." Draco said absent.**

" **You're getting married to Astoria next month." Blaise reminded him of the empty chair next to him.**

" **I know. I can't complain can I Blaise? Astoria is amazing and Hermione looks so happy. If I had been the same git I was back in the day I would of stood up when they asked if anyone had an objection. But I'm not because of her and she deserves the happiness I couldn't give her."**

The scene changed again this time with a young Aria and Kassiopeia and Hermione chasing after them.

" **Ari! Kassi! Darlings come here!" Hermione and Aria and Kassiopeia were running in the grass behind the Potter home.**

 **Ari wanted to have a Quidditch theme birthday so they we had it Harry's house which happened to have a mini Quidditch set up.**

 **Draco was standing alone admiring them. He took great care looking at Hermione's smile. How she ran through the grass with the grandchildren as they ran around her to catch them.**

 **Kassi had just learned how to walk so she was waddling around.**

 **Draco started to walk over to where they were as Hermione lifted Aria into the air, "Happy Birthday Darling! I love you."**

" **We love you." Draco said startling the scene between them.**

" **Gran-Gran." Kassi said looking up at Draco and opening and closing her hands to signal her wanting him to pick her up.**

" **Yes Kassi, just like the Granger woman to always get their way." Draco laughed while looking at Hermione who was taking in the scene.**

" **Yes, well not always." Hermione said which caught Draco by surprise.**

 **Before Draco could respond Hermione complemented Draco, "You are an amazing Grandfather Draco Malfoy."**

The scene changed again and this time to a familiar voice we had heard throughout the years.

 **"You just got into a bloody accident! Your son was sleeping in our guest room while you were in the hospital! He was sick with worry that you weren't going to make it! My daughter stayed up for nights with him he was so sick with worry!" Hermione suddenly yelled.**

 **"Rose is a sweet girl. Much like yourself Hermione."**

 **"Shut it MALFOY. I am talking to you."**

 **"Why don't you yell at your husband! He was on the mission as well!" Draco finally stood up.**

 **"BLOODY HELL DRACO MALFOY." And she flicked the door shut and casted a silencing spell.**

" **BLOODY HELL HERMIONE GRANGER!" Draco mimicked.**

 **Things around the room fell and shattered as Hermione's emotions were trying to steady themselves.**

" **Are you eleven? And its Granger-Weasley!" she corrected him.**

" **Alright Mrs. Granger-Weasley!" he said with an emphasis on Weasley that hurt them both for him to say, "I am fine. I am in one piece. I am sorry I got hurt, I am sorry my son was in such distress, and your daughter as well."**

 **Hermione sat in her chair exhausted, "Why do you all do this to me?" massaging her temple.**

" **Do what?" Draco asked sitting on the desk.**

" **Fill me with worry. We're getting much too old for this." she said.**

" **We don't mean to. We're just doing our job Hermione." he said softly.**

" **I know. It's just that, it's scary the thought of losing any of you."**

" **You still care?" Draco asked surprised.**

" **Of course I do, are you an idiot?" Hermione said looking up at him.**

" **Well I don't know. You refused to talk to me, then got back with Ronald, married him, and here we are today!"**

 **Hermione stood up, which caused some more picture frames to crack in her office, and the door swung open and Harry was leaning up against the door. "We have got to stop meeting like this. I'm tired of breaking up your fights." he said smugly leaning up against the door.**

 **"Harry tell him he's an idiot!" Hermione said pointing to Draco.**

 **"Hermione he's a big boy. He knows what he was getting into when he signed up for the job." Harry said.**

 **"Ugh I hate both of you!" She said finally storming out of his office. "Always filling me with such worry."**

 **Draco shrugged and looked down to notice a picture frame on the floor that had fallen over. It was a picture of Hermione laughing, with the view of the ocean behind her and the sun setting so she almost looked like a silhouette. "It can't be." he said to himself. The peculiar thing about this picture was that there was falling feathers all around her.**

" **What's that Draco?" Harry replied walking over to see what Draco was looking at. "Oh this picture! Yeah when Hermione took one of her vacations she said she took some time to go visit Australia in the small town her parents lived in while their memories were gone. She looks really happy there yeah?"**

" **She does." Draco said placing the picture frame on the desk and casting "Raparo" to fix the picture frame and the rest of the broken items in the room.**

The memory blurred for a second but continued in Hermione's office. It must of been another day from the looks of it.

" **Hello Molly." Draco said nodding to Hermione's secretary with a paper.**

" **Mr. Malfoy. Back so soon?" Molly said eyeing Draco.**

" **I promise I won't cause a scene this time. I just wanted to leave Mrs. Granger something on her desk." Draco said showing Molly the cup.**

" **The door is open. You're welcome to go in."**

" **Thank you Molly." Draco replied and walked into Hermione's office.**

"He was charmed to always be allowed in." Hermione explained. "Along with the list of our family, I never took Draco off the list of those who could come into my office even after we broke up."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Molly Weasley was like her father in the stickler for rules. She never questioned them like her father and also as the Minister's Secretary they were all held to secrecy and had charms placed on them so that they could not share any secrets unless of A National or International Crisis.

 **Draco walked in and walked around looking at the pictures. He smiled at each one.**

 **There was pictures from Hermione from Hogwarts. The particular one he was looking at had to have been from their Second Year. He could tell by the way her hair was. It was still quite poofy. Harry's hair was still unruly but laid down a little easier. Ron was still taller than them but not too much taller.**

 **He moved onto another picture of Hermione graduating from Hogwarts. It was during the "8th Year" when the previous Hogwarts students had been welcomed back if they wanted to finish. Of course Hermione came back.**

 **In the picture Hermione was waving at the camera with a proud Professor McGonagall standing next to her. She was beaming with joy.**

" **You told me this was the first time since the war that you had felt free. That you had been able to feel like the seventeen year old you actually were."**

 **Draco moved on, it was a picture of Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the 1st Annual Remembrance Ball. They looked sad, but strong. They knew what they were there for. It wasn't a fancy gala to show off but it was a time to honor those who gave their life to have the free world they had now.**

 **In the next picture he was examining was a picture of Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. Draco pulled it from the wall to better take a look at it.**

 **Hugo was pulling on Hermione's hair while Rose was sitting next to Hermione whispering in her ear. Hermione was laughing in the picture. Draco couldn't help but rub his thumb across Hermione's laughing face.**

 **He stared at the photo for a few more moments and placed it back on the wall.**

 **He took a few more moments walking around the office looking at the pictures until he came to the one he was looking for.**

 **He placed the cup of hot chocolate on the desk and picked up the photo.**

 **Picking up the picture again it brought Draco into his own flashback within his mind.**

" _ **Draco!" Hermione said jumping up and down a bed. "Get up!"**_

" _ **Witch!" Draco finally obliged after feigning sleep. He took Hermione into his arms and rolled her underneath him. He sat up to admire his view but instead of coming down to kiss her like Hermione thought he was going to he grabbed a pillow and lightly hit Hermione in the face.**_

 _ **Hermione's face lit up in surprise and she wiggled her way from underneath him and grabbed a pillow near him and hit back.**_

 _ **They they were the very two most unlikely people in the world, in love and having a pillow fight.**_

 _ **The fight continued until all the pillows had become feathers. They were both clutching their sides because they both hurt so bad from laughing so hard. Draco looked up at the Hermione and couldn't help but admire the scene.**_

" _ **Hermione love look outside." Draco said.**_

 _ **Hermione stopped laughing for a moment and turned so she could look at the sunset. "Draco I don't think I could ever get tired of this." she said swinging the balcony doors open.**_

 _ **The sun was sitting which casted a perfect golden hue all over the room. Feathers were still falling and spinning around since a fan was on.**_

 _ **He grabbed the camera and sat it down on the counter and set the enchantment he wanted for the picture.**_

 _ **Hermione was admiring the view when Draco interrupted her, "Hermione!"**_

 _ **Hermione turned around to Draco hitting her with one last pillow. Hermione threw her head back in laughter as all of the new feathers were falling around them. Draco stood there admiring everything about her. She opened her eyes after laughing and stared right back at him with a huge smile on her face. He then grabbed her while her head was still thrown back laughing and kissed her for good measure.**_

 _ **After a moment and the sun finally found it's place beneath the horizon they finally broke apart. "Missed one." Draco said cheekily and Hermione laughed once more before bringing him into a kiss again.**_

 **Draco smiled to himself looking at the picture happy with himself that he has captured that moment.**

 **The sun was setting in the background and it was the exact moment after he had hit Hermione with the pillow. Draco took his wand and casted a spell, "Aparecium"**

 **The photo of Hermione now revealed himself in the photo standing in front of her just admiring her, exactly as they were all those years ago. It then changed to Hermione opening her eyes and staring at him.**

 **Draco couldn't believe she kept this even after all those years. It filled him so much joy. After looking for the picture replay for a few more moments he placed it back on it's place on the wall and casted the charm hiding him in the photo, "Ut Salutem."**

 **Just then a pair of heels click clacked on the floor.**

" **Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing in my office?" Hermione said from the doorway with papers in her hand.**

" **I came to give you a gift." he said pointing to the mug of hot chocolate, "I come in peace."**

" **Mr. Malfoy, that is unnecessary." Hermione walked over to his desk and placed her papers on it.**

" **Please Hermione take it. I am sorry I upset you the other day." Draco said.**

" **Well apology accepted Mr. Malfoy. But you can keep the hot chocolate."**

" **Two hot chocolates with marshmallows, with a dollop of whipped cream, and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top" Draco said winking at her.**

" **My favorite." Hermione finally softened.**

" **You didn't think I could ever forget could you? You even wanted it while we would be in the middle of a beach getaway." Draco laughed**

 **Hermione couldn't help but laugh then as well. They both stood there for a moment laughing at eachother almost a reflection of the picture that Draco had just finished looking at.**

" **Where is yours then? If you're going to properly apologize then you must sit with me for a moment and enjoy these." Hermione said.**

" **Really? You're not going to hex me or tell me to leave you alone?" Draco said with an eyebrow raised.**

" **Not today." Hermione said taking a place at her desk and conjuring up a hot chocolate for him as well.**

 **Draco sat down in the chair in front of the desk and they clinked their mugs together and took a sip.**

" **Minister Granger-Weasley?" Molly's voice cut in from the doorway. "It's Auror Potter, he was wondering if you could send Auror Malfoy over to his office."**

" **Oh my goodness that's right!" Hermione said setting her mug back down and standing up.**

" **What?" Draco said instantly alerted.**

" **I had just come from speaking to Harry. There has been a break in the Salvatore Krauss case and he needed you." Hermione replied.**

" **I must get going then." Draco said smoothing down his clothes. "The hot chocolate?"**

" **We'll do it another time." Hermione said in a promising voice.**

" **I'm going to hold you to that Granger." Draco said teasing her.**

" **I promise. Only if you promise me one thing in return." Hermione replied.**

" **What's that?" Draco said taking one last sip of his hot chocolate.**

" **That you be careful. Please." Hermione said softly.**

 **Draco was caught off guard and his face faltered for a moment, "Of course Hermione. I promise I will always do my best to be careful, we have a family after all." Draco said pointing to the pictures on the wall that included both of their children and grandchildren.**

 **Hermione composed herself, "Thank you."**

 **Draco was walking out of the office but he turned around right before he got to the door. "Hermione replace that face with the one in that picture." Draco pointed at the picture of Hermione on the beach. "It suits you better."**

"We never got a chance to do that again." Hermione said reflecting on the memory.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ginny apologized

"No one's fault but our own." Hermione said and fixated on the memory changing.

 **They were sitting in the West Tower a little away from the Owlery. Draco and Hermione were both sitting there reading, the moonlight illuminating their reading.**

 **It was a cold night, you could tell with how you could see their breath whenever they would breath in and out and the blankets being shared between them.**

 **They studied for a few more moments and then snow started falling. Hermione lifted her head up in surprise. Draco continued to not notice until Hermione pulled him up from the place he was sitting down at. She never let go of his hand but pointed up with her other hand and let the snowflakes fall on her face.**

" **Really Granger?" Draco asked.**

" **Draco just enjoy. For a moment." Hermione said closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling snowflakes fall on her face.**

 **Draco obliged but he wasn't looking at the snow, he was looking at Hermione. Hermione kept her eyes closed and Draco stayed glued to his spot looking at her.**

 **From her closed stance Hermione asked, "Draco are you enjoying this?"**

 **Draco smiled to himself, "Every single moment."**

 **Hermione opened her eyes to look at him and gave him a confused look. "What are you looking at?"**

" **I love you." Draco blurted out. His face went from shocked to smug to embarrassed because Hermione didn't say anything.**

 **Hermione stood rooted to a spot not saying a word but staring at him. Draco turned around embarrassed ready to take off to the Slytherin Dungeons.**

 **Hermione ran after him and pulled his arm. "I love you too." Hermione replied and kissed him.**

That was the last memory because the images swam back down into the heart and shut. The snake slithered around the heart protecting it once more. Hermione looked at the heart one more time before shutting her hand around it.

"I'm glad I was able to give that to you." Astoria said breaking through the silence.

"It must of been hard for you." Hermione said apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"Please Hermione." Astoria cut her off, "I knew for years that Draco was in love with you still in love with you. When I got into the relationship with him, he told me upfront his feeling and his intentions. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Hermione looked at Astoria and the two women embraced.

Just then there was a knock at the door, "Mum?"

Hermione turned around in her spot in the bed, "Hugo!"

"Mum?" Hugo ran to hug his mother.

Behind him was Rose, Scorpious, their children, Hugo's wife Adeline, and their son Leon.

Rose was right behind him and Hermione embraced both of her children.

"How is this possible?" Rose asked with tears running down her face.

Hermione wiped tears from both of our children's faces. "It's amazing what love can do." Hermione smiled, "Now help your mother out of bed."

"Mum, do you think that's wise?" Hugo asked apprehensively.

"Who are you to question the 'Greatest Witch of Her Age' Hugo?" Hermione teased.

Everyone in the room laughed and Hermione got out of bed for the first time in months.

"Leon!" Hermione said reaching for our youngest grandchild. "Adeline, daughter how are you?"

"I'm fine. It's so good to see you." Adeline was choking up. "Like this Mum."

Hermione embraced our daughter-in-law before moving onto Rose and Scorpius's children.

"You all have grown so much. I am so proud of you. I love you very much." she said to the three of them. They all pulled her into a hug and she laughed.

Hermione took turns doing this to each of us in the room. Ginny, then Harry, then myself. She was back, Hermione was back.

Hermione stood in the middle of the room and looked down, "Now you must have something much nicer for your mother!" She said pulling on her gown. "Let me get changed and stop looking so down! Let's go downstairs everyone."

"Ginny could you go with Hermione. I'm going to escort everyone to the living room." I asked while holding the door so everyone could get out.

"Of course." Ginny replied beaming at Hermione.

Each one of us went downstairs and sat in the living room. Astoria conjured up tea and snacks for everyone to munch while we waited for Ginny and Hermione to come downstairs.

Everyone was talking about Hermione's sudden progress.

"Dad should we call the healer?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so, she seems to be fine." I replied.

Ginny and Hermione came back downstairs. It was amazing to look at her and see how much she was like herself before she had gotten sick. She looked fresh and awake, Draco's necklace now hanging around her neck.

Hugo ran over to his mother to help her and Ginny down the stairs.

"Such a gentleman, I wonder who taught you that." Hermione chided.

"You did Mum." Huge replied.

Hermione rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

Hugo guided Hermione and Ginny to a seat next to Harry and myself. Leon got up from where he was playing on the floor and wobbled over to Hermione.

"Look at you walking Leon. Grandmumma is so proud of you, you handsome little boy."

"It's good to have you back Mum." Rose cut in.

"Please you guys, I never left." Hermione laughed and we all joined in.

It seemed as time never passed and we sat there catching up on all the things Hermione had missed the past couple months. We laughed and we cried together, seeing how much time can be really taken for granted.

The sun had gone down and it was nearing eleven p.m. hours had gone by as we sat there enjoying eachother's company. Hermione excused herself to go to the kitchen.

"Dad it's so nice to have Mum back." Rose said sitting next to me.

"It is. Life is so much better with her around." I said smiling at the scene around me.

Scorpius was sitting with his mother holding hands. I had to admit it but I couldn't see Rose with anyone else. Aria, Kassiopeia, and Kaelum were sitting on the floor letting Leon walk between them. Hugo and Adeline were sitting by the fire watching Leon walk and clapping for him. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to me talking to their children on their phone.

Harry suddenly looked up and called for Hermione. There was silence and I stood up to go check on my wife.

Harry stopped and told me to sit back down and tried to reassure me that she was probably alright and couldn't hear.

I sat down next to my sister while Harry went to the kitchen. I focused on Leon walking but then I heard something shatter in the kitchen and ran.

"Harry, whats?" I looked down to Harry kneeling next to Hermione with her head in his lap.

"ROSE CALL THE HEALER NOW!" I yelled and ran next to Hermione ignoring the broken China that scattered the floor that was cutting my knee.

"Hermione wake up please!" I begged while holding her hand in both of mine and cried.

* * *

A/N: Part One to "The End" I hope you all enjoyed all of the Dramione memories and the references to the chapters before! It was fun writing the memories from their point of view! There will be complimentary posts on my Tumblr " **Adastra5** " and follow my Twitter account **Adastra5_ff** for updates and fun!

I'll let you guys read this and update soon! Review, PM me, whatever you'd like I just hope you enjoy!

Aparecium- Revealing Charm

Ut Salutem- Latin for "Keep Safety" but let's just pretend it means "Keep Safe"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I wish I was because I would've paired Draco and Hermione together just like this story.

 _Two years ago on this very same day I got the courage to upload the first chapter of my very first fanfiction, this fanfiction. It has been quite the journey and I want to thank you all very very very much for all the reviews, the PM's, the follows, the favorites, everything! Even just stopping by and reading this story it means so much to me!_

 _A special shout out to Morraine9 who basically reviewed each chapter I ever posted, your words were so kind and always encouraging._

 _Also thank you to each one of you who PMed me while I was away, every time I saw a message it reminded me to get back on here and finish what I started._

 _Please enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! It's been a honor._

 _-adastra5_

* * *

I had been pacing the floor for hours, I'm honestly surprised that I didn't wear a hole down in the floor at that point.

It had been about thirty minutes since we had found Hermione unconscious on the floor and Healer Moore had come as soon as we called. He was still examining Hermione and everyone, including myself to hear what he had to say.

It was nearing midnight and everyone, including Astoria was still at the house with me which I was honestly so thankful for.

Hermione's Library door finally opened and Healer Moore came outside and closed the door. I opened my mouth but couldn't find the words to speak. Harry witnessed my predicament and came walking over to help.

"Well Healer Moore?" Harry asked.

"It's time. She will be passing very soon." Healer Moore said with a sad expression.

"How?" Harry started, "She just came back to herself! She was up and walking! We had her back!" Ginny came over and grabbed his hand to calm him down,

"I am so sorry Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid that there is nothing that we can do." Healer Moore apologized sincerely.

"But how did this happen?" I asked Healer Moore, "How could she come back to us and then we lose her altogether at once."

Healer Moore had sad expression on his face, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, in the process of dying our bodies, no matter Muggle or not has stages. A boost in physical and even mental activity is one of the last indications that the time is near."

"So now we have her back and now we're supposed to let her go?" I asked completely confused.

"I'm so sorry, but yes. The only suggestion I make now is that you all go in there and enjoy your last moments that you can have with her."

"But what about her sudden mental progression, she went from not remembering us and herself to remembering everything." Ginny cut in.

"You said she was watching memories correct?" He asked and we all nodded. "The brain is a powerful thing, but so is the heart. Even in my medical profession, there are just some things that we can't put in terms what the universe does and how it works. Mr. Potter I am sure you know this." Referencing to Harry's Mother when she had given her own life to save his. "If she was immersed in a powerful memory that meant very deeply to her that can do more for a person than medicine or spell ever could. For example a Patronus is powered by our happiest memory. Without that happy memory, it would never be there. And more than likely that happy memory is connected to our hearts. Hermione could've gotten her mental mind back because of whatever she was watching."

"And why did she collapse?" I asked.

"Because of the physical exertion. She had been sitting or in bed for the past couple months, that time sedentary would cause someone to overuse not just their limbs but their body very quickly. If she was also back in her right mind, that is the mental exhaustion factor as well."

"Thank you Healer Moore. You have done enough and so much for us. We will never be able to thank you enough for all of the help you have given us. I believe we should take this last possible time we have with her now." I said to him trying to keep myself together.

Healer Moore nodded his head to both Harry and I, while I opened the door. This was the sign for everyone to come back into the room and they followed us in.

Hermione had her eyes closed and was breathing very shallow. One hand was clasped around the necklace from Malfoy and the other was the note from him. Harry and I sat on both sides of her while Rose and Hugo stood next to us. I looked at both of my children, trying to cope with inevitable loss of their mother was something we knew to expect but didn't expect so soon.

I laid my head next to her and she let go of the note so I could hold her hand in my hers. Hermione's eyes opened briefly and locked with mine, she smiled at me and closed her eyes again. Rose had come around to run her fingers through her mother's hair like she did when she was a child. I took notice of her hair, it was much more manageable than it had been when we were children, but the brown hair she had was now mixed with the tones of grey that represented all the years and memories we had together.

Hugo was sitting at the end of the bed staring at Hermione. He looked so much like me, but had so much of Hermione's personality. He was much more composed than he was before, but he was clearing his throat every often.

Harry finally put his hand on Hugo's shoulder and said, "Son, it's okay to cry."

Hugo broke at his and hugged Harry while he sobbed.

"Hugo darling, please don't cry." Hermione said softly and started humming a song she used to sing him and Rose when they were babies.

Hugo looked up and cleared his throat. "Mum?"

Hermione started singing,

" _ **Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes**_

 _ **And save these questions for another day**_

 _ **I think I know what you've been asking me**_

 _ **I think you know what I've been trying to say**_

 _ **I promised I would never leave you**_

 _ **Then you should always know**_

 _ **Wherever you may go, no matter where you are**_

 _ **I never will be far away"**_

Rose gasped and ran around the bed to hug her mother as did Hugo. We all choked up at the sight of seeing them so grief stricken.

"You will be fine. You are both so brave, intelligent, strong and funny. You have families that I have been so thankful that time allowed me to see you have. We will all be together again one day." Hermione could only whisper to them as we could tell her strength was dwindling down.

"We love you so much Mum." Hugo said within their hug.

"And I will love you all forever." Hermione reassured them back.

"I love you." Rosie said sitting up and looking into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione mustered up strength and caressed Rose's cheek, "I love you too Rose. Thank you for letting me hear that one more time."

I adjusted myself in my chair, unable to hold back the emotions of losing my best friend and wife. Harry was beyond himself and Ginny was holding him. Scorpius was comforting Rose behind us, as Adeline was comforting Hugo. All four of our grandchildren were being comforted by Astoria.

Hermione suddenly opened both of her hands for us and we took them.

"My boys." Hermione started.

"Mione please don't." Harry begged.

"Harry, Ron. Please do not be sad. Look at this as my next big class." Hermione paused as she took a breath. Her breathing was getting shallower and shallower. "This is my class where I get to write all the notes, learn about it, so when you all finally catch up with me you can cheat off me and know everything there is to it as soon as you get to me."

We both laughed at this thought, "Really Mione?" Harry chuckled while wiping his tears.

"You all never complained when we were younger." Hermione chidded us.

"Yes well we never had to be without you." I started.

"Ron." Hermione had to take a breath again, "My dear husband."

"Your dear old husband." I joked.

"Age is nothing but a number. Just like 'Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself.'" She smiled at me.

"Mione..." I started with her.

"Ron, you will be fine. Everything will be fine. Death is only the next journey. We have lived a wonderful life together, enjoy what you can in this life before you meet me again. Both of you"

I cried and kissed her for what I knew would be the last time. Harry pulled us both into a hug. We both sobbed knowing that this was the only way "The Golden Trio" would ever be separated.

Hermione went limp and her arms fell down to her sides. She looked up at all of us and whispered I love you.

I felt so guilty at this point. She should be comforted and feeling comfortable, not using all her strength to comfort us, Draco would be doing something different.

I smiled a soft smile at her and smoothed the pillow around her. She had one last gift.

"Hermione this was from Draco as well." I said holding up a green velvet box.

Her eyes opened and widened at the sight of it. I opened it and slid the ring onto her ring finger above our her own wedding ring from myself. The ring was beautiful. It was reminiscent of the necklace but held a diamond with green flecks in the throughout it as the sunrise from the window reflected off it. The snakes on the sides formed hearts. The ring fit her perfectly.

"Thank you for everything my love. You have done a lifetime over for each and everyone of us in this room. We love you and we understand. It's okay now, you can go and be with him."

Hermione smiled and I watched her eyes close one more time. She was gone.

We all should have known, that they should have been and now they will always be.

* * *

A/N: Here you go! I hoped you enjoyed!

Also there is a surprise for you all when you click on the next chapter ;)

Song is Celine Dion's "Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel)" this song happens to also be the song that I've sung to my own daughter since she was born. It's very near and dear to my heart.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is J.K. Rowlings, anything you don't is mine.

SURPRISE CHAPTER! I hope you enjoy it and it clears some holes in the story that you might be asking yourself.

Also this chapter will be touched upon in the Rose and Scorpius's story that I will be starting to upload maybe when "Barthalemou" is half way done.

Enjoy!

-adastra5

* * *

I love my family. I love my parents, I was truly given a silver spoon, not in wealth but in love, being born into the family that I was lucky enough to have and grow up with.

Very well off, successful, kind and loving are just some words to describe each and every person who I am surrounded by. My parents, they are my world and shaped me to be the person that I am.

I look at my father, as clumsy and awkward as he can be, he can be the much needed laugh to a boring day, quite clever in ways that my mother cannot be, and can show that your sensitivity doesn't mean it is always a bad thing.

My mother the epitome of perfection in my eyes. She was beautiful and loving. Although she could be high-strung sometimes and very meticulous, she knew how to balance wanting the best for us and being the best for us.

Even though they have been married my whole entire life, I couldn't help but wonder if there was something missing. Of course my parents loved each other, there was no doubt. But sometimes they lacked the fire - and not in a "let's argue until sundown" type of fire - but a fire between them that never died out.

My parents grew up being best friends, but as a I stand here planning my wedding day and trying on all of these gowns, I just to think to myself is this enough? Are we enough? Am I enough?

" **Mum!" I cried running into the arms of my mother. I was fifteen but my mother's arms never got old!**

" **Rosie! I've missed you so much! Let me have a look at you!" my mother said as she held me in front of her and examined me.**

" **This never gets old." I thought to myself as my mother placed the loose hair around my ear like clockwork and counted all the freckles on my nose that I inherited from my father.**

" **Mum, where's Dad?" I asked looking behind her.**

" **You're father is attending an Auror meeting." she said as she cleared her throat and picked up one of my suitcases from the floor.**

" **Oh." I replied a little down fallen, but I perked up a little bit when I heard my name being called.**

" **Rosie!" My eyes lit up as I looked to see some speckled eyes meet mine and I hugged my Uncle Harry as tight as possible.**

" **Uncle Harry! I'm so happy to see you! But excuse me if I sound a little disappointed but why isn't Dad here?" I asked him.**

" **There was a meeting that ran a little over. I was able to leave to meet you all here. I hope you don't mind me being a stand in." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.**

" **Of course not. I'm always happy to see you Uncle Harry. Thank you for making it." I hugged him again as he ruffled my hair.**

" **UNCLE HARRY!" I squealed and smoothed down my hair as I noticed a glint of silver blonde hair come my way.**

" **Hello Rose-ie. Hello Rose." Scorpius Malfoy approached me and smiled. My cousin Albus walking up to his father and giving him a hug beside me.**

" **Hello Scorp." I responded and ignored my Uncle Harry's right eyebrow going up and my cousin's whistling.**

" **Hello Mrs. Granger, Mr. Potter. I hope you don't mind me interrupting but I just wanted to wish Rose here a good summer." He said smiling at me.**

" **We don't mind at all, do we Harry." My mother laughed and nudged my Uncle.**

" **Not at all." My Uncle responded while rubbing his rib where my Mum had nudged him.**

" **Thank you Scorp. I hope you have a good summer as well." I said beaming back at him.**

" **Thank you Rosie. I do hope you write back to me."**

 **I surprised him and myself by pulling him into a hug. "You can call me too." I whispered into his ear. I could hear my Uncle clearing his throat behind me so I let Scorpius go.**

 **Looking at Scopius who was red in the face made me giggle.**

" **I do believe your father would have my neck if I had let that hug go on for any longer." my Uncle Harry responded laughing.**

" **Have your neck for what mate?" I immediately lit up and ran into the arms of my father. "Hi Dad!"**

" **Hello Pumpkin." he looked at the scene and cleared his throat, "Hello Scorpius."**

" **Its nice to see you could make it." my mother cut in using a tone only we knew that she used when she was annoyed with him and one that we knew he should not argue with.**

" **Hello Mr. Weasley. I best be on my way. I see my parents have arrived." Scorpius put on a good face while waving to his mother and father who was walking up behind my own family.**

" **We will be seeing you over at the house this summer, won't we Scorp?" My Uncle asked Scorpius.**

" **You will Sir!"**

 **I thought to myself, "I must visit my cousins a few times while Scorpius is over."**

" **Hello Son." Malfoy Sr.'s voice broke me from my own thoughts.**

" **Hello Draco." My Uncle greeted politely, "Hello Daphne." he said leaning over to kiss Scorpius's mother hello.**

" **Hello Ron, I see you were able to leave the meeting in time to get here." Scorpius' father greeted my father but then greeted my mother in a much softer tone that I don't think anyone else at the time noticed, "Hello Hermione."**

" **Hello Draco." my mother responded politely avoiding his gaze.**

" **Let's not hold up the Potter's and Weasley's son." Malfoy Sr. suggested and everyone said their final goodbyes. I looked back at Scorpius one more time and couldn't help but notice his father looking back at my mother before finally turning away and grabbing Mrs. Malfoy's hand in his.**

 **My mother wrapped her arm around me whispered to me excitedly, "Someone has a lot to catch me up on!"**

" **Mummmmmm!" I whined.**

" **Rose and Scop sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." my younger brother Hugo sang behind me.**

' **KISSING! KISSING THERE WILL BE NO KISSING OF BOYS." My dad exclaimed completely red as Scorpius was when we pulled away from our hug.**

" **Dad calm down. It's a kid's muggle song to tease people." I looked at my mother pleading for help with my eyes.**

" **Hush honey. Calm down and Hugo stop making fun of your sister." my mother tightened her arm around me and whispered in my ear, "You owe me now. Details when after dinner."**

That's one thing I always admired about my mother. She was always so open with me and I could go to her for anything. Now here we are on my wedding day and I couldn't help but feel nervous.

It wasn't her fault. I know it. I know there had been hints that my father wasn't the love of her life. She loved him but of all the people in the world. It made me wonder if I was rushing into this marriage. If I was marrying this person because he was the only person I ever knew.

I felt like I suddenly couldn't breathe and started to have a panic attack.

"Take it off! Take it off!" I cried. I could feel the corset of the dress tightening around me and I started to frantically try and rip the gown off in the middle of the stage I was standing on despite the fact that I was in the middle of the designer boutique.

"Rosie!" my mother screamed.

"Just give me a minute." while I gathered my senses and ran back into the changing room. I pulled the curtain closed and sat down on the elaborate couch that was provided.

My mother came barreling in and cast a locking charm on the curtain and silencing charm. Before she even asked if she was alright she put her arms around me in a hug and I let out a cry.

"Rosie. Talk to me, what's wrong?" She asked while she cupped my chin with her hand.

"Mum, how did you know Dad was the one?" I asked her while wiping tears from own cheeks. I know the question caught her by surprise as her face was in complete shock.

"Rose. That's a very peculiar question to ask me at a moment." she said composing herself. If it had been anyone else they would of not noticed how off balance she was at the moment.

"Because I need to know. I need to know if marrying Scorpius is the right thing to do." I pleaded with her at this point. Maybe it was my own insecurities awakened by the scene I had witnessed a few days ago, but I needed reassurance at this point.

"Honey why would you question that? Please don't tell me this is about your father. Your father got over this already. He gave you his blessing! You and Scorpius are perfection! You are meant to be!" she said in her reassuring voice whenever I was nervous.

"Then why didn't you marry Scorpius' father?!" I cut her off.

Tears now welled up in her eyes and I knew the damage had been done.

" **Scorpius! Malfoy!" I squealed in between kisses.**

 **He had me on top of a table and he stood in between my legs with my arms around his neck.**

" **Can't I kiss my wife?" he replied while placing more kisses all over my face.**

" **Future wife!" I giggled while pushing him away and standing up smoothing my clothes over. "We are not married yet!" I said smiling at him.**

" **We're right there love. I love you. Can't I shower my bride in love?" he said suggestively.**

" **Hold your horses!** _ **Mr. Malfoy**_ " **I said not making the situation easier by pulling his tie and kissing him. "We said we were going to wait three months until our wedding day. AND our parents could walk in on us at any moment!"**

" **Alright love. Only because that makes you happy and because I'm not sure if I've ever be able to live down a moment like that." He said smiling at me and kissing me gently on the forehead.**

" **Thank you." I said sincerely. Just then his mother walked in and I looked at him giggling, "Told you so."**

" **Darlings! This place is magnificent! You have to check the gardens!" my future mother-in-law gushed.**

 **We looked around the ballroom with the full glass ceiling. It truly was magnificent and I couldn't believe we would be getting married here. Today we choose to bring our parents so they could take a tour of the mansion we had chosen for our wedding venue.**

" **Yes mother." It still slid of my tongue weird, but Astoria Malfoy insisted I call her mother instead of Astoria since I was to be her daughter-in-law. "Have you seen my parents?"**

" **The last I saw them they were in the garden with my husband. I had to come in here to freshen myself up. If we have any ceremony or reception in the garden we will have to place a cooling charm in the area to keep ourselves and the guests from melting in the sun." She said while fanning herself with her hand. "Scorpius darling, will you accompany your mother to get a glass of water from the kitchen."**

" **Yes Mum." Scorpius kissed me on the cheek and put his arm out for his mother.**

" **Rose love, please meet us in the entrance foyer once you've found your parents and my husband." She said sweetly before her and Scorpius walked away.**

 **He gave me one last glance before he disappeared down the hallway with mother.**

 **I walked down the hallway leading to the gardens. The place was absolutely magnificent. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to be marrying the man I had been with since my sixth year of Hogwarts and here we were years later.**

 **I was admiring a painting when I heard a pair of voices behind a door that caught my attention.**

" **Draco. Why here? We can't do this now!" my eye grew wide recognizing my mother's voice.**

" _ **What would her and Scorpius's dad have to be discussing**_ **?" I thought to myself and I stood by the door very closely making sure that my heels were quiet enough to not raise alarm inside the room.**

" **Hermione. It has been years! Please can we talk?" he pleaded with her.**

" **We have talked! We've talked throughout the years while our kids were in Hogwarts. We've talked at every family gathering while our kids dated. We've talked at Government Balls, Meetings, arrangements! We have talked Draco Lucius Malfoy!" my mother said in an annoyed voice.**

" **We haven't talked about US!" Draco replied to her pleading again. "We haven't talked about us since.."**

" **SINCE US ENDED. DRACO WE WERE DONE YEARS AGO." my mother yelled at him.**

" **BECAUSE YOU RAN!" he said bitterly. "YOU RAN AND YOU NEVER LOOKED BACK!"**

" **I RAN! YOU NEVER CAME AFTER ME DRACO!" She yelled back at him, her voice breaking, "You never came for me."**

" **Hermione." his voice softened at this point I had snuck a pair of extendable eye under the door and I could see him reaching for her hand which she quickly snatched back again. His voice became sharp again. "I wrote hundreds of letters to you. I tried to call your muggle phone, I flooed you, I even asked Ginny to get in contact with you for me!"**

 **My mother was in complete tears now, "I know. I know." she said turning away from him.**

 **He walked up behind her and spun her around, "So why did you not let me back in."**

" **Because I couldn't Draco! Everything was too perfect between us. What happened killed me. It killed apart of me forever." She said sobbing.**

" **You stubborn witch! Hermione that killed me too. Do you not realize I don't think about that every day. How I wish I could of changed what happened between us. The life we could of had together!" He said wiping her tears away with his fingers.**

 **Suddenly I realized what it was between my parents that I never saw until this moment. The fire, the love, the passion, the undying love that I was not witnessing between my own mother and my father of my betrothed.**

 **My thought was suddenly cut off by my mother exclaiming, "The life we could of have! Do you realize what you are saying Draco. We would not be standing here where we are! We would be living a completely different life. Rose wouldn't be who she is. Scorpius wouldn't be who he is. Astoria! You love her and she's perfect." My mother said with her eyes wild and her hair flying all over the place.**

" **I love her! Yes Astoria has been perfect, but she's not you! She gave me my son and helped me build this beautiful life. BUT HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER SHE IS NOT YOU. She never held a candle to you. I would have given it all up to have been with you again." He said cupping my mother's face and tracing her jawline.**

 **My mother shook her head and swatted his hand away. "You don't realize what you're saying. We are at the venue of our CHILDREN'S WEDDING! This is hardly the time and place to be discussing this."**

" **Then tell me this if you refuse to discuss anything else with me Hermione. Tell me that you stopped loving me all those years ago. Tell me that you never fell out of love with me. Tell me that you never thought about how our lives would of been if we had worked things out. Tell me." He said staring at my mother like my father had never had before.**

 **There was silence. The only thing I could hear from my side of the door was my breath hitching in my throat.**

" **You know I can't do that." my mother finally replied looking everywhere but at him.**

" **Why not then Granger! Why?" he demanded.**

 **Suddenly my mother turned sharply and looked him dead in the eye, "BECAUSE I NEVER STOPPED. Are you happy? I never stopped loving you for a moment. It killed me to walk away. It killed me to let all your letters go unread. It killed me to shut Ginny out when she pleaded with me to talk to you. I never stopped loving you Draco Lucius Malfoy and I will never stop loving you. But this is wrong and you know it." my mother said walking away.**

 **The click clack of her heels could be heard echoing in the room. I was about to pull the extendable eyes from under the door until I saw my future father-in-law open his mouth again.**

" **Hermione. You know...that night...I was going to..." he said walking up slowly behind her.**

" **Please don't say it." my mother begged and I pulled the extendable eyes from under the door and casted a silencing spell on my heels while I ran down the hallway into a open room to hide.**

 **I hid behind the open door to hide and catch my breath. I didn't slip out until I heard my mother's heel's walk away and Mr. Malfoy's dress shoes walk away a few moments after her and disappear.**

 **Between what I heard and what I seen I was completely torn and now questioned if I was doing the right thing.**

"Rose. Things were different back then. It was still so hard." she tried to explain.

"Mum, I'm sorry but it doesn't seem that way. It seemed as if you were very much in love. But you walked away." I said harshly.

"I might have some explaining to do Rose. But you still have to watch your tone with me." my mother turned sharply.

"Explain then. Because I am months away from the grandest wedding since the Golden Trio's." giving her a side eye, "And I am freaking out."

My mother sat down beside me and smoothed out her skirt before taking my hand and placing it in her own, "Everything was perfect up until this moment Rose. Why does the history between me and Scorpius's father shake things up for you?"

"Because I sit here and wonder why you aren't with him. Why did you choose Dad over him? I mean I love Dad, but there is so much between you and Scorpius's Dad." I stood up taking the veil out of my hair, "Did Dad ever look at you like that? I've never seen you look at Dad the way you look at Scorpius's Dad. How will I know in fifty years that Scorpius will still feel the same way about me that he does now."

"Because Scorpius is exactly who his father is for me as he is for you." my mother said reaching her hand out to have me sit down next to her again. "Me and Draco were a very long time ago. We happened when me and your father weren't together. I would have given everything to be with him. But things crashed around us and I ran. I ran back to the safest thing I knew which was your father." she continued as tears ran down her face, "We have different soul mates in our lives, different people who become the loves of our life. There is no doubt in this world that I don't love your father. But I also love you, your brother, your Uncle Harry. You are all the loves of my life in some way."

"But Mr. Malfoy..." I urged her on.

"He will always place a very special place in my heart and I'd like to think in an alternate universe things worked out between us. But I am very happy the way my life turned out here. If it didn't I wouldn't have you or your brother! And you, young lady wouldn't be marrying the love of your life in a few months."

"But Mum.." I started.

"Do not but Mum me. You two have a rare thing, a type of love that is rare and pure. That boy has loved you since I heard about him having a crush on you very early on in your beginning days of Hogwarts. Even before then according to Astoria. He pestered you until you gave him a chance and look at you now."

"You're right." I admitted, "It must be wedding day jitters. I know it took me forever to give him a chance, but maybe part of me was afraid. Look at him and look at me. Here I am bushy hair, freckles."

Before I could go on my mother stopped me right there, "Did you think he cared about any of those things? He liked you when you were 11. The most awkward stage of your life and continued to like you even as you got older."

"So then how did you know he would be good to me? How did you know I would be happy with him Mum?" I asked her.

"Do you remember all those years ago? When you first asked me for my thoughts on him and you two?"

" **Rose what are you doing?" I jumped from the letter I was writing Scorp and turned around to my mother.**

" **Just writing a letter to Scrop." I replied casually but I could feel my cheeks burning.**

" **Oh really?" she teased me while sitting on my bed. "How is Scorpius fairing this summer?"**

" **Quite well. He's in France visiting his great grandmother's chateau"**

" **On the French countryside." she finished for me.**

" **Yes how did you know!" I asked her inquisitively.**

" **Oh you know, me and his father were in the same year and he bragged about all of his homes he would be inheriting one day."**

" **That makes sense. He's amazing Mum. He's so sweet, caring, intelligent." I sighed, "Honestly Mum I could go on and on."**

" **I see that sweetheart. If he makes you happy and he treats you fairly and with respect I am all for it." she replied.**

" **What do you honestly think Mum? From what you've seen and heard. Albus is best friends with him so I know you've seen him when he goes to Uncle Harry's house." I asked. She is my mother and if I wanted advice from anyone it would be from her.**

" **Oh Rosie." she said kneeling over to where I was sitting at my desk and placing the loose hair in front of my face behind my ear. "Be careful giving your heart to a Malfoy."**

"When I told you all those years ago to 'Be careful giving your heart to a Malfoy' I meant it more for us than them." she said looking deep in my eyes. "If Scorpius was going to be anything like his father I knew he would treat you well. He would do anything to make you happy. He would take care of you like you were the most precious thing in the world to him. But us? I know how we can be. Temperamental and stubborn. I knew there was nothing to worry about if you and him ended up together."

"Now I understand. I should have picked up on this years ago." I said to myself.

"Now you know. But Rose you love Scorpius and Scorpius loves you. You have nothing to worry about. When I look at you two I see what me and his father could've had so trust me when I say that you two have nothing to worry about."

"Thank You Mum. Alright I'm calm. I have one more thing to do!" While I pulled out my phone and sent a text.

I grabbed my Mum's hand and walked out of the dressing room and ran to the figure standing with all of my female family.

"SCORP!" I said running into his arms.

"Rosie! What's the urgency are you alright!?" and before he could say another word I pulled him into a kiss that seemed to last forever.

The catcalls and giggling broke us out of our world and I looked into his grey eyes and declared, "I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

He smiled at me and captured my lips once more, "I love you with all of my heart Rose Granger-Weasley Malfoy" he said laughing.

I looked at my mother who was holding Astoria's hand and I knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

See you in the next story :)


End file.
